A Sergeant's Guilt
by ColHogan
Summary: Hogan and the men are in the barracks enjoying some free time when a shot comes through the window and seriously injures Hogan.But when the shooter is revealed,they can't believe it.**2011 PBA winner:Silver-Best Long Drama. Bronze-Best OC/Sgt. Dietrich.**
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own any part of Hogan's Heroes nor any of the characters. But I do own the DVDs and enjoy watching them. The character of Sergeant Karl Dietrich is mine.

**A Sergeant's Guilt**

**Chapter 1**

Colonel Robert Hogan, Senior POW officer, was in barracks two enjoying some free time with his men when it happened.

Dressed in his usual brown leather bomber jacket and with his crush cap pushed back on his head of thick black hair, Hogan balanced on one leg with his opposite foot on the wooden bench with both arms resting on his thigh as he watched Carter, LeBeau and Newkirk playing gin; Kinch was playing solitaire.

Suddenly a rifle shot was heard outside followed by the sound of breaking glass. Hogan turned at the sound; but before anybody could move, the Colonel gasped, clutched his chest, and staggered as his knees buckled.

"Colonel!" Newkirk cried as he and Kinch jumped to their feet at the same time and caught Hogan before he hit the floor. Both men were stunned to see the red stain on the front of his shirt spreading as blood ran between Hogan's fingers.

Carter was frozen on his seat wide-eyed while LeBeau, turning pale, looked away so he couldn't see the blood.

Newkirk, seated on the floor, cradled Hogan's head in his lap while Kinch removed his pea green jacket and, putting it on the Colonel's wound, applied pressure in an attempt to stop the bleeding. He was grateful Hogan had apparently passed out. Newkirk pressed two fingers against the Colonel's neck and let out a sigh of relief to find a pulse, though weak.

"LeBeau, go find Wilson!" Kinch shouted keeping pressure on the wound. He glanced over and saw the pale little Frenchman hadn't moved. "**LeBeau**! Go find Wilson! **Now**!"

Seeming to come out of his shock, LeBeau got to his feet and raced out of the barracks, glad to get away from all the blood, but frightened for his commanding officer at the same time.

Carter got shakily to his feet and knelt down beside Kinch. "What can I do to help?" he asked, fear on his face and in his voice. "Tell me what I can do."

Newkirk looked at him. "Andrew, that shot came from outside. Go out there and see if you can find out who fired it. Some ruddy guard's gonna answer for this!"

"On my way!" Carter replied getting up. He paused at the barracks door long enough to look at Hogan for a minute before hurriedly leaving the barracks.

Kinch wiped the perspiration from his forehead with the back of one bloodstained hand. "C'mon, Colonel," he said nervously. "Don't you leave us. Hang on! Help is coming! Just hang on!"

"You heard 'im, Colonel," Newkirk muttered softly, fighting to control his emotions, but the fear on his face showing he was failing miserably. "You stay with us. Don't you even think about leavin' us none. We're gonna take care of you and find out who's responsible for this. So, don't you worry none."

A soft moan from Hogan caused both men to glance at each other. Hogan's eyes opened just a crack. A bloody hand weakly grabbed Kinch's wrist. Kinch looked into his commander's eyes and could see the trust in them. He kept applying the pressure despite knowing it was causing discomfort for the Colonel. Hogan moaned again and grimaced whenever Kinch pressed. He turned his head toward his second-in-command. A weak smile appeared momentarily.

"Kinch…" he whispered. "…my friend…best…second…I could…have…" He grimaced again. It hurt to breath. "Look…after…men for…me…"

"You'll be able to do that yourself, sir," Kinch replied, his voice breaking. He was becoming frightened now. "Where is LeBeau with Wilson?" he asked nobody. He looked at Hogan. "Colonel, you're gonna be all right. Trust me. You will be fine."

Hogan swallowed hard. "I…trust…you." His eyes closed.

"Oh bloody hell!" Newkirk cried as he again pressed two fingers to Hogan's neck and let out a deep breath at still finding a pulse. He looked into Kinch's face. "Thank God he's only passed out, mate. But it don't look good. Where the ruddy hell is Wilson?!"

It was then the barracks door opened and Wilson entered with a shaken LeBeau behind him. Approaching the men, he knelt down beside Kinch sitting his medical bag beside him. "How is he?" he asked, worried.

"Not good, Joe. He's been in and out of consciousness since he was shot."

Wilson placed two fingers against Hogan's neck and heaved a sigh at finding a pulse. Opening his medical bag, he quickly removed his stethoscope and checked the Colonel's heart. His face was grim. "Okay, we have to move him from the floor to the infirmary and quickly," he said putting the stethoscope back in his bag. "But we need to place something under him to keep the bullet from shifting." He looked around at the other men in the barracks.

"There might be a board or something in the tunnel," Olsen replied.

"Then go get it," Wilson ordered. "And hurry!" He turned his attention back to the Colonel as Olsen, hurrying to the double bunk, struck the hidden mechanism and as soon as the lower bunk raised and the ladder dropped, the Sergeant climbed over the bed frame and onto the ladder, quickly disappearing down into the tunnel. Baker immediately went to the barracks door and cracked it open to keep watch. Wilson glanced at Kinch. "Kinch, I need to get a look at that bullet wound even if just for a minute."

Kinch swallowed hard and lifted his bloody pea green jacket to enable the medic to get a look at Hogan's injury. He heard Wilson's intake of breath at what he saw.

LeBeau covered his mouth with his hand at seeing all the blood, and was struggling to keep from fainting because to him it was important not to take any attention away from the Colonel.

"Okay," Wilson told him grimly. "Put pressure back on the wound and keep it there." The radioman wasted no time in reapplying the pressure which caused a moan from the injured officer. The medic saw Hogan's eyes crack open a slit and look at him. "Colonel, it's Wilson. I'm going to do everything I can. Just stay still and whatever you do, don't move. I don't want anything to cause that bullet to shift it's position."

Hogan, gritting his teeth, allowed a weak grin to appear. "You're…the…doc…tor…"

Everybody looked up when they heard a sound. Olsen reappeared from below with a large board which was one of several used for bracing the tunnel walls. Back in the barracks, Olsen slapped the hidden mechanism and watched the ladder rise and lower bunk drop before approaching the others.

"Will this do, Joe?" he asked the medic.

"That's perfect. Lay it down on the floor beside the Colonel." Olsen did as he was told. "Good. Now, this is gonna be tricky and we must be extremely careful when we move him," Wilson explained. He looked at Newkirk. "Newkirk, I'm gonna need you to lay the Colonel's head on the floor carefully because we're gonna have to slide this board under him and use it as a stretcher."

"Whatever you say, doc," the Englander replied quietly. "Gov'nor, I'll be as careful as I can."

"Ummmm," was Hogan's only response.

Newkirk supported the Colonel's head with both hands and slowly eased his body out from under him. It pained him with each grimace Hogan made as he did so. But after a minute or two, Newkirk laid the Colonel's head on the floor causing another moan to be heard.

"Sorry, sir," the Englander apologized.

"Ummmm…" was the response.

"Okay," Wilson ordered. "Kinch, keep pressure on that wound. Newkirk, LeBeau, I'm going to need both of you to hold the Colonel's body still. Olsen, I want you to help me slide this board under him."

"Louie, you all right, mate?" Newkirk asked as he positioned himself at the Colonel's shoulder and noticed a very pale Frenchman position himself at Hogan's legs. He saw LeBeau nod mechanically.

"I can do this, mon ami," he replied in a shaky voice.

Olsen knelt beside Wilson who looked around at the others. "Okay. On the count of three. One…two…three." He and Olsen carefully slid the board under the American's body as LeBeau and Newkirk gently but firmly held Hogan's body in place. Finally, the board was beneath his body. "Good work, everybody," the medic said.

"Hey," Baker suddenly announced. "Here comes Carter. And Klink and Schultz are with him." The Sergeant barely had time to back away from the door before it opened and Klink and Schultz, followed by Carter, entered the barracks. Klink's hand immediately flew to his mouth when he saw the site before him on the floor. Schultz, on the other hand, appeared frightened and extremely nervous as if he was about to be sick.

"Sergeant Carter told me what happened," Klink explained in a strained voice. "How is Colonel Hogan?"

"Not good, Kommandant," Wilson replied. "His wound is extremely serious from only having had a quick look at it. He's definitely going to need surgery to remove that bullet as-soon-as-possible."

Newkirk looked angrily at Klink. "Whichever of your bloody guards fired through our barracks window and hit the Gov'nor, I hope you punish him good and proper, Kommandant. He could've killed the Colonel." The Englander couldn't be sure, but he could have sworn he saw Schultz flinch.

"To be honest, Newkirk," Wilson replied. "That could still be the case. It's going to be touch and go for awhile considering how much blood he's lost and the seriousness of his injury." He looked around at the men. "Olsen, Baker, Saunders, Carter, I want each of you to grab a corner of the board and Kinch, keep applying pressure. We've got to get him to the infirmary." Wilson picked up his medical bag and watched the men he asked for each pick up their corner of the board and lifting it, carefully carried it out of the barracks with Wilson close behind.

After they had left, Newkirk and LeBeau looked at Klink. And if looks could kill, Klink would have dropped dead right there in the barracks.

"Whatever Colonel Hogan needs, just have Sergeant Wilson send word to me and I'll make sure he gets it." Klink swallowed hard seeing the amount of blood on the floor.

"What Colonel Hogan and us need to know right now, Kommandant," began Newkirk, "Is which of you bloody guards did this!" He didn't bother to hide his rage.

"Oui," LeBeau agreed, equally angry. "Le lache pourri degoutant! Si Hogan de Colonel meurt, donc le devoir!" (1) he said in his native language.

"I have no idea who…." Klink began when Schultz suddenly stopped him. Klink turned and looked over at his obese Sergeant-of-the-Guard. "Schultz, dummkopf! I'll handle this."

"No, Herr Kommandant," Schultz explained sadly. In fact, he looked as if he was about to cry. "It is not right."

"Schuuuuuuultz! I'm warning you to keep you big mouth shut! And that's an order!"

"I'm sorry, Herr Kommandant, but this order I cannot obey."

"Schultzie," Newkirk looked at the guard. "You know who shot the Gov'nor?"

Schultz, his eyes downcast, slowly nodded.

"Tell us who it is, Schultzie," LeBeau demanded. "Tell us!"

Sighing wearily, Schultz kept his head bowed but raised his eyes. He looked directly at Newkirk and LeBeau.

"I'm afraid it was me."

* * *

(1) "Le lache pourri degoutant! Si Hogan de Colonel meurt, donc le devoir!" means "Filthy, rotten coward! If Colonel Hogan dies, so should he!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

There was stunned silence as Schultz's words reverberated throughout the barracks.

"**You** shot Colonel Hogan, Schultzie?" asked LeBeau when he able to find his voice again.

"Why?" asked Newkirk with an edge to his voice. "What did the Gov'nor ever do to you?"

"It was an accident," Schultz stammered, unsure at first as to how to proceed. "I was leaving the Kommandant's office and one of the guards who was going inside bumped into me and I dropped my rifle. It went off when it hit the ground. I'm sorry, boys. I would never hurt Colonel Hogan. You must know that." His face was pleading.

"I always knew you were a clumsy oaf, Schultz," Newkirk interjected. "But this is too much. You say it was a bloody accident. Are you still gonna say that if the Colonel dies? Answer me that!" the Englander found himself raising his voice. "You can call it a ruddy accident if you want, but I'll call it murder!"

"I never thought you could do such a thing, Schultzie," LeBeau agreed. "You always told us your rifle was unloaded. I suppose that was a lie."

"I never lied to you boys," the obese guard explained. "It was an accident! I swear it!"

LeBeau made a sound and turned his back on the guard while Newkirk walked away in disgust.

"I think you'd better leave," he told Schultz without looking at him. "You wouldn't want to hear what's on me mind right now."

"But…."

"Get out!" LeBeau shouted angrily.

Klink, who up to now had remained silent as Schultz refused to keep his mouth closed, refused to stay quiet any longer. He stared at his Sergeant-of-the-Guard knowing he had to do something to diffuse an explosive situation. "Schultz, I'm sorry to have to do this, but until further notice, I'm going to have to restrict you to your quarters while I look further into this matter."

"I understand, Herr Kommandant," Schultz answered in a voice just above a whisper.

"And I will have to report this matter to General Burkhalter and see what he wants to do. But before I do that, I will have to wait until I know what Colonel Hogan's condition is as I'm certain the General will have questions."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant. I understand." Schultz chewed his lower lip to keep a tight reign on his emotions. "Am I excused now?" he asked looking at Klink with shiny eyes.

Klink swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "You're excused, Schultz. I suggest you report to your quarters and remain there until a decision has been reached regarding this situation."

"Jawohl," the obese guard softly replied turning and slowly heading towards the barracks door, the butt of his rifle dragging across the floor.

LeBeau glanced over his shoulder as Schultz opened the barracks door. "Some people shouldn't be allowed near dangerous weapons," he muttered loud enough to be heard. He saw Schultz pause for a moment. Reaching the doorway, Schultz looked back and saw the eyes of all the men in barracks two staring at him. He sighed.

"Tell Colonel Hogan I am very sorry, and that it was an accident."

"Yeah, we'll tell 'im," Newkirk sneered, glancing over his shoulder. "If he lives that is."

The guard didn't respond. He just trudged sadly out of the barracks, closing the door behind him.

Once Schultz was gone, Klink's eyes looked at the men in the barracks and then at the blood on the floor and stiffened.

"I meant what I said before," he repeated. "Whatever Colonel Hogan needs I'll see that he gets it. For now, I suggest you clean up the blood on the floor and nobody is allowed into the infirmary unless Sergeant Wilson requests it. And even then, the only ones allowed will be Sergeants Kinchloe & Carter, and Corporals Newkirk and LeBeau. I'm sorry this happened and believe me when I say the matter will be dealt with appropriately. Now, if you'll excuse me, I will go to the infirmary and see what Colonel Hogan's condition is." He abruptly turned and marched out of the barracks leaving behind a group of men who still couldn't believe what had transpired in front of their eyes.

* * *

"Bring him over here!" Wilson ordered as the men carrying the makeshift stretcher entered the infirmary. He pointed to the closest empty bed. Kinch was still applying pressure to the wound despite the entire front of the Colonel's shirt now practically soaked with blood. The men placed the board with the unconscious American on it on top of the bed the medic pointed to, then backed away.

"Okay, with the exception of Kinch, everybody else out!" Wilson saw the men hesitant to leave. "Look, every minute I waste telling you guys to leave takes away from my working on Colonel Hogan. So I'm ordering all of you to leave! Now!" He saw the men slowly head towards the door after turning and giving one last look at the injured officer. "Okay, Kinch, I need to get a better look at that bullet wound."

Kinch, grateful that Hogan had passed out again, gently removed his blood soaked jacket that barely had any green color left to it. The bleeding had slowed somewhat, but hadn't stopped. He kept his eyes on Hogan's face and saw how pale he looked compared to his black hair. He then looked at the slight rising and falling of his chest. _At least he's still breathing, _he thought, _and that's the most important._ Using the back of one bloodied hand, Kinch wiped his forehead again. _Just continue to hang on, Colonel. We're gonna fix you up and you'll be just fine. Just don't give up. We need you. Just don't give up._ Kinch, always believing himself to be a deeply religious man, found himself closing his eyes and silently saying a prayer for the Colonel to live. After he finished, he opened his eyes again and looked at Wilson who let out a deep breath and sat up straight.

"Okay, Kinch, I know your arms have got to be tired and aching, but I need you to reapply pressure until I can get a pressure bandage on the Colonel." He started to get up and head towards his medical supply cabinet.

"It's okay, Joe," Kinch replied. "I'm all right." The radioman kept his eyes glued to Hogan's face. "Just hang on, Colonel. You can do it. We're all here for you. Just hang on. You're gonna be okay." He raised his eyes at the sound of the door opening and spotted Kommandant Klink quietly approaching the bed. Klink's eyes studied the face of the unconscious American officer.

"How is he, Sergeant Kinchloe?" Klink asked.

"Not good, Kommandant," Kinch responded as if he had just heard the dumbest question in his life.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah," Kinch looked up, anger burning in his brown eyes. "You can find out who did this to the Colonel and make sure he's punished, whoever he is. Don't try and sweep it under the rug, so to speak. Can you do that, Kommandant?"

Klink swallowed. "We already know who fired the shot, Sergeant," Klink replied softly.

"That was fast. Who was it?"

"That's not important now, Sergeant. What's important…"

"I **said** who was it?!" Kinch repeated, his voice more harsh than he intended.

"It was Sergeant Schultz."

Kinch was speechless for a long moment as both eyebrows shot upward. "Schultz? **Our** Schultz?" he finally asked.

"I'm afraid so."

"Did I hear you say Schultz shot the Colonel, Kommandant?" Wilson asked, coming in at the end of the conversation. "Why?'

"It was an accident."

"Some accident," Kinch muttered angrily.

"How is Colonel Hogan, Sergeant Wilson?" asked Klink, hoping to change the conversation.

"He's lost a lot of blood. And from what I can tell without an x-ray, the bullet seems to be in the area of his heart. And if it is, and it shifts in any way, it could enter his heart and kill him. But I can't do anything for him here, Kommandant. He needs a surgeon and he needs one now. You've got to get him to the hospital immediately if he's to have any chance at all."

Klink paled at the news. "I'll have an ambulance sent here immediately."

"That would take too long; nearly twenty-to-twenty-five minutes. He could be dead by then. Your best bet would be to have a truck take him. Besides, a truck would be better equipped to handle the rough roads. As I said, that bullet cannot be allowed to shift."

"I'll have one of the guards bring a truck immediately to the infirmary, Sergeant Wilson. Is there anything else you need?"

"Yes. I want to accompany Colonel Hogan to the hospital and I'll need someone to help me with the stretcher."

"Out of the question, Sergeant. If I let you and another prisoner go to the hospital, someone will try to escape. The guards can handle it."

Wilson stared hard at Klink. "And can your guards handle things if something goes wrong while they're en-route to the hospital? Will they know what to do?"

Klink's shoulders sagged in defeat. "All right. You can go with Colonel Hogan. Who else do you want to accompany you?"

Wilson looked at Kinch, but knew he couldn't take him despite wanting to. He looked into Kinch's eyes and saw the radioman understood. "I'll need Corporal Newkirk to go with me. I promise there will be no escape attempt."

"And to make sure I will assign Corporal Langenscheidt and two other guards to go with you. They will have orders to shoot to kill if either of you try to escape."

"Right now, Kommandant," said Kinch, "I wouldn't exactly use that term too lightly."

"We're wasting valuable time, Kommandant," Wilson insisted. I'm going to apply a pressure bandage to hopefully control the bleeding."

"I understand," Klink replied. "I'll have the guards get a truck ready and notify the hospital of your pending arrival.."

"Thank you, Kommandant," Wilson replied gratefully. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to apply this pressure bandage."

* * *

Newkirk sat at the table in the common room smoking a cigarette while a still angry LeBeau paced back and forth. The blood on the floor had been cleaned up, but the wood was discolored from where it had been spilled.

"I cannot believe it. How could Schultz shoot the Colonel? How?"

"What the hell are you askin' me for?" Newkirk asked a bit testily. "I'm not a bloody mind reader."

"I didn't say you were," LeBeau paused and stared at the Englander. "And don't get so high and mighty with me. You should be worrying about the Colonel."

Newkirk returned LeBeau's stare. "I am worried about the Gov'nor you whiny little Frenchman! Now go sod off and leave me the hell alone!" His face suddenly softened. "I'm sorry, mate. I didn't mean what I said." He allowed a small smile to appear.

"I too am sorry," LeBeau apologized. "I just can't accept that Schultz shot Colonel Hogan, accident or not."

"I know what you mean, mate."

Just then the barracks door opened and Corporal Langenscheidt hurried in. His eyes fell immediately on the Englander.

"Corporal Newkirk, you are to come with me," he said.

A look of panic suddenly appeared on Newkirk's face. "Why? What happened? Is it the Colonel?"

"Colonel Hogan is still alive. But he is to be rushed by truck to the hospital for immediate surgery. The Kommandant has permitted Sergeant Wilson and you to accompany Colonel Hogan to the hospital with myself and two others to go along as guards. Now please hurry!"

"Right behind you, mate!" Newkirk replied snatching his cover from the table and putting it on his head. He then followed Langenscheidt out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Didn't think I needed another OC, but I was wrong. I'm again using my OC Doctor Michael Prust, a member of the underground and a friend of Hogan's.**

**Chapter 3**

The ride to the hospital in Hammelburg was thankfully uneventful especially for the parties in the back of the truck. Hogan was still unconscious with Wilson and Newkirk close by. Corporal Karl Langenscheidt sat nearby watching the Colonel lying on the makeshift stretcher, the front of his shirt a bloody mess with the pressure bandage applied to his chest, blood already spotting the bandage.

Langenscheidt liked the American Colonel very much. He was always so polite and helpful, and had helped the Corporal several times with problems. In fact, the Corporal was aware of some of Colonel Hogan's 'monkey business' and chose to turn a blind eye on it. If by doing that one little thing allowed Hogan to continue with his 'monkey business' and would bring about an early end to the war, then Langenscheidt would consider it his small contribution to Colonel Hogan's operation.

Also, there was Sergeant Hans Schultz. The Corporal was very fond of the rotund Sergeant-of-the-Guard. Schultz was a gentle man for someone of his size of about 300 pounds. In fact, Langenscheidt was extremely glad Schultz became a guard at a POW camp, because with his gentle nature he would never survive being in a combat unit. He suspected Schultz knew a bit more about Hogan's 'monkey business' than he did, but he also knew the Sergeant ignored them as well because Schultz had no more love for Hitler and how he was destroying their beloved Germany than he did. And he knew how fond the Sergeant was of the Colonel and his small group, but especially Colonel Hogan. In fact, Schultz had related to him several times that he knew the American had kept him from being sent to the Russian front and he was grateful.

And now Langenscheidt was deeply concerned about Schultz and what would happen to him as a result of Colonel Hogan's shooting even though it was an accident. He knew the Sergeant felt terrible about injuring Hogan, and would spend the rest of the war trying to make it up to the American if he somehow survived. But what if Hogan should die? What then? Would Schultz ever recover? Somehow Langenscheidt doubted the rotund Sergeant would ever forgive himself if Hogan died. He recalled seeing the Sergeant sadly trudging across the compound in the direction of the guards' barracks and after learning what had happened, figured Schultz had been confined to his quarters for now. He was afraid of what would happen to his friend once General Burkhalter became involved. Langenscheidt began to feel something about this entire incident didn't feel right. Something about it bothered him although right now his thoughts were centered around the American officer. He would discuss his feelings with Kinch and the others later.

The truck pulled to a stop outside the hospital. Wilson and Langenscheidt climbed down from the truck. With Wilson carrying his medical bag stood aside as Langenscheidt handed his rifle to Sergeant Heidleman and gently slid the makeshift stretcher towards him. The driver, Corporal Reinhold assisted easing the stretcher the rest of the way out of the back of the truck allowing Newkirk to jump down. The Corporal handed his end of the stretcher to the Englander. Entering the hospital, they carried the stretcher and Wilson and Newkirk immediately spied Doctor Michael Prust hurrying towards them. They stopped and allowed the doctor to take a look at the blood staining the pressure bandage.

Prust looked at Wilson and shook his hand. "I am Dr. Prust. Your Colonel Klink telephoned and alerted us that Colonel Hogan was being brought in. What happened to this man if I may ask?"

"He took a bullet in the chest and was bleeding quite heavily," Wilson explained. By applying pressure we were able to stem the flow of blood somewhat, but he's still bleeding. He's been in and out of consciousness, and his breathing has become shallow. I managed a brief exam and noticed the bullet seems to be in the area of the heart." He sighed tiredly. "We tried as hard as possible to keep him still. I feel he's going to require immediate surgery."

Prust looked around and spotted a nurse rolling a gurney in their direction. Newkirk recognized her as a member of the underground with the Code Name Emerald because of her brilliant green eyes. "Nurse, we must get this man to x-ray right away."

With the gurney positioned right beside the makeshift stretcher, the men laid it on top of the gurney. Then, with an equal amount of care, the board was slowly slid out from under the Colonel who moaned with the sudden movement.

"Get him to x-ray immediately," he ordered the nurse. "I'll be right there."

"Jawohl, doctor," she replied as she began moving the gurney down the hall. As Prust turned to leave, he noticed Newkirk, Wilson and the guards starting to follow him, and held up a hand stopping them.

"I'm afraid you must wait here. Once I have the x-rays and complete my examination, I will inform you as to what I find." He noticed the distressed expressions on the faces of Newkirk and Wilson and smiled warmly. "Try not to worry. I will do everything I can for him. The waiting area is just around the corner." He then turned and walked away.

Newkirk stuck his hands in his pockets and looked at the medic. "We might as well have a seat, Joe. I got a feeling it's gonna be a long wait." He glanced over his shoulder at the guards. "Why don't we all have a seat and wait for news on the Gov'nor." With the guards following, Newkirk and Wilson walked to the waiting area and had a seat with the guards doing the same. Newkirk, never having been very good at long waits, both needed and wanted a cigarette desperately. But this being a hospital he couldn't. So instead, he removed his cover and began twisting it nervously in his hands. He glanced at Wilson who sat across from him with legs crossed, arms folded, and the back of his head against the wall, eyes closed.

"How can you be so ruddy calm, mate?" He asked the medic who, shifting his head, opened his eyes and looked at Newkirk. "I'm about ready to bloody scream at the top of me lungs and we've only been here about ten minutes."

Wilson smiled grimly. "When you're a medic you learn quickly you have to be patient." He chuckled a bit. "Now you know why I'm always so calm when one of the prisoners is injured or sick. Once you do what you can for a patient, all you can do is wait."

"I suppose," Newkirk said with a sigh. Both men knew they couldn't speak freely with the guards present. "I know this Dr. Prust is the best, and the Gov'nor needs the best right now."(1)

"After how he was able to help Colonel Hogan when he was extremely ill from that experimental drug, I have no doubt in my mind that if anyone can save him, it's Doctor Prust."

"It's not that I disagree with you, Joe. It's just that…." Newkirk hung his head and studied the floor.

Wilson sat up slowly and tilting his head, looked at Newkirk with concern. "It's just what, Newkirk?"

The Englander turned towards the medic. His eyes were bright with unshed tears. "It's just that what if the best isn't good enough this time? What happens then, huh?"

Wilson let out a deep breath. Newkirk could see a pain in the medic's eyes similar to his own. "I don't know, Newkirk. I really don't." Sighing, Wilson leaned back in his chair with his head against the wall again.

Newkirk slowly got to his feet and while still under the watchful eyes of the guards, trudged over to the window and stood in front of it looking out at the people scattered below. He couldn't even begin to imagine what life would be like at camp if the Colonel didn't make it. Besides being his commanding officer, Newkirk considered the Colonel a friend. Newkirk allowed a slight grin to appear as he thought about how he had no use for officers, didn't even like them. And then he met Colonel Robert Hogan. And in a short time Hogan had earned not only Newkirk's respect, loyalty and devotion; but his friendship as well. The Englander knew he would follow Hogan into hell even if neither of them came back. No, he just couldn't imagine life without the Colonel. He bowed his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Suddenly Newkirk felt a hand on his shoulder. Raising his head and looking around he spied Corporal Langenscheidt standing behind him with a faint smile. Newkirk blinked a couple of times to keep the tears from falling.

"Colonel Hogan will live," Langenscheidt said softly. "He is a strong man. You will see. He will survive and recover. You must have faith, Corporal Newkirk."

Newkirk turned to face the man that next to Schultz, he liked. "It's hard. The Gov'nor, he lost so much blood. I just don't know if he can make it this time. And to be honest, I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't."

"I believe he will make it. But, should he not, you will continue on for him. And he will continue to live in here and here." Langenscheidt touched Newkirk's head and heart with a finger. "But the Colonel will survive."

"I just can't believe ole Schultzie shot the Gov'nor. Even if it was an accident." Newkirk saw the Corporal stiffen at the mention of Schultz's name. He knew the rotund Sergeant and the Corporal were good friends and that it pained Langenscheidt to know Schultz was in serious trouble over Hogan's shooting. "I'm sorry about Schultzie, Corporal," he said. "And I don't know how I'll feel if the Colonel dies."

"I understand," Langensheidt replied sadly. "I can't believe it either. I just can't help but feel that something is not right about this entire incident. But…" he said letting out a deep breath. "…it won't matter after the Kommandant contacts General Burkhalter and reports the shooting. I'm positive the General will see to it that Schultz is transferred to the Russian front whether Colonel Hogan lives or not."

"I'm sorry," Newkirk replied grimly. "I know he's your friend and all."

Langenscheidt sighed. "I understand, Corporal. You are angry right now for what happened to Colonel Hogan, and I can't blame you. All I ask is that you keep in mind that Schultz did not mean for it to happen."

Just then, Newkirk looked up and saw Prust approaching, looking extremely grim. He left Langenscheidt as Wilson jumped up and both men approached the Doctor.

Prust rubbed his forehead as he looked at both men. He then folded his arms. "Colonel Hogan is being prepped for immediate surgery. According to the x-rays, the bullet is dangerously close to his heart. If anything causes that bullet to shift, it will enter his heart and kill him instantly. As he's still alive, I suspect pressure had been applied almost immediately." He glanced at Wilson who verified the information. "That was very wise even though he still lost a lot of blood. In fact, if it hadn't been for the pressure being applied, he would already have bled to death."

"Are you going to be performing the surgery, Doctor Prust?" asked Wilson.

"I will." He handed Wilson Hogan's dog tags. "I noticed from his tags he has blood type AB positive and we have a good supply on hand. You can all wait here until the surgery's over, but it could be awhile. Now, if you gentlemen excuse me, I must prepare for surgery." He started walking away.

"Doctor?" Newkirk called out. Pausing, Prust turned and looked back.

"Yes, Corporal?"

"You have to save Colonel Hogan, sir. He's awfully important to us. You can't let 'im die."

"I'll do my best for him. I promise," Prust replied in that fatherly voice Newkirk knew so well. "And now I must leave." He turned again and headed down the hall.

Newkirk watched him go before collapsing onto one of the chairs in the waiting area. He clasped his hands together and rested his chin on top, elbows on his knees. Wilson sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around the Englander's shoulders. Newkirk stared straight ahead. "I'm not a praying man, Wilson. Never have been. But I think I about to become one."

Prust was busy scrubbing as he prepared to perform surgery on his dear friend. He swallowed hard as he thought about the seriously wounded man being prepped at this moment.

_Oh, Robert, _he said to himself, _what happened to you, my dear friend? Who did this to you. But you needn't worry. I will not let you die! Not as long as I can do something about it!_

_

* * *

_

Back in the waiting room Sgt. Heidelman looked the two prisoners. "We should get back to camp," he said to the other two guards.

Newkirk and Wilson immediately looked around at the guards. "I am not leavin' 'til I know what happened to Colonel Hogan," Newkirk explained. "Now you can shoot me right here, right now, if you want or arrest me. But I ain't leavin' no matter how long it takes until I know the Gov'nor's condition after surgery."

"Neither am I, Sergeant," Wilson agreed eyeing the man.

Sergeant Heidelman, Corproal Langenscheidt and Corporal Reinhold got together and talked among themselves quietly for a few short minutes. Finally, Heidelman turned towards the two prisoners.

"We will wait with you until there is news, Corporal. Despite what you may think of me and Corporal Reinhold, we both like Colonel Hogan very much. He's always been very friendly and courteous with us, and has listened when we've had problems. He is a fine man. And a very caring man. I wish him no harm. We will wait no matter how long it may take."

Wilson and Newkirk eyed each other for a moment. Newkirk then looked back at Heidelman, surprised. "Won't you chaps get into trouble with the boss?"

"You mean the Kommandant?" asked Reinhold. Newkirk nodded. "Don't worry about him. He will understand. Plus…"

"Plus what?" asked Wilson.

"Plus, the longer it takes us to return to camp, it will delay for possibly a day anyway from him contacting General Burkhalter and having Schultz transferred to the Eastern front. Also, when the Colonel regains consciousness, perhaps he can let them know what really happened."

* * *

(1) Doctor Prust was first introduced (by me) in my story What If...? and made a reappearance in my last story Addiction.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Newkirk checked his watch for what must have been the umpteenth time. He wasn't even sure how much time had passed anymore. He found himself looking at Wilson who checked his own watch.

"It's only been an hour, Newkirk," he replied tiredly.

"Only one bleedin' hour?" Newkirk asked incredulously, eyebrows raised. "Feels more like five hours." He got up again and began to pace back and forth and rub the back of his neck as he had seen the Colonel do so many times. Newkirk stuck his other hand in his pants pocket. After awhile, Wilson leaned forward, arms on his thighs, hands clasped between his knees. He watched the Englander pace.

"Newkirk, sit down. You're reminding me of the Colonel with your pacing."

Newkirk paused and looked at the medic. "Let's just hope that memories of what the Gov'nor did is not all we have left. Besides, if I sit down I'm gonna go crackers. I wish I had a cigarette right 'bout now."

"I can escort you outside the hospital if you need to smoke," Langenscheidt offered.

Newkirk smiled at the Corporal. "Thanks anyway, mate. I'm afraid if I leave for even a few minutes Colonel Hogan might need me. I have to be here for him."

"I understand, Corporal," Langenscheidt replied. "I would feel the same if someone important to me was in the situation Colonel Hogan is in right now."

Newkirk wandered over to the window again and looked out at the sparse number of people below. He marveled at how these people acted as if they didn't have a care or concern in the world. He imagined some of them probably had loved ones in the hospital and hopefully they received happier news that he and Wilson had been given. He let out a deep breath and looked at his watch again. Why did operations have to take so bloody long before the doctor knew something? Turning away from the window, Newkirk leaned his back against the bars and stuffed both hands in his pockets and hung his head. He studied the blandness of the floor as he fought to keep his mind from thinking the worse. It was a losing battle.

_After nearly six hours, Prust came to the waiting room with a grim expression on his face; his surgical garb stained with blood. He looked at everyone in front of him before his eyes settled on Newkirk and Wilson. "I'm sorry," he said grimly. "I did everything I could. But the damage was just too severe. I couldn't save him."_

"_No!" Newkirk muttered as Wilson gripped him by both arms, fighting his own emotions. "The Gov'nor can't be dead! He can't be! No!" Newkirk squeezed his eyes shut and allowed the tears to roll down his cheeks as he fell to his knees. "He can't be dead! He just can't be! Oh God!" Newkirk covered his face with his hands and cried. Wilson kept a tight grip on the Englander's arms in an attempt to comfort him._

Newkirk suddenly shook his head and blinked to clear his head realizing it was his imagination playing tricks on him. He breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't real. Standing straight again, he resumed his pacing.

* * *

Wilson leaned back again with the back of his head resting against the wall with his eyes closed. That was when the nightmare came.

_He was the first to spot Doctor Prust approaching the waiting area. There was a lot of blood staining his surgical garb. But it was the look on his face that made him catch his breath in his throat. The doctor's face was grave and his eyes held a sadness in them._

"_How is Colonel Hogan?" Wilson asked nervously. He saw Prust hesitate a moment before answering._

"_I'm sorry. Colonel Hogan passed away on the operating table during surgery. His injury was just too severe as was his blood loss. I did everything I could, but I couldn't save him. Again, I'm sorry." _

The words 'I'm sorry,' echoed in Wilson's head repeatedly. The medic suddenly sat upright and shook his head with those two words still ringing in his ears. Looking around, he didn't see anybody approaching, and assumed it to be a bad dream. At least he hoped that's all it would be. He leaned forward again with arms on thighs, and hand clasped between his knees, afraid to doze off again.

* * *

Back at Stalag 13, the mood was solemn. News of Hogan's shooting by Sergeant Schultz had not only quickly spread throughout the camp, but had everybody of edge; especially when the seriousness of Hogan's injury was known. But the mood of the men in barracks two was more grim. They all knew Hogan's injury was extremely serious based upon what Wilson had told them before the Colonel had been removed by truck and taken to the hospital. Klink pretty much left the men of barracks two alone. He had no news to give them and was delaying contacting General Burkhalter until he had something to tell him about Hogan's condition.

Kinch, Carter and LeBeau were all seated around the table in the common room. LeBeau and Carter were picking at the food on their plates, while Kinch was staring in the dark liquid in his coffee cup. Nobody had spoken a word in over and hour. Kinch's pea green jacket was soaking in the sink. Finally, the silence became deafening.

"I wish we knew what was happening at the hospital," said Carter softly to nobody in particular. He dejectedly moved some food around on his plate.

"Oui," LeBeau agreed, pushing his plate aside. "What is it you Americans say? No news is good news. Perhaps in this case this is true."

"Perhaps you're right, LeBeau," Kinch murmured softly. "But I don't think I'll ever forget all the blood. I mean, I've seen the Colonel injured before, but, I've never seen that much blood."

"Try not to think about that, mon ami," LeBeau gently laid a hand on Kinch's arm. "The Colonel is a strong man. He will make it. You will see. He will get better and come back to us."

With a small smile, the radioman glanced at the feisty little Frenchman, knowing what he was trying to do. "Thanks, LeBeau."

"You are welcome," LeBeau replied with a small smile of his own.

Carter looked up at the Frenchman, eyes bright. "You really think the Colonel can make it this time, Louie? I mean, when Wilson said the bullet was dangerously close to his heart and that the slightest movement could cause it to…." Carter couldn't finish as he choked on the rest of the words.

"We can't think like that," Kinch said, looking at the younger Sergeant. "Everything was being done very carefully to make sure that bullet didn't shift in any way. And I'm sure they'll be even more careful at the hospital."

Carter's lower lip trembled. "I don't know what I'll do if Colonel Hogan doesn't make it," he said, his voice breaking. "I can't see taking orders from somebody else."

"That won't happen," LeBeau assured him. "I just know it."

LeBeau put a hand on Carter's shoulder and looked him directly in the eyes. "Lady luck has always been on the side of us and the Colonel in all our missions. Think of this as another mission but one that he must do alone. I am sure lady luck will not desert Colonel Hogan in his hour of need."

"You really think so?" asked Carter, swallowing hard.

"Oui. I must believe that," he replied glancing between Kinch and Carter. "Because to believe otherwise would be too horrible to imagine."

There was another few minutes of silence before Carter spoke again.

"Y'know, I feel bad for Schultz," he said. He noticed the looks he got from Kinch and LeBeau. "What?"

"Have you forgotten it was his clumsiness that injured the Colonel to begin with?" asked LeBeau a bit more harshly than he intended. "I for one, will never forgive him no matter what."

"Andrew, Schultz is more of a klutz than you. Only difference is that he has a rifle."

"That's just my point," Carter continued undeterred. "Ever since we've know Schultz his rifle has always been unloaded. Why would he suddenly have it loaded today? And another thing. Schultz is always leaving his rifle behind or misplacing it with our help of course, but he's never dropped it."

Kinch mulled over what Carter had said. He looked at LeBeau. "He's right, LeBeau. Schultz has always kept his rifle unloaded. Why would he put cartridges in it today of all days? He's also right about Schultz always leaving his rifle behind. And going on the theory of Carter being right, then something's fishy about this."

* * *

Schultz was alone in his quarters laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was going over in his mind what he had done hoping that by doing so he would find something to prove to him that he hadn't wounded Colonel Hogan. But every time he went over it in his head, he came up with the same results; it was his clumsiness in dropping the rifle that fired the shot that struck the American.

The obese guard really couldn't blame the four men closest to Hogan for being furious with him. After all, it was his weapon that had injured, possibly fatally, the American officer. He couldn't understand how such a thing could have happened. He was positive he had no bullets in his rifle; or was it possible he forgot they were in there? Yet, he didn't remember even loading the rifle.

Schultz's thoughts turned to Colonel Hogan. He recalled all the blood when he had accompanied the Kommandant into the barracks. And he'd never forget seeing Hogan on the floor with Newkirk cradling his head in his lap and Kinch holding his jacket against the wound trying desperately to stem the flow of blood. Hogan had looked so pale when Schultz saw him lying there; and nearly the entire front of his khaki shirt was soaked with blood. No matter how hard he tried, Schultz couldn't get the image of a profusely bleeding Hogan out of his mind. He turned on his side with one arm tucked under his pillow.

He prayed that the American would live and recover. And if he did, Schultz would spend the rest of the war making it up to Hogan somehow. But what if the Colonel didn't make it? There was that possibility. What would he do then? He suspected he would be ostracized by Hogan's men. As it was, Schultz knew he was already in deep trouble. Once the Kommandant reported the incident to General Burkhalter, he knew he would be on the next train to the Russian front. Schultz hoped that once he got there the end would come quickly. Closing his eyes, a single tear rolled down from the corner of his eye.

* * *

Newkirk was about to go crazy from waiting. Looking at his watch again, he noticed only three hours had passed with still no news. His legs were tired from pacing back and forth, but he didn't know what else to do; nor did he want to leave the hospital even for a minute to smoke the cigarette he so desperately wanted. Letting out a deep, deep breath, Newkirk went back to where the others were sitting and collapsed in one of the seats beside Wilson. Leaning back in the chair, Newkirk crossed his legs, folded his arms, and with his head against the wall, closed his eyes. After a few short minutes he had drifted off to sleep. Then the dream came.

_Newkirk opened his eyes and looked around. It took a few minutes to realize he was back in Stalag 13 and inside barracks two. He noticed Kinch, Carter, and LeBeau standing in the doorway of Hogan's quarters with their backs to him. He slowly approached them wondering what they were looking at inside the Colonel's quarters. As he drew closer the trio turned towards him, tears running down their faces._

"_What's wrong?" he asked nervously. "What's happened? Where's the Gov'nor?"_

_Kinch, Carter and LeBeau stood aside to allow Newkirk to move closer until he now stood in the doorway and gasped at the sight which met his eyes. Inside the Colonel's quarters sitting on top of two small benches was a large wooden box a bit bigger than a steamer trunk minus it's lid. Newkirk moved closer until he stood beside it and stared at the contents. He felt his heart cease beating and his blood run cold._

_Inside was the body of Colonel Robert Hogan, laid out in his brown leather bomber jacket, his crush cap pushed back on his head. But it was the front of his shirt, soaked with blood, that made him swallow the lump in his throat._

"_No!" he muttered. "No! It can't be true! It's not true! He's not dead!" _

_Someone grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him._

"_Newkirk! Stop it!" said a familiar voice. "Newkirk!"_

"_No! Colonel Hogan's not dead! He isn't!"_

"Newkirk! Wake up! You're dreaming, Newkirk!" Wilson continued shaking him.

The Englander's eyes flew open and he bolted upright in his chair. Wide-eyed, he looked around at the medic. "Blimey, what a ruddy nightmare." He saw the guards looking at him as well, worry on their faces.

"Care to talk about it?" asked Wilson gently. He could see Newkirk was still trembling.

"Not really," Newkirk replied taking a deep breath. "Maybe later, Joe." He suddenly looked at the medic. "How long was I asleep?"

"Maybe about an hour."

"Another bleedin' hour?" Newkirk pinched the bridge of his nose. "Blimey, Joe. When are they gonna tell us something? The longer it takes the more worried I'm gettin'. I'm becoming a ruddy basket case."

Sergeant Heidleman looked at his watch. "I'd better phone Colonel Klink and let him know what's happening and that we're waiting for news on the Colonel." He got to his feet and walked to the nurses' station around the corner.

Newkirk sighed wearily. Leaning forward again with arms on thighs, he twisted his cover between his knees. He stared at his hands. "Joe, I'm scared. I don't think I've ever been so scared in me entire life."

"Scared of what, Newkirk?" Wilson asked quietly, suspecting what the Corporal was going to say.

"I'm scared that Colonel Hogan's not gonna make it this time. I can't shake this feeling that we're gonna lose him. And if that happens, I don't think any of us will ever recover from it. I know I won't."

Wilson rested a hand on Newkirk's shoulder. "I'm afraid as well, Peter," he said. "But we must have faith. The Colonel is in good health, he's young and in good condition. He has that going for him. Also, we got to him quickly which is another plus. And he has the best in his profession working on him. Doctor Prust won't let anything happen to the Colonel."

"I know you're right, Joe," Newkirk replied, still staring at his hands as he continued twisting his cover. "It's just that what if everything the Colonel has in his favor isn't enough this time? What then?" He then looked up into the medic's face, hoping Wilson would have an answer for him.

But all Newkirk could see in Wilson's eyes and face was that he had no answer for him. No answer at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kommandant Klink hung up the phone with a grim expression on his face. He was still shaken over what he had witnessed when he had entered barracks two. Hogan, lying on the floor bleeding profusely, with Kinch frantically trying to stem the blood flow and Newkirk cradling his head. Klink closed his eyes hoping to block the sight from his mind and couldn't. He had seen Hogan injured before, but never had he seen so much blood. And although he would never admit it to anyone, he was frightened for Hogan especially after Sergeant Heidleman's telephone call. He got to his feet and walked to his liquor cabinet. Pouring himself a glass of Schnapps, he quickly gulped it down, then poured another. He also downed it in one gulp and poured a third.

Klink understood that in war there were casualties on both sides. But to possibly lose someone this way? At the hand of one of his own guards. And Schultz of all people. To Klink it was incomprehensible that this could of happened. He prayed that Hogan would survive. But Klink knew even if he did somehow recover, once General Burkhalter heard the news, Schultz was destined for the Russian front regardless. He downed the Schnapps and slammed the now empty glass on top of the liquor cabinet.

* * *

Hours later, Newkirk was going stir crazy. He looked at his watch sighing wearily. It had been ten hours since Hogan had been taken into surgery. He ran his hands down his face, then rubbed them together between his knees, arms resting on thighs. He looked over at Wilson.

"It's been ten hours, Joe. What is takin' 'em so bloody long?"

Wilson, with legs crossed, arms folded, and the back of his head against the wall, turned to face the Englander. "The bullet could have done more damage than originally believed. Also, they are being very thorough, Newkirk. And being thorough takes time. Unfortunately, some things take more time than others."

"I know that," Newkirk replied tiredly. "It's just the waiting that I can't stand. I've never been very patient about anything in me entire life."

Out of the corner of his eye, Newkirk spotted Prust, his surgical garb bloodstained. He looked exhausted and much older than before the surgery. Wilson noticed Newkirk's change of expression and looked around. The two men hurriedly got to their feet as the doctor approached and sat down near them. He motioned for them to sit back down. He rubbed his hands together as he thought about what he was going to say.

His silence made Newkirk and Wilson fear the worse. Swallowing the large lump in his throat and with shiny eyes, the Englander looked Prust in the face. "The Colonel, is he….?" he couldn't finish.

Prust realized immediately what they were thinking by his silence. He allowed a small smile to appear. "Colonel Hogan, surprisingly, is still alive." He rubbed the back of his neck. "We had to give him twelve units of blood. But we did get the bullet out."

"Did it hit any vital organs?" Wilson asked nervously.

"The bullet nicked the heart muscle," he said. "In fact, despite the seriousness, the Colonel was extremely fortunate. One centimeter over and he would have died instantly."

Newkirk leaned back in his chair, letting out a deep breath. "Blimey," was all he could utter.

"What's his condition now?" asked Wilson.

"Extremely serious, Sergeant Wilson. And for about one or two weeks he must remain completely still because of where the bullet hit. So, we are going to keep him heavily sedated during that time."

For the first time in hours, Newkirk allowed a small smile to creep onto his face. "Then he'll be all right?" he asked looking at Prust hopefully.

The doctor ran a hand over his graying hair. "He should be. That's the reason we'll be keeping him heavily sedated. We don't want any unnecessary movement by Colonel Hogan. However, the first seventy-two hours will tell as with any serious surgery."

"Can we see him?" asked Wilson.

"Right now he's in recovery. Once we move him to a room you'll only be able to see him for a few minutes. Just keep in mind he's unconscious and may or may not hear you or even know you're there. I'll send somebody to get you once he's settled in his room. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." He slowly got up as did Wilson and Newkirk. They both shook Prust's hand. Their eyes spoke volumes that words could never express.

"Thank you, doctor," Wilson said.

"Yes, sir," Newkirk said. "Thanks, mate…I mean doctor."

"You're entirely welcome gentlemen." That said, Prust briefly glanced at the guards before he left.

Sergeant Heidleman wearily got to his feet. "I will update Kommandant Klink as to Colonel Hogan's condition." He looked at the camp medic. "Sergeant Wilson, perhaps you should accompany me. You can explain what the doctor said much better than I being a layman." He waited as a weary Wilson got up and accompanied the Sergeant to the nurses' station to use the phone.

Now alone with Corporals Langenscheidt and Reinhold, Newkirk glanced in their direction with a small grin to see both guards smiling back at him. The Englander could tell that both guards were just as relieved as him that Hogan was still alive. Newkirk knew that in camp, a majority of the guards liked Hogan more than Klink; he even wondered if Klink suspected that his Senior POW officer was more popular and respected by his own guards than himself. Hearing footsteps Newkirk glanced over and noticed Wilson and Sgt. Heidleman returning.. They both were chatting amicably. Wilson sat down beside Newkirk.

"What did ole Klink have to say, Joe?" asked the Englander quietly.

"I sensed he was very relieved that Colonel Hogan survived the surgery. And he demanded we be brought back to camp immediately." He suddenly grinned. "But Sergeant Heidleman and myself convinced him to let us stay until after we see the Colonel."

"How the bloody hell did you manage that?" Newkirk asked glancing back and forth at both Sergeants.

"It was simple really," Wilson replied. "After I explained the Colonel's injuries and what Dr. Prust had said, I then told Klink that before he contacted General Burkhalter he might want to wait until as the camp medical officer, I have a chance to actually see the Colonel myself and what was being done for him so he would then have a more accurate report to give the General."

"I can understand you being the camp medical officer, but what about me? Didn't he demand I be brought back to camp?" asked Newkirk, puzzled.

"Sergeant Heidleman and I both convinced Colonel Klink that you refused to return to camp until you had seen for yourself that the Colonel was doing all right, and this way you could update the men in barracks two while I spoke with him. Frankly, I think he's looking for any excuse to delay calling the General about Schultz shooting the Colonel. So he agreed."

Newkirk shook his head, amused. "Blimey, Joe. You've been hangin' 'round the Gov'nor too long. Pickin' up some bad habits."

Just then a nurse appeared. "Excuse me." Everybody turned towards her. "But are you the gentlemen who came with a Colonel Hogan?"

Newkirk smiled at the pretty brunette with the large brown eyes. He looked her up and down approvingly. _What a gorgeous bird, _he thought. And at any other time he would've made a play for her, but perhaps another time. "That's us, Miss," he said. He noticed her name tag: it read 'Nurse R. Schmidt.' Newkirk committed the name to memory.

"Dr. Prust wanted me to inform you that Colonel Hogan has been moved to his room. You may come and see him, but only for ten minutes. If you will just follow me, bitte."

Wilson and Newkirk, getting up, looked at the guards. Corporal Langenscheidt got up. "I will accompany you to Colonel Hogan's room and wait outside while you visit."

Newkirk, Wilson, and Langenscheidt followed the nurse down the hall and around the corner to room 209. The nurse entered followed by Newkirk and Wilson. Langenscheidt, leaning against the wall, remained outside across from the room. After the two men entered, the nurse left reminding them they could only stay for ten minutes. Then, she left them alone with the patient.

Newkirk and Wilson slowly approached the bed gazing down at the American officer. Hogan looked deathly pale. The arm nearest to them had an intravenous needle in it with a tube connected to a bottle hanging from a pole. Two needle punctures were noticed on the same arm. Newkirk looked at Wilson, puzzled. The medic explained Hogan had probably been given pain meds and an antibiotic. Nodding, the Englander sat down in the chair beside the bed. Reaching out, he grasped the Colonel's hand.

Never having been very good at expressing his feelings, he struggled to say what was on his mind.

"Gov'nor, it's ole Newkirk. Wilson and me was allowed to come see you. You had us scared, Colonel. Really scared back in the barracks. We thought you were a goner for sure. We can only stay ten minutes. And well, I just wanna say don't you worry about nothing. We'll look after things for you. You just concentrate on gettin' better and come back to us." He looked over his shoulder at the camp medic. "Joe? You wanna say anything to the Gov'nor 'fore we have to leave?" He got up and allowed Wilson to sit down.

Wilson studied Hogan's pale face and swallowed the lump in his throat. It pained him seeing his commanding officer like this. But at least, Wilson thought, he was alive. "Colonel, it's Joe. You have Michael Prust caring for you and I don't have to remind you how good he is. He also operated on you to remove the bullet. You were fortunate it didn't kill you." He looked at his watch noticing time was growing short. "We have to go now, Colonel. But, we wanted to see for ourselves how you were. Even Kommandant Klink is worried about you" He patted Hogan's shoulder. "We'll try and get Klink to let us come back, sir. Rest easy and fight, Colonel. Fight with everything you have."

Both men turned when the door opened and the nurse looked in. "I'm sorry," she said. "But I'm afraid you will have to leave now."

Wilson joined the nurse at the door. He looked over his shoulder and saw Newkirk lingering beside Hogan's bed, studying the stricken officer. Newkirk patted Hogan's hand.

"We'll pulling for you, sir. Don't you go leavin' us. We need you." Then, looking somewhat dejected at having to leave, the Englander joined Wilson at the door and the two men walked back out into the hallway.

* * *

Kommandant Klink slowly walked towards barracks two, noticing the lights were still on even though it was past time for lights out. However, he knew the men were waiting for news on Colonel Hogan so he was willing to cut them some slack regarding this violation of the rules. He opened the door and immediately noticed a somber group of prisoners who stared at him anxiously. He also noticed Kinch, Carter, and LeBeau seated at the table looking at him.

"Kommandant, is there something we can do for you?" asked a startled Kinch while a chill went through his body. He suspected the Kommandant had some news about the Colonel.

"I just spoke with Sergeant Wilson. I have some news regarding Colonel Hogan." His expression was not missed by the men. They braced themselves for the worst.

The men looked at each other before finally turning their attention back to Klink. "Kommandant…" Kinch asked with trepidation. "Is Colonel Hogan…?" he didn't finish as the rest of the words stuck in his throat.

"No, Sergeant Kinchloe. Colonel Hogan is alive and underwent a successful ten-hour operation to remove the bullet which nicked his heart muscle." Klink paused as there were moans from the men.

"He's alive, Kommandant?" asked LeBeau, his eyes bright. "Will he be all right?"

"Dr. Prust thinks so," Klink explained. "But Colonel Hogan will need to be kept sedated for awhile because the doctor doesn't want him moving around unnecessarily with the type of injury he received. Now, until such time as Colonel Hogan has recovered and can resume his duties as Senior POW officer, Sergeant Kinchloe will be the Acting Senior POW, effective immediately. Are there any questions?"

Carter raised his hand as if he was in school trying to get the teacher's question.

Klink looked at the young Sergeant. "What is it, Sergeant Carter?"

"Kommandant, will we be able to visit Colonel Hogan while he's in the hospital?"

"I have to think about that, speak with Dr. Prust, and see what he says. I'll have to get back to you on that." Klink hadn't forgotten the men's last visit to see Hogan in the hospital when he was in a coma and he believed it was their visit which brought Hogan out of his coma. (1) "Are there any other questions?"

"Just one more, Kommandant…sir…" it was Carter again.

"Since Sergeant Schultz is restricted to his quarters, who's going to temporarily replace him? I mean, he always announces roll call."

"I'm glad you brought that up, Carter," Klink replied. "Beginning tomorrow, Sergeant Karl Dietrich will be the new Sergeant-of-the-Guard, and will announce roll call."

"Wait a minute, Kommandant," Kinch interrupted. "You said Sgt. Dietrich will be the **new** Sergeant-of-the-Guard. Don't you mean **Acting** Sergeant-of-the-Guard?"

Klink let out a deep breath. "No I don't. He is now the new Sergeant-of-the-Guard effective tomorrow. That is all. Goodnight." Klink abruptly turned and walked out of the barracks leaving a group of bewildered men.

Kinch, LeBeau and Carter all looked at each other with concern.

"Sergeant Dietrich?" LeBeau repeated. "I've heard things about him, mon ami. And the things I've heard are not nice." He looked Kinch in the face.

"I know what you mean," Kinch added solemnly. "I've heard whispers about him as well from some of the other prisoners."

"What?" asked Carter, confused. "What did he do?"

LeBeau and Kinch looked at Carter disbelievingly.

"Unlike Schultz, Dietrich can't be bribed. He also doesn't look the other way," Kinch explained.

"And he's not very friendly," LeBeau added. "I heard from one of the prisoners in another barracks that he is rough and mistreats the prisoners."

"Sounds like we've got a problem," Kinch replied. "We're gonna have to limit our going down into the tunnels. We can't afford to have this Dietrich discover the operation."

Just then Baker got down from his bunk and poured himself a cup of warm leftover coffee. Something had been bothering him since the Colonel's shooting, and hearing Dietrich's name made him realize what it was. He sat down at the table. "Did I hear the Kommandant correctly?" he asked. "We're gonna have Sergeant Dietrich in place of Schultz?"

"You heard right," said Kinch.

"That's what I thought I heard," Baker replied. He looked worried.

"What's wrong, Richard?" asked Kinch.

"I'm not sure exactly if it means anything. But I think there's something you guys should know."

The others exchanged puzzled looks.

"Know about what, mon ami?" asked LeBeau.

"Something I accidentally overheard between Sergeant Dietrich and Colonel Hogan a couple of days ago."

* * *

(1) The incident referred to with Hogan in a coma is from my story What If…?


	6. Chapter 6

**There is mention made of an unpleasant incident of a sexual nature having taken place in this chapter. But there is no explicit or graphic description made.**

**Chapter 6**

"You overheard something between the Colonel and Sergeant Dietrich?" asked LeBeau with narrowed eyes. "Like what? A conversation perhaps?"

"A conversation? Try an argument," Baker replied. "And I mean a serious argument."

Carter, Kinch and LeBeau exchanged troubled looks. They could tell each was thinking the same thing.

"What happened, man?" asked Kinch. "What did you hear?"

Baker took a sip of his coffee. "Well, like I said, I accidentally overheard them. They weren't even aware I was there. Colonel Hogan approached Dietrich about three days ago in the compound near the motor pool where the guard was posted. The Colonel was enraged. I could tell by his face. I had seen the Colonel two hours before when he was speaking with Corporal Sanger outside barracks ten. Sanger looked really upset when he was talking with the Colonel. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but as they spoke, the Colonel's face got darker and darker like it does when he gets really angry."

The men all agreed. They had seen their commanding officer extremely angry many times over the years, and they knew it was always best to stay out of his way when he was like that. They also knew he didn't like the Sergeant at all.

"What happened then?" asked Carter.

"I've seen the Colonel really angry before," Baker continued. "But this time was different. I mean, he looked like he could physically kill someone. That's how angry he was. I was afraid for him and what he might do in that state, so I followed him at a safe distance. He never even noticed me. Anyway, I saw him head straight to the motor pool where Sergeant Dietrich was posted. I hid nearby just in case the Colonel needed help. That's when the argument started."

Kinch was beginning to have an idea where this was going. Glancing at LeBeau, the radioman could tell LeBeau was thinking the same thing. Carter, of course, had no idea.

"The Colonel grabbed Dietrich by the collar, shoved him against one of the vehicles, and got right in his face. He warned him he'd heard what he had done to Corporal Sanger, was going to report him to the Kommandant, and if it was the last thing he ever did, he would see Dietrich sent to the Russian front. I thought the Colonel was going to hit him he was so enraged."

"What did Dietrich do?" asked LeBeau, not liking where this was heading.

"Dietrich pulled the Colonel's hands away from his collar and smirked. I heard him tell Colonel Hogan that nobody would believe a prisoner of war because Sanger would never repeat his story to anybody, especially not the Kommandant, and that Colonel Hogan would look like a fool. Then the Colonel told him that when he was done, everybody, including Klink and General Burkhalter would not only know what he'd done, but the kind of man he really was. That's when I heard it."

"Heard what?" asked Carter.

"Dietrich threatened Colonel Hogan. He told him before he let a worthless American dog threaten him, he'd do the same thing to him he did to Sanger and mess him up physically, and then he'd see him dead and that he'd better watch his back from that moment on."

"What did the Colonel say to being threatened by Dietrich?" asked Kinch. He and the others all knew Hogan didn't take kindly to personal threats.

"He smirked and told the Sergeant that what he just said would be added to the list of things he would tell the Kommandant and the General. Then, the Colonel turned and stormed away in the direction of the barracks."

Seeing that Baker was finished with his story except for one missing detail, Kinch looked at him and thought about what he was about to ask. "Richard, what did Sergeant Dietrich do to Corporal Sanger? Do you know by any chance?"

Baker's eyes looked pained as he stared at Kinch. "Yeah I do, Kinch. I asked Corporal Sanger and while he was reluctant to tell me, he gave me enough to give me a good idea of what happened with Dietrich. I just don't know if I can repeat it."

Kinch could sense the young Sergeant's discomfort, especially if what happened is what Kinch suspected. He rested a hand on Baker's shoulder. "It's okay, Richard. But I have to know. Especially as I'm currently the Acting Senior POW until the Colonel gets back. I need to know if what I suspect is true."

Baker let out a deep breath. He then studied the faces of Kinch, Carter and LeBeau. "Corporal Sanger gave me the impression that Sergeant Dietrich sexually abused him with his rifle because he wasn't satisfied with the job he did cleaning the delousing station the day before yesterday."

"That's what I suspected," Kinch explained to the others with anger in his voice. "And I know the Colonel probably went ballistic when he heard that. We all know how protective he is when it comes to the men under his command."

LeBeau let loose a stream of French words which the others suspected were probably a string of obscenities. Kinch clenched and unclenched his fist. Right now he wanted to hit something, or someone was more like it. Then he saw Carter looking confused as only Carter could.

"What don't you understand, Carter?" Kinch asked gently.

"I don't understand how somebody could be sexually abused with a rifle. I mean, it seems to me that someone would have to take their rifle and…" he suddenly paused as what confused him became clear. "Oh…" he said, horror showing on his face. He looked at Kinch and swallowed. "That's an awful thing to do to somebody, anybody."

Kinch let out a deep breath. "I guess in the morning after roll call I'd better go talk with Corporal Sanger." He suddenly rubbed his chin while lost in thought. "I wonder…"

"What is it, mon ami?" asked LeBeau.

"You know, there is something definitely strange when you think about what happened to Colonel Hogan only days after he had an argument with this Dietrich."

"Oui, I agree," the Frenchman concurred. "I believe this Sergeant Dietrich probably shot the Colonel hoping to kill him and keep him from exposing what he had done to Corporal Sanger."

Just then the barracks door opened and a very tired Newkirk trudged in, closing the door. He immediately noticed the grim faces of the other. "What's goin' on?" he asked. "If it's about the Gov'nor he's still alive."

"We know. Klink came and told us after receiving a call from one of the guards and Joe Wilson from the hospital. By the way, Peter. I'm Acting Senior POW until the Colonel recovers," Kinch explained.

Grabbing a coffee cup, the Englander poured a half-cup of coffee and sat down. He took a drink. "Then what's with all the long faces?" he asked.

"Guess who's replacing Schultzie as Sergeant-of-the-Guard," said LeBeau.

"Who?" Newkirk asked before taking another drink.

"Sergeant Dietrich," Kinch replied.

Newkirk's eyes widened as he made choking sounds after swallowing his coffee too suddenly. "Blimey. The old pain in the ass himself. Charming."

"And that's not the worst of it," Kinch added.

He and LeBeau repeated what Baker had told them, including what had happened to Corporal Sanger and the threats made to Colonel Hogan. They saw Newkirk's eyes flash dangerously. The Englander slammed his fist down hard on the table causing his coffee cup to jump, hot coffee splashing about.

"That bloody perverted animal! No wonder the Gov'nor was so angry. And then to threaten to do the same thing to him and to kill him as well. Is Corporal Sanger all right?"

"He seemed okay when I spoke with him earlier," Baker explained. "But he was definitely upset and appeared still traumatized by what happened. But he told me the Colonel had sent Wilson to check him over."

"I'm gonna speak with him tomorrow and take Joe with me," Kinch said. "I want him to check the corporal again just to make sure everything's okay with him."

"Y'know somethin'…." Newkirk began, his eyes narrowed. "I think Langenscheidt was right after all."

"About what, mon ami?" asked LeBeau.

"Langenscheidt doesn't believe Schultzie shot the Gov'nor either. And now that I've had time to think about it, he's right. I mean, ole Schultzie always kept his rifle unloaded. And isn't it bloody convenient that his rifle just happened to be loaded the same day and time the Colonel gets shot which is also a couple of days after the Gov'nor gets into a row with this bastard."

"We were discussing the possibility of Sergeant Dietrich being the one who shot the Colonel before you walked in, " said LeBeau. He looked at Newkirk, Kinch, Baker and Carter. "I think we'd better check into this more before Schultzie is sent to the Russian front or worse."

"I agree, mate," Newkirk added. "It's not a stretch to think this Sergeant Dietrich would hesitate to frame ole Schultzie for what he did. If he becomes the permanent Sergeant-of-the-Guard we're gonna be in a bloody fine mess we will. Besides that, we gotta protect the Colonel. I mean, if Dietrich was clever enough to shoot him and frame Schultz for it, then he might find a way to get to the Colonel in the hospital. Dr. Prust says the Gov'nor has to stay heavily sedated for at least two weeks because of where the bullet hit. That makes him vulnerable."

"I agree with Newkirk," Kinch replied. He looked at his watch. "I suggest we all get some sleep. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Starting with getting protection for Colonel Hogan before role call."

* * *

Sergeant Karl Dietrich lay awake in his bed in the guards' barracks. He had a sickening smirk on his face. Come morning, he would be introduced to the prisoners as the new Sergeant-of-the-Guard. And that fat simpleton Schultz would soon be on his way to the Russian front or in front of the firing squad. Whichever General Burkhalter decided was fine with him.

His mind turned to that whiny little corporal in barracks ten, Sanger. Tomorrow he would put the fear of God into him so he would never open his mouth to another person about what happened. If that didn't work, he would simply come up with an excuse for having to kill him. Shot while trying to escape was always one he could rely on as a last resort.

Then there was the problem of one Colonel Robert Hogan. He had shot him in the chest and hoped he hit him in the heart killing him instantly, or at least hoping he would die within minutes or hours. But from what he'd been able to find out from Langenscheidt was that Hogan was still alive and that the bullet had nicked the heart muscle. Hogan had to die. _Nobody talks to me, Karl Dietrich, like that dog did, _he thought to himself._ Hogan was nothing more than a mongrel who needed to be put to sleep._ Dietrich couldn't believe his luck when Langenscheidt told him that Hogan was to be kept sedated for two weeks. That was perfect. A cunning smile appeared. All he had to do was find a way to get into the hospital and kill the American dog and his death would be attributed to his injury. Dietrich sighed. It was just too bad he wouldn't be able to use his rifle and do to Hogan what he had done to that whiny little corporal. It certainly would teach the American to watch his mouth when addressing a member of a superior race. _Then again, maybe I'll have fun with him anyway before I kill him. I might not be able to use my rifle, but perhaps there will be something else I can use to mutilate him and hear him scream in agony before I put him to sleep permanently._

* * *

Kommandant Klink lay in bed but couldn't sleep. He was too uptight to sleep. He couldn't get over the fact that after roll call in the morning, he would contact the hospital and check on Hogan's condition, then, he would have to call General Burkhalter and report the incident. He also knew once he did that, Schultz would either be shipped to the Russian front or executed.

_How could this have happened?_ Klink asked himself. _"How could Schultz have done this? I can't believe this is happening. I just can't._

Then Klink's mind turned to Colonel Hogan. All he knew was that Hogan was still alive, and hopefully he would recover completely. But what if he died without regaining consciousness? After all, the bullet had nicked Hogan's heart muscle. No, Klink would not allow himself to even think such a thing. Hogan would live and he would recover. Klink just couldn't imagine Stalag 13 without the brash and irritating American. Right now the Kommandant would give anything if Hogan was here to help get Schultz get out of this mess. As far as Klink was concerned, Schultz was an incompetent guard, a coward, and a klutz; but regardless, he did not deserve to die or be sent to the Russian front for it. But the Kommandant realized without Hogan in camp, Schultz had two chances of surviving; slim and none.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Prust and the nurse known as Emerald, stood beside Hogan's beside staring at the unconscious man lying in it. Prust's arms were folded while Emerald kept her hands in the pockets of her uniform.

"Michael, do you think Papa Bear will be all right?" she asked quietly in a soft voice.

"I hope so, Judith," Prust replied. gently. "If we keep him sedated and still for a week or two he should make a complete recovery. "But he cannot be allowed to move around. He could rip his stitches and start to bleed again. So keep an eye on him. I'm assigning you to care for him as his nurse."

"Yes, sir." Suddenly, her eyes widened with concern. "Michael, I just thought of something. You said he is to be kept here in the hospital for two weeks. How will we be able to justify that with a prisoner-of-war much less an American?"

Prust smiled with that fatherly smile everyone who knew him loved. "Don't worry, Judith. General Kinchmeyer of the Gestapo has seen to everything." He winked at the nurse. She smiled in return knowing that General Kinchmeyer was one of Papa Bear's men.

* * *

Kinch woke up to the smell of fresh made coffee. Looking around he noticed LeBeau seated at the table, already dressed. He glanced at his watch, then at the Frenchman. "Louie, what're you doing up at this hour? Roll call's not for another two hours. And don't tell me you needed to make the coffee. It doesn't take two hours to make coffee."

LeBeau shrugged. "I couldn't stay asleep. Thinking about what that filthy Bosche did to Corporal Sanger and to the Colonel. Not to mention poor Schultzie." The Frenchman looked up into his friend's face with a troubled expression. "I must apologize to Schultzie first chance I get. I was wrong." His eyes then narrowed. "What are you doing up?"

"Did you forget? I need to contact the underground and get some protection for the Colonel." Kinch hurriedly got dressed. "At least that'll keep Dietrich away from him. And I owe Schultz an apology too. "

"I think we all do, mate," said another voice softly. "I mean, some of the things I said to 'im were bloody rude," Newkirk remarked as he got dressed.

"You guys talkin' 'bout Schultz?" whispered Carter sitting up on the bunk beneath Newkirk's.

"Yeah," Kinch replied. "We were wrong about Schultz."

"See," Carter began, his face beaming. "I told you Schultz didn't do it."

After Newkirk lit a cigarette, he looked at his best friend. "Carter, do me a favor, will you?"

"Sure, pal. What is it?"

"Shut up with the bloody I told you so."

"Right," Carter agreed. The men watched Kinch walk over to the double bunk and strike the hidden mechanism. He made sure to keep the bunk from rattling and awakening the other sleeping prisoners.

"LeBeau, keep an eye out," Kinch said stepping over the bed frame and onto the ladder. The Frenchman got up and walked over to the barracks door and cracked it open. "If I'm not back before roll call is announced, somebody yell for me." He disappeared down the ladder.

About an hour later, Kinch climbed back up into the barracks and struck the hidden mechanism, again making sure to keep the bunk from rattling. As the ladder rose and the bunk dropped over the tunnel opening, he turned and sat back at the table.

LeBeau closed the door and joined them as Carter poured Kinch a cup of coffee before sitting down himself.

"What did the underground say, mon ami?" asked LeBeau.

Kinch took a drink of coffee. "I spoke with Otto and told him about the Colonel's situation. I explained we needed three Gestapo guards to be posted outside the Colonel's hospital room, and one Gestapo officer, and not to let anybody except Michael Prust, and whomever he designates to be allowed into the Colonel's room. Later, I'll speak with Michael and have him select whomever he decides to help care for the Colonel. This way, we can limit the number of people who are allowed access to the Colonel."

"Also, I don't see this bastard trying to get past our Gestapo guards. And I know it'd make me feel better knowing that while the Gov'nor's vulnerable, he'll be protected." He checked his watch. "Roll call's gonna be in an hour. Kinch, you gonna approach Klink after roll call about us bein' allowed to go see the Gov'nor?"

"That's one of the things I'll speak with him about. I also have to find out if the Colonel ever spoke with him about Corporal Sanger. Then I'll talk to the Corporal afterward. I'm hoping I can get him to tell the Kommandant what happened to him. It'll supply a motive when I tell Klink we believe Sergeant Dietrich shot Colonel Hogan."

* * *

Corporal Sanger's hands were still trembling as he finished buttoning his shirt. Nobody other than Colonel Hogan knew what had happened to him at the hands of Sergeant Dietrich, and now the Colonel was in the hospital having been shot in the chest by Sergeant Schultz. Sanger let out a deep breath as he thought about it. He suspected Sergeant Dietrich was involved because it was all too timely to have been an accident. He wouldn't have put it past him. The other men in barracks ten had no idea what Dietrich had done to the young, blond-haired, blue-eyed Corporal, and Sanger was glad they didn't know. All they **did** know was that the arrogant, smug and self-righteous German guard had tortured the young man somehow and frightened him badly.

So absorbed in his thoughts, Sanger nearly jumped out of his uniform when he felt somebody's hand on his shoulder. In a cold sweat, he turned around. It took a few minutes for him to relax when he saw his friend, Sergeant Barry Derrick, smiling at him. "Hey, kid. You gonna hog that mirror all morning? How about letting the rest of us take a look at ourselves?"

Sanger forced a smile to his face. "Sure, Sarge," he replied nervously and started walking away. But he was stopped by Derrick who looked concerned.

"Something wrong, kid?" he asked. "You've been awfully jumpy since your run-in with that Kraut bastard a couple of days ago. Are you sure you're all right?"

Sanger nodded. "Yeah. I guess I'm still a bit jumpy after what happened to the Colonel yesterday."

"I know what you mean, kid," Derrick answered. "And to be shot by Schultz of all people. Never saw that coming in a million years."

Just then, there was loud banging on the barracks door. Sanger immediately froze while Sergeant Derrick walked over to the door and opened it to reveal the intimidating figure of Sergeant Karl Dietrich. Derrick swallowed nervously and checked his watch. Roll call was still thirty minutes away.

"We'll be on time for roll call, Sergeant Dietrich," Derrick said nervously. Dietrich didn't respond. Instead, his eyes were on Corporal Sanger. He pointed at him.

"You will come with me," he ordered in a voice that froze the other men into silence as they watched and listened. Sanger was too paralyzed with fear to move. Dietrich reached out a large hand and roughly seized the young Sergeant by the arm. "I **said** you will come with me!" He jerked Sanger close to him. "When I give you an order you will obey. Understand, swine!" He then jerked the young Sergeant forward toward the open door.

Derrick suddenly reached out and grabbed the Sergeant's arm. "Wait a minute, Sergeant. You can't take him. It's almost time for roll call." Derrick was totally unprepared for what happened next.

Releasing Sanger's arm, Dietrich reached for his pistol and pressed it against Derrick's head. He smirked at the Sergeant. "Remove your hands from me, dog! You have one minute to do so or I will pull the trigger." To emphasize his point, everybody heard the safety being removed and the weapon cocked. Derrick immediately released the Sergeant's arm and took a step back. Still smirking, Dietrich put the safety back on his weapon and appeared about to re-holster it when he suddenly backhanded Derrick with it, sending the Sergeant backward onto the floor. Dietrich then re-holstered the weapon. "Next time you put a hand on me, I'll put a bullet in your head, dog." He then shoved Sanger outside, slamming the door shut behind him.

Several of the men gathered around Sergeant Derrick and helped him to his feet. He wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. He looked nervously at the closed door, his face full of fear.

"I wonder what that bastard wants with Sanger now?" he asked no-one in particular. He then looked at the man beside him, a Corporal Bannister, in the eye. "After roll call, we'd better speak with Kinch. He'll know what to do. He is the Acting Senior POW until the Colonel gets back."

"You mean if Colonel Hogan lives, don't you?" Bannister asked solemnly.

"Regardless. Kinch is in charge right now so he's the one we talk to."

Sanger realized he was shaking with terror at being alone with the German Sergeant who towered over him as they were alone behind barracks seven which he knew was empty right now. He watched Dietrich to see what he was going to do to him this time. He remembered what had happened the last time Dietrich got him alone and inside barracks seven. He had shoved him on the floor, pinned him down with his boot and tied his arms behind his back and shoved a gag in his mouth and then he...Sanger prayed it wouldn't happen again. If it did, Sanger promised he would kill himself rather than be the plaything of this animal. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to forget the horror of the last time.

Smirking evilly, Dietrich slowly walked around the young Corporal with a small rubber club in his hand that he kept concealed in his coat pocket. He was slapping it in the palm of his opposite hand. He enjoyed watching the Corporal react every time he heard the smacking sound of the club in the guard's hand. Sanger opened his eyes when he felt the cold, hard rubber touch his cheek.

"You have been running your mouth, Corporal," Dietrich said suddenly shoving the club under Sanger's lower jaw and holding it there. "I know you spoke with the American mongrel named Hogan. Didn't you?" his voice was very calm but cold.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sergeant," Sanger stammered. "I didn't tell anybody. I swear."

"You're lying, Corporal. I know you spoke with Hogan. And do you want to know how I know? I know because your American Colonel confronted me about it. He put his hands on me. That mongrel dared put his hands on a superior. I could have had him shot for that. In fact…" Dietrich smiled in such a way that it chilled Sanger's blood. He leaned closer and spoke in a low voice. "…I did." He chuckled evilly. "I shot the bastard not only for daring to put his hands on me, but because he was going to complain about me to the Kommandant. I couldn't allow that. So you see, Corporal, the shooting of your Colonel is your fault because you opened your mouth. I shot him because of you."

Sanger, closing his eyes tightly began to cry. He heard Dietrich chuckling. "Ja, Corporal. You are to blame for Colonel Hogan being shot. And unfortunately, you will be responsible for his death as well."

"But…but…but…Colonel Hogan is alive,sir."

"That is merely a formality, Corporal. A formality I will soon remedy. You didn't think I would let him live, now did you?"

"Please, sir," Sanger found himself pleading. "Please don't kill Colonel Hogan. I'll do anything you want! And I won't say anything to anybody else. I promise! Just don't hurt the Colonel anymore!"

Dietrich resumed walking around the young man again as he appeared to think about what Sanger had said. The Corporal swallowed the lump in his throat, nervously waiting. Finally, after a few short minutes, he stopped in front of Sanger again and looked him in the face.

"And why should I let Hogan live?" he asked. "Convince me why."

The Corporal licked his dry lips as he wiped his face with both hands. "Because, sir, without me telling my story, there will be nobody to back up the Colonel's accusations. He'll have no proof of anything. And without proof, his accusations will be unfounded. So you see, sir, you'll have nothing to worry about. So, will you let the Colonel live? Please?"

Dietrich gently tapped the rubber club in his hand. Finally, after a minute or two, he smirked in the Corporal's face. "Not good enough, Corporal. Your Colonel Hogan will die, and everybody will think he simply succumbed to his injury. And that imbecile Schultz will take the blame ending up either in front of a firing squad or sent to the Russian front. Makes no difference. But before Hogan dies, I will see if the fun I had with you inside barracks seven the other day will be just as much fun with an American officer." He smirked. "I never had fun with an American officer before. It will be an experience I'm sure I will enjoy." Dietrich then looked at his watch. "As for you, Corporal, I cannot take any chances with you." He reached for his weapon.

"No! I won't let you hurt Colonel Hogan that way! " Sanger cried. "And I won't let you kill him either!" Without warning, he suddenly shoved the Sergeant, turned, and ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction but oddly away from the barracks. He headed for the Kommandantur figuring if he could get there he could tell Klink everything and save Colonel Hogan and Sergeant Schultz.

"Halt!" Dietrich shouted. "Halt or I will shoot!" He removed the safety from his weapon and gave chase.

The shouting caused doors of the different barracks to open as the prisoners looked out to see what was happening, including barracks two.

"Hey, isn't that Corporal Sanger?" Carter asked as he and the others crammed into the open doorway, craning their necks to see what was occurring.

"Yeah, it is," Kinch answered. His eyes quickly narrowed. "And look who's chasing him!"

"It's Dietrich!" exclaimed Newkirk, worried.

"And he's got a gun!" added LeBeau.

"I've got to get out there before something bad happens," Kinch replied starting to squeeze past the others. But before anyone could move, a gunshot was heard. And as the prisoners stared in horror, Corporal Sanger fell sprawling on the ground in front of the Kommandantur and lay still.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"He shot 'im!" Newkirk shouted in disbelief. "The ruddy bastard shot 'im!"

They watched as Dietrich walked over to where Sanger lay and stood over him staring down. A noise caused him to look up to see Kommandant Klink emerging from his office having heard the shot. In shock at the sight which greeted him, Klink looked down at the young man lying on the ground before looking up at his new Sergeant-of-the-Guard.

"Sergeant Dietrich, what's happened here?!" Klink was shaking his fist at the guard. With the bottom of his coat gently blowing in the early morning breeze, he walked down the steps and stood face-to-face with the Sergeant. "Why did you shoot one of my prisoners?"

"He had a weapon on him, Herr Kommandant," the guard said. "He said he had to escape from here and was acting crazy. When he ran towards your office, I ordered him to stop or I would shoot, but he kept going. So I fired."

"I'd better get out there fast," Kinch replied pushing through the crowd in the doorway and hurried out into the compound. He noticed Sergeant Wilson, carrying his medical bag, running towards the injured man as well. Kinch got there first. He moved past Dietrich and glared at him with rage moments before dropping to his knees beside Sanger. Kinch pressed two fingers against the neck of the Corporal and breathed a sigh of relief. Moments later, Wilson was beside him opening his medical bag and pulling out his stethoscope.

"How is he, Kinch?" Wilson asked.

"He's alive, Joe, but barely." Kinch watched as Wilson checked Sanger's vitals. Meanwhile, Kinch glanced up at the German Sergeant and saw an evil smirk on the man's face. To Kinch, Dietrich looked almost displeased that Sanger was still alive. Then their eyes met, and Dietrich stared at Kinch in a way one would who was looking at somebody he considered beneath him. Glancing around, he noticed prisoners from different barracks began appearing in the compound. Wilson looked at Klink. "Kommandant, we have to get Corporal Sanger to the infirmary if he's to have any chance at all."

"Understood, Sergeant Wilson." Turning, the Kommandant looked at the guards standing watch on the porch. "You two! Go to the infirmary and bring a stretcher on the double!"

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," said one guard as he and his partner both saluted before running in the direction of the infirmary.

Kinch, for the first time, wasn't sure what to do. He had been totally stunned by this incident. So stunned in fact that he couldn't think straight. All he knew for sure was that this man had not only probably shot Colonel Hogan and framed Schultz, but now had shot Corporal Sanger which Kinch suspected was in connection to what Dietrich had done to the young Corporal. Slowly getting to his feet, Kinch stared hard at the German, trying to control his anger. "What did you have to shoot him for?" he hissed. "You didn't have to shoot him."

"I don't owe you any explanation, mongrel," Dietrich remarked with a smirk. He was about to say something else when he noticed the two guards returning with the stretcher. Laying it flat, they opened the stretcher and locked it in the open position. Then with the greatest care, Wilson and Kinch gently picked up Corporal Sanger and laid him face down on the stretcher. Then, holding his medical bag, he and Kinch picked up the stretcher and carried it in the direction of the infirmary. Klink looked at his Sergeant. "Sergeant Dietrich, I am canceling roll call this morning. You will go to the barracks and do a head count. I will be in the infirmary."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Dietrich said, exchanging salutes with Klink. Then, he watched the Kommandant head off in the direction of the infirmary. Now alone, the Sergeant glared in the direction of barracks two as that was where Kinch had come from. A smirk could be seen on his face by the other prisoners. Dietrich holstered his weapon and started walking in the direction of barracks two. _How __**dare**__ one of these dogs talk to me as that animal did, _Dietrich told himself_. I will make the slime in barracks two suffer for that. That swine will rue the day he spoke to me that way! I will see he pays and I will make their lives hell at the same time!_

Klink entered the infirmary and saw Sergeants Wilson and Kinchloe standing over a bed on which Corporal Sanger lay. Kinch looked up and saw Klink; Wilson didn't look around. He was too busy trying to stabilize the injured Corporal.

"Kommandant," Kinch remarked. "There's no news yet, sir. Sergeant Wilson is trying to stabilize the Corporal. He's gonna more than likely have to be moved to a hospital to have that bullet removed."

"I'll have a military ambulance come here at once," Klink said. He turned and headed towards the door.

"That won't be necessary, Kommandant," Wilson suddenly said sadly. Sighing wearily, he stood up and faced Kinch who's eyes narrowed as he saw the medic's distressed face.

"Joe?" Kinch asked, seeing the pain in Wilson's face.

Klink slowly walked back in the direction of the two men. "What are you saying, Sergeant Wilson?" he asked softly.

"What I'm saying, Kommandant," Wilson turned and faced Klink. "Is that Corporal Sanger is dead. He died a few seconds ago."

Klink looked at the body of the young man lying on the bed. "I'm sorry, Sergeant Wilson. I truly am."

Kinch was angry. "Kommandant, if you're truly sorry you'll get rid of Sergeant Dietrich and give Schultz back his position as Sergeant-of-the-Guard."

"Sergeant Kinchloe, you know I can't do that. Sergeant Schultz is restricted to the guards quarters for the shooting of Colonel Hogan. In fact, considering he shot Colonel Hogan I'm surprised to hear you say you want him back as your guard."

"But Kommandant, Schultz didn't shoot Colonel Hogan," Kinch was now angry enough to throw caution to the wind. "Sergeant Dietrich did and put the blame on Schultz."

Klink looked flabbergasted at Kinch's words. "And just why would Sergeant Dietrich shoot Colonel Hogan?"

"Because the Colonel found out what Dietrich did to Corporal Sanger. And now he's killed Sanger to cover it up. Sanger had no weapon on him."

"We'll just see about that," Klink replied angry that one of his guards was being unjustly accused. While it was true that Sergeant Dietrich was somewhat rougher than his other guards, he couldn't believe such a story. None of his guards had ever attacked any of the prisoners. He had made certain that didn't happen. He searched Sanger's pockets. A smirk suddenly appeared. "Ah ha!" he remarked as he pulled out a lugar from the Corporal's jacket pocket. "And what do you have to say about this?"

"Dietrich planted it on him somehow, Colonel," Kinch continued. "I'm **telling** you he shot Colonel Hogan in an attempt to kill him because the Colonel was going to complain to you about what he did to the Corporal."

"And just what could Colonel Hogan possibly have to tell me about Sergeant Dietrich?" asked Klink.

Kinch hesitated momentarily and glanced at Wilson. "It's okay, Kinch. I'm sure Sanger won't mind."

"The Colonel was going to tell you that Sergeant Dietrich abused Corporal Sanger with his rifle."

Klink's eyes widened in surprise. "What do you mean by abused?" His eyes narrowed as he looked at the Sergeant.

"Do I have to spell it out for you, Kommandant," Kinch said as a statement rather than as a question.

Klink suddenly smirked. "Do you have any proof of this accusation, Sergeant Kinchloe?" he asked.

"I examined him, Kommandant," Wilson interjected. "There were signs he'd been assaulted."

"All you've told me is that Corporal Sanger had been assaulted by someone. You've shown me nothing that says it was Sergeant Dietrich that assaulted the Corporal or shot Colonel Hogan. But I have here in my hand a weapon I found in Corporal Sanger's jacket pocket which verifies that he had a weapon as Sergeant Dietrich explained, and that he was probably going to try and escape as the Sergeant said. Also, Colonel Hogan said nothing to me about anything being wrong. And **knowing** Hogan as I do, there's no doubt in my mind that if what you're saying is true, he would've told me."

Kinch was exasperated. "Kommandant, you were away from camp for three days. The Colonel was waiting for you to return and tell you. He tried several times to tell the Acting Kommandant, Colonel Decker, but he refused to listen to anything Colonel Hogan had to say about it and dismissed him. So the Colonel decided to wait until you returned the next day. You must've returned not too long before the Colonel was shot."

"I don't believe a word of this," Klink said.

"Kommandant, after Corporal Sanger told him what happened, and after Kommandant Decker wouldn't listen, Colonel Hogan confronted Dietrich and they had a heated argument. Dietrich threatened the Colonel."

"Is there any proof?"

"Sergeant Baker overheard the entire argument. He told me about it yesterday. Kommandant, you've got to listen to me. This man is dangerous to the prisoners. And not only that, you're about to sentence Schultz to certain death if General Burkhalter decides to send him to the Russian front."

"You know what I think, Sergeant Kinchloe?" Klink said with just a hint of sarcasm in his voice which Kinch and Wilson both abhorred. "I see a prisoner who is trying to slander a German guard and has no proof except hearsay evidence from another prisoner. There is no proof of anything. And just because Sergeant Dietrich is not a dummkopf like Schultz, you are trying to ruin his good name. In fact, it's about time the prisoners had a Sergeant-of-the-Guard who is not a dummkopf anyway. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a phone call to make to General Burkhalter." Klink then abruptly turned and stormed out of the infirmary.

"Damn him!" Kinch exploded in rage. "He refuses to listen to anything we have to say." He sighed. "But he's right about one thing, though."

"What's that?" asked Wilson.

"We have no evidence. Corporal Sanger was the injured party, and your medical evidence only proves Sanger was assaulted. It doesn't prove it was Dietrich. All we have is Baker's word which, while good enough for me, apparently isn't good enough for Klink." He folded his arms. "Too bad the Colonel isn't here. He could convince Klink."

"Kinch, what about the Colonel? As he's being kept sedated, that makes him vulnerable. What's to stop Dietrich from going into town to the hospital and silencing the Colonel to shut him up. He's already killed Sanger."

"Colonel Hogan will be okay. I arranged for the underground to have three members dressed as Gestapo to stand guard outside the Colonel's hospital room. I have to contact Michael Prust and let him know what's going on, and to have him personally select the people he wants to help care for the Colonel. This will limit the number of people who have access to him."

Good," the medic replied, exhaling with relief.

"The problem right now," Kinch explained solemnly, "Is what to do with Dietrich. We either need proof of what he did, or we need to get him to admit it. Hopefully, whichever it is will be in time to save Schultz." He checked his watch. "I'd better get back to the barracks. I've got to contact Dr. Prust." He took a final look at Sanger's body as Wilson pulled a sheet up over the Corporal's head. Blood immediately stained the center of the body's back. Wilson handed Kinch the Corporal's dog tags. "I'm sorry I couldn't save him, Kinch."

"It's okay, Joe. You did the best you could. We'll see to the funeral arrangements." Closing his hand over the dog tags, Kinch grimly walked out of the infirmary and was heading in the direction of barracks two. He stopped when he saw someone racing toward him. As the man got closer, Kinch recognized him as Sergeant Derrick, a good friend of Corporal Sanger.

"Barry, what are you doing outside the barracks?" Kinch asked, concerned.

"I had to know, Kinch. How's Corporal Sanger. We saw what Dietrich did. Is he gonna be okay?"

Kinch put a hand on the Sergeant's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Barry. He's dead. He died a short time ago without regaining consciousness."

Kinch saw Derrick begin clenching and unclenching his fists as his arms hung at his sides. A dangerous look came over his face. "That filthy murderous bastard! I'll kill 'im!" Kinch quickly grabbed him by the arm.

"Stop it!" he shouted. "I know you're upset. We're all upset. But going after a German guard and possibly starting a riot in camp is not a bright idea."

"It might not be a bright idea, but it'll make me feel damn good!" Derrick tried jerking his arm away but Kinch had a firm grip on him. "Filthy bastard! Sanger was just a kid, Kinch. A kid. And he shot 'im in the back!"

"I know. But you've got to get a grip. The last thing Colonel Hogan would want is a riot taking place with guards shooting at the prisoners and possibly killing some of 'em. How do you think he'd feel if that happened?"

"But Colonel Hogan isn't here, is he?" Derrick said with a sneer. "And we know **why**, don't we? He was shot by a fat Sergeant, **that's** why!"

"Derrick, listen to me! There's more going on here than I can say right now. But believe me when I say that Dietrich will pay for everything. I promise you. Besides, have I ever lied to you?" Derrick's silence told Kinch he knew he was right. "Barry, we have to keep our cool and keep things under control here for Colonel Hogan until he gets back. It would kill him when he comes back to find out prisoners died while he was gone. And you know I'm telling the truth."

Kinch could sense Derrick was calming down. He nodded and sighed. "Okay, Kinch. I'll leave the bastard alone. But you'd better do something about him and soon. By the way, I saw him heading for barracks two after you left. Klink canceled roll call and had Dietrich do a head count instead."

"Okay. Thanks." Kinch released his arm and ran the rest of the way back to barracks two. Derrick watched him leave. A smirk appeared as he watched Kinch's receding back.

"Sorry, Kinch," he said in a low voice. "But that bastard has to pay for what he did. And I'm gonna see that he does."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Prust had just finished checking Hogan's vitals when the nurse named Emerald walked in. "How is he?" she asked.

"The same," Prust replied. "His vitals are good; and there's no sign of an infection so far. We should know in another twenty-four to forty-eight hours if he'll live. Right now it's still touch and go. But I'm hopeful." He looked at Emerald. "Are those Gestapo guards still outside?"

"Yes, sir. Sergeant Kinchloe made sure they will remain here until Colonel Hogan is released from the hospital. They will rotate with other underground posing as Gestapo until then."

Prust smiled. He knew from the Gestapo officer who came with the three guards that Kinch had arranged round-the-clock protection for the Colonel. Knowing Hogan and his men for awhile now, he knew better than to ask questions so he didn't. All Kinch had told him was that there was a good possibility that the person who shot the Colonel was still a danger to him and they were taking no chances.

Prust made several notations on Hogan's chart. Once he had finished doing that he hung the chart back on the hook on the railing hanging from the bottom of the bed. "He's had another injection of penicillin as well as a pain med, and the IV bottle has been replaced so he's good for now. Please keep an eye on him, Judith."

"I will, doctor," she replied with a smile.

* * *

Dietrich saw the prisoners of barracks two disappear inside and close the door as he approached. He smirked and pushed open the door and entered, slamming the door shut behind him. He stood there glaring around the room at the prisoners before his eyes fell on Carter, Newkirk and LeBeau seated at the table.

"I see there is a prisoner missing," he said coldly. A minute later the door opened and Kinch hurried inside, breathing heavily from having run all the way once he heard Dietrich was heading to his barracks. He and Dietrich stared hard at each other. Kinch slowly made his way to the table where the others sat. But before he reached it, the Sergeant roughly grabbed Kinch by the arm and yanked it behind his back and held it there and gave it a violent jerk causing Kinch to cry out in agony and try to fall to his knees but the Sergeant, refusing to release his arm, kept the pressure on.

LeBeau, Newkirk and Carter immediately jumped to their feet and charged the Sergeant trying to get him to release Kinch. But with a swipe of his arm, he knocked them all off their feet while continuing to apply pressure on Kinch's shoulder. Kinch, gritting his teeth, squeezed his eyes shut as he heard a popping sound and sudden intense agony shot through his shoulder and arm. He knew his shoulder was now dislocated. Newkirk, LeBeau and Carter again, getting to their feet, charged the German Sergeant, trying desperately to get him to release Kinch.

"Take your hands off me or I'll snap his arm in two!" Dietrich demanded. To emphasize his point, he applied more pressure to Kinch's injured shoulder causing a reaction from the negro Sergeant. The men saw the agony etched in their friend's face and the beads of sweat on his forehead. They stepped back. As they did so, Dietrich released Kinch and violently shoved him forward. The radioman dropped to his knees holding his right arm against his body. Standing over Kinch, Dietrich smirked. "Let that be a lesson to you, swine!" he directed his words at Kinch. "Next time you talk back to me I'll not only break you arm, but I'll rip it out of it's socket." He glared around the barracks at the men; some of whom showed their fear. "And let that be a lesson to the rest of you bastards. When I order you pigs to jump, you will ask how high and then jump."

"You wait until Colonel Hogan is back," spat LeBeau angrily. "He will fix you but good!"

Dietrich turned his hard eyes onto the little Frenchman and walked up to him. LeBeau, realizing he'd made a mistake, tried to move out of the way but wasn't fast enough. Dietrich roughly seized him by the front of his red sweater and jerked him to his feet. He brought his face close to LeBeau's and chuckled. "You mean **if** your Colonel gets back, you little French pig! I wouldn't count on him coming back at all! Things happen when one is as badly injured as he is. And if you mouth off to me again, I will cut your tongue out. Verstehen?" To prove his threat, Dietrich gripped the wooden handle of the item from the inside pocket of his outer coat with his other hand, and removed it from it's hidden sheath. It was a Fliegerdolch which belonged to his late brother who had been a Luftwaffe Captain.(1) He placed the blade against LeBeau's cheek. He saw the Frenchman eyes widen with fear at the coolness of the blade against his flesh. He also noticed the fear and apprehension on the faces of Newkirk, Carter and the others including Kinch who managed to look over despite everything. Dietrich chuckled.

LeBeau's eyes shifted to Kinch who was still on his knees groaning from pain. He then looked at Dietrich. "Verstehen," he repeated quietly.

With another smirk, Dietrich roughly shoved LeBeau causing him to fall backward on the bench. Then, the Sergeant, slipping the dress dagger back into it's sheath, abruptly turned and stormed out the barracks door, slamming it behind him. The minute the door closed, the men, including LeBeau, gathered around Kinch.

"I think my shoulder's dislocated," Kinch whispered to Newkirk who was the first to reach him. The Englander looked around. "Olsen, go to barracks twelve and get Wilson. Tell 'im Kinch has been hurt and come right away!"

"On my way!" the dark-haired Sergeant replied as he hurried out the barracks door.

Carter, Newkirk and LeBeau helped Kinch to his feet and carefully guided him to the bench where he sat down, still holding his arm against him.

"You're gonna be okay, mate," Newkirk said in a soothing voice as he knelt down in front of Kinch. "Wilson will have you patched up in no time at all."

LeBeau let loose a string of French obscenities as he and Carter sat close to their Acting Senior POW.

Everybody looked up as the barracks door opened and Olsen, followed by Wilson, clutching his medical bag, entered. The camp medic hurried forward to where Kinch sat, putting his bag on the table.

"Olsen told me what happened," Wilson said with anger in his voice. He examined Kinch gently and after awhile sighed. "Your shoulder's dislocated all right. I'll have to pop it back into place and it's gonna hurt like hell. You want something to bite on before I go ahead?"

"No, that's all right, Joe. Just do it."

Taking a deep breath, Wilson placed his hands on Kinch. "Okay, Kinch. Take a deep breath and don't move." He saw the radioman nod. Wilson began to manipulate the shoulder.

Kinch bit his lower lip so hard it began to bleed to keep from screaming from the agony that Wilson's manipulations was causing. Finally, Kinch hear another pop and knew the shoulder had been manipulated back into place. But that didn't stop the white hot pain he felt. Tears began to form in his eyes and roll down his cheeks. He wiped them away with his good hand. Having finished popping the shoulder back in place, Wilson undid Kinch's pea green jacket and proceeded to look at the shoulder and could see swelling beginning to start around the joint along with bruising.

"I'll have to imobilize your arm for awhile to give the shoulder a chance to heal. But the worst is over." Rummaging through his bag, he pulled out a cloth and proceeded to make a make-shift sling for Kinch's injured arm. Once that was finished, the medic then gave Kinch an injection of pain med and an antibiotic. Fishing out a small bottle of aspirin, he handed it to the radioman. "Take two of these whenever you need to for pain. I'll be back to check on you later." He closed his bag. "Oh, and Kinch. No climbing up and down into the tunnel until that shoulder heals completely. Understand?"

"Gotcha, Joe," Kinch replied, the pain starting to ease a bit even though it was from the morphine injection. "And thanks."

"You're welcome," Wilson said with a smile as he grabbed his medical bag and headed out of the barracks. After he had left there was silence in the barracks for some time. Finally, Kinch looked over at LeBeau who just now seemed to be suffering from the after-effects of having a knife pressed against his face.

"Louie, you okay?" Kinch asked, concerned.

LeBeau let out a deep breath. "Oui, I think so. But mon ami, never mind me. He did not injure me. How are you? I was never so scared in my entire life."

"I know what you mean," Kinch replied exhaling. He looked at the Englander and then waved Sergeant Richard Baker over to join them. "Newkirk, I need you to go below and want you to monitor the switchboard. We have to intercept Klink's phone call to Burkhalter. Hopefully he hasn't already made it. If he makes the call while you're on the switchboard, I need you to pretend Burkhalter's unavailable for a few days and cannot be reached, but that you'll pass the message onto him when he calls. That should buy us some time. Then, I need you to contact Prust and have him select who he wants to help care for the Colonel with the understanding that nobody, and I mean **nobody, **is to enter that room but those he's handpicked and himself, and to get back to you with the names of those he has chosen so we'll know. Also, there are to be no visitors allowed to Colonel Hogan's room other than Prust, those he's chosen and us. Now go!" Kinch looked at LeBeau. "Louie, watch the door."

"Oui. At once." LeBeau jumped up and reaching the door, cracked it open to keep watch.

As Newkirk disappeared below, Kinch, starting to feel lightheaded, looked at Baker. "Richard, I need you to get on the radio and contact the underground after you contact London. Tell them what's happened to the Colonel and since then. Have London give you everything they have on this Sergeant Karl Dietrich, and I mean everything no matter how trivial. Then contact the underground, speak with Otto and set up a meeting for 2200 hours tonight at the usual rendezvous spot. Tell him also to bring the underground operative who's impersonating the Gestapo officer with him. We need to have a sit down. Go!"

"You got it, Kinch," Baker replied hurrying towards the open tunnel entrance.

Once that was done and orders given, Kinch pinched the bridge of his nose. He was suddenly very tired. Not to mention still in pain although the morphine made the pain somewhat more bearable right now. He suddenly became aware of a cup of hot coffee being placed in front of him and looked up to see Carter quietly standing over him, a look of deep concern on his face. He smiled weakly and took a sip of the hot brew. "Thanks, Andrew," he uttered. "I needed this."

"You're welcome," Carter replied sitting back down. He watched the radioman closely. He was worried about Kinch. He had never been so frightened as he was when Dietrich attacked him dislocating his shoulder in the process. And then to see the German Sergeant threaten LeBeau with that dagger and knowing he had probably shot and nearly killed Colonel Hogan. For the first time in his life since he had joined Hogan's team, Carter had felt absolute uncontrollable terror. Oh sure, he had been afraid during their missions and things, but he controlled his feelings then. But this was something completely different. They would have to handle this themselves without the Colonel. Not that Carter lacked faith in Kinch. He knew Kinch could handle things just as well as the Colonel could. There was no doubt about that. But there was something about Hogan's presence that calmed Carter more. He sighed and looked at his hands.

"Andrew."

Carter, hearing his name, looked up at Kinch who smiled at him. "I'm not the Colonel, Carter. But I promise you we'll survive this and get rid of Dietrich somehow."

Carter raised his eyebrows. How did Kinch know what he was thinking. "I never thought you couldn't handle things, Kinch. I don't want you to think I was thinking that at all. Because I wasn't. I mean, I know you can handle things."

Kinch held up a hand. "I know what you're saying, Carter. And I know you have confidence in me. I just want you to know that I understand what you're thinking. I'd feel better if Colonel Hogan was here as well. But as he isn't, we have to handle things ourselves and keep him safe as well."

Carter smiled. "Thanks, Kinch. Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Yeah. Matter of fact there is. I want you to go to the guards quarters and bring Schultz back here with you. And make sure Klink and Dietrich don't see you. I'm not worried about the other guards; just those two. Can you do that?"

Carter allowed a lopsided grin to appear. "Sure thing," he replied getting up and heading to the door.

After Carter left, Kinch let out a deep breath. They would have to tread extremely carefully. More carefully than they ever had before. Dietrich was not somebody to be trusted, and he had already discovered even after Hogan's shooting that the German guard wasn't beyond killing somebody if need be. Besides protecting the Colonel, Kinch had to protect over one thousand prisoners and Schultz. Also, Kinch didn't completely trust Sergeant Derrick not to cause problems so he'd have to keep an eye on him as well. Kinch pinched the bridge of his nose again. He marveled at how the Colonel could watch over one thousand prisoners, keep order, and carry out his duties as Senior POW officer as well.

_Colonel, you can have this job back when you return,_ Kinch thought to took another drink of coffee. He wanted more than anything right now to lie down on his bunk and get some sleep. But knew he couldn't right now. Information had to be gathered, plans had to be made and put into action. Kinch was suddenly brought out of his reverie when he saw Newkirk reappear from below.

* * *

(1) A Fliegerdolch is a dress dagger made in Solingen, Germany in March 1935. It's grip had a wooden core with a dark-blue Morroco leather covering. It was a Luftwaffe Officers dagger. It's wearing was discontinued December of 1944.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Newkirk struck the hidden mechanism and watched the lower bunk drop over the tunnel entrance before approaching the table where Kinch sat. He immediately noticed Kinch didn't look too well. He gently put a hand on the radioman's good shoulder and looked directly into his face, deep concern evident on the Englander's face and in his eyes. "You okay, Kinch?" Newkirk asked. "Maybe you should lie down for a bit and rest."

"I'm okay, Newkirk," Kinch replied with a tired smile. "Got too much to do right now. What happened with Klink?"

"We were in luck there. A few seconds after I connected with the switchboard Klink made his phone call to Burkhalter's office." Newkirk allowed an amused smirk to appear. "And seeing as the General was unavailable for a few days, and being the good General's aide that I am, I promised to deliver his bloody message as soon as the General checked in."

Kinch grinned. "Remind me to put in a good word for you with Churchill as to how good a German aide you are."

Newkirk chuckled. "Bloody charming, mate. By the way, I also got to speak with Michael. The Colonel's condition hasn't changed none but he'll know in another twenty-four to forty-eight hours for sure if the Gov'nor will make it. Right now he has one nurse, code name Emerald, caring for the Colonel. I gave him your message. He said he'll get back to us in about an hour or two with the names of those who will care for Colonel Hogan. He also said he would leave instructions that under no circumstances are there to be any visitors to the Colonel's room except for himself, those he handpicks, and us. He'll also inform our Gestapo guards keeping watch outside the Gov'nor's room. Also, Baker's on the radio with London right now, but before he contacted 'em he asked me to pass this info from the underground on to you."

"What is it?"

"He spoke with Otto. He and Lancelot will meet us at 2200 hours tonight at the usual meeting place."

"Okay. Peter, you and LeBeau go out later and bring them both here for a sit-down."

"Will do, mate." Newkirk got to his feet and headed back to the double bunk and slapped the hidden mechanism again. "I better get back to the switchboard and wait for Michael's call back."

"Good work, Peter," Kinch replied. "Hopefully after tonight we'll come up with a way to get rid of Sergeant Dietrich."

Newkirk, stepping over the lower bed frame and onto the ladder, looked back at Kinch. "Couldn't happen to a nicer guy," he remarked with a grim expression before disappearing below again.

Prust sat in his office with a partially written list in front of him. Following his conversation with Newkirk, he immediately set about compiling a list of those he thought necessary to help care for Colonel Hogan and was going to include those who would relieve the regulars like himself. He looked at the list. So far, he had regulars being Emerald, Blue Cloud and Red Ruby, and their backups Athena, Red Angel and Blue Sapphire. He then added one additional name, Black Knight who was also a doctor to relieve him whenever necessary. He would first get all of them together and inform them of what was to be done and what Hogan's men expected on their end. He chuckled at adding Black Knight since he was a cousin of both him and Otto. After he discussed things with the others, then he would contact Hogan's men with his list. Picking up his receiver, Prust waited for the operator to come on the line. "Nurses' station bitte. This is Doctor Prust. Danke. I will wait." After a few minutes of waiting.

"Nurses station. Nurse Scheider speaking. How may I help you?" She immediately recognized Prust's voice. "Jawohl, Herr Doctor. We will be there as soon as we can." She hung up and looked over her shoulder at the others. "Judith, Mara, Doctor Prust wants to see us in his office right away. Alice, can you handle things for awhile we are gone?" she asked the older gray-haired woman who was a regular German nurse and not an underground member.

"Jawohl," Alice replied sternly.

"Danke," Judith replied as she waited for Jana and Mara to join her. "Oh, do you know where Gretchen, Sarah, Rachel, and Dr. Szell are? Dr. Prust wants them in his office as well."

"I will get Sarah and Rachel," Mara replied innocently. "I last saw them heading for the nurses lounge." She quickly hurried in that direction.

"Gretchen and Dr. Szell should be with Mrs. Von Hinderman," Alice said becoming suspicious. "Why does Dr. Prust want to see all of you anyway? What is this about?"

"I think it concerns the care of the American patient," Judith said. "But I'm only guessing."

"If you will wait here, I will get Dr. Szell and Gretchen," Alice replied walking around from behind the nurses' counter and heading down the hall. Watching her leave, Judith leaned close to Jana. "We'll have to let Dr. Prust know Alice is becoming suspicious about things. We can't have her causing problems for Colonel Hogan."

"Not to mention us," Jana replied.

About an hour later, everybody was gathered in Prust's office. Judith, code name Emerald; Jana, code name Athena; Mara, code name Blue Sapphire; Sarah, code name Red Ruby; Gretchen, code name Blue Cloud, Rachel, code name Red Angel, and Dr. Albert Szell, code name Black Knight. All members of the underground. It took Prust about thirty minutes to inform the others not only about the current condition of Papa Bear, but what Hogan's men wanted from them and expected.

"And," Prust added at the end. "I cannot stress again how important it is that nobody, and I mean nobody, be allowed to visit Colonel Hogan other than the eight of us or Papa Bear's men. They suspect the man responsible for the Colonel's injury may still be after him and might try to get to him while he's being kept sedated. By limiting the number of people allowed in his room, we can hopefully keep that person away from him."

"How do you want to work this, Michael?" asked Judith. "Also, Alice is becoming suspicious."

Prust sighed. "Judith, you and Jana will be the primary nurses assigned to Colonel Hogan. Mara, you and Sarah will relieve them whenever necessary or either or both of them are not here. Gretchen, you and Rachel will keep an eye on Alice. I also want both of you to alternate at times with the others just in case. But one of you must keep an eye on Alice at all times. We don't need her possibly calling the Gestapo and having Major Hochstetter come here. He'd know in an instant these guards outside the Colonel's room aren't his and we'll all be in front of a firing squad and Colonel Hogan will never leave this hospital alive." He then looked at his cousin with a smile. "Albert, you will accompany me whenever I check on Colonel Hogan. I want you to become familiar with his case, in case you should ever have to relieve or fill in for me. Understood?"

"Yes," Szell replied. "Michael, will Papa Bear make it?"

Prust folded his arms. "As long as he's kept heavily sedated and doesn't move around for the next week and a half, he should fully recover. But it'll be at least another one or two days before I know if he'll even survive; but I'm hopeful. Unless there are any more questions, you can all go except Albert, while I make contact with Colonel Hogan's men."

Silently, the small group got up and left Prust's office talking quietly among themselves. Once alone, Prust picked up his phone, dialed the number to the switchboard in the tunnels beneath Stalag 13 and waited.

Newkirk plugged into the switchboard. "Guten tag. Heil Hitler," he answered in his best German accent.

"Newkirk, it's Michael," Prust smiled hearing the Englander's German. "I have the list of names for you."

* * *

Kinch fought the urge to crawl onto his bunk and lay down. First, the throbbing ache in his shoulder reminded him of why he couldn't relax right now. Second, hopefully Carter would be able to sneak Schultz into their barracks which, considering the girth of the man would be no easy feat. Third, Newkirk and Baker were below in the tunnels, and finally, plans had to be made and a meeting to be kept with the underground. Kinch took a drink of coffee as he marveled at how Hogan was able to accomplish multiple tasks at the same time. _Must be because of his officer's training, _Kinch told himself with a grin._ Officers are always having to juggle several things at the same time._ Kinch had to admit that of all the officers he had served under, Hogan was the best at juggling several things at once. He found himself often amazed at the man's energy and ability. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the lower bunk rising, and Newkirk, followed close behind by Baker, emerged from the tunnel. Baker struck the hidden mechanism and the ladder rose as the bunk dropped over the entrance. They both sat down at the table. They immediately noticed how weary Kinch looked but both held their tongues because they knew the radioman well enough to know he would fight any arguments to get him to rest; just like the man he was filling in for.

"What have you got, Newkirk?" Kinch asked.

Newkirk held up a slip of paper. "Michael chose seven people including his cousin to help care for the Colonel. He gave me their names and code names as well. He said these people are all trustworthy and loyal to the Colonel." He handed Kinch the list. Glancing at it briefly, he saw he recognized the names on the list. He stuffed it in his jacket pocket. Then, he turned his attention to Baker.

"What did London have to say, Richard?" he asked. But before Baker could respond, they were interrupted by LeBeau.

"Carter and Schultz," the Frenchman announced in a low voice barely above a whisper.

Baker hurried over to his bunk and after slipping the sheets of paper under his mattress, climbed up onto his bunk and opened a magazine. Moments later LeBeau opened the door, and Carter and Schultz sneaked inside with LeBeau quickly closing the door behind them, but keeping vigil.

"Thanks for coming, Schultz," Kinch replied. He looked at the young Sergeant. "Any trouble?"

"Not really," Carter explained. "Getting past Klink's office was easy. I just had some of the other guys tossing a football around outside his window. I spotted Dietrich near one of the other barracks. I don't think he saw us."

"Let's keep our fingers crossed," said Kinch. He looked at Schultz who looked scared and nervous at the same time. "Schultz, have a seat. We need to ask you a few questions."

"I don't think I should be here," Schultz said hesitantly. "If the Kommandant finds me here when I'm restricted to my quarters, I could be in big trouble."

"Take it easy, Schultzie," LeBeau said keeping watch at the door. "We are trying to help you."

Schultz looked at him suspiciously. "Help me? How? First you accuse me of shooting Colonel Hogan, and now you want to help me? You expect me to believe that? What kind of dummkopf do you take me for?" He started to get up, but Carter blocked his path. The young Sergeant gently gripped the rotund Sergeant by both arms.

"Honestly, Schultz. We're trying to help you. We're sorry for accusing you of shooting Colonel Hogan. We were wrong. It's just that, well, we were upset and angry at the time. You can understand that. Then you came out saying you had done it. I mean, put yourself in our place. What would you have thought?"

Schultz hung his head and slowly sat back down. "I probably would have thought the same thing."

"I'm sorry, too, mon ami," said LeBeau.

"Me too, Schultzie," added Newkirk.

"Add my name to the list, too, Schultz," said Kinch.

Lifting his head, the fat guard looked at the four men and smiled. "I accept your apologies." His eyes suddenly narrowed as he noticed Kinch's sling for the first time. "What happened to you?"

"That's one of the reasons we brought you here," Kinch explained. "Would you like some coffee, Schultz?"

"Nein. What did you want to ask me?"

Kinch shifted in his seat. "Okay. Schultz, I want you to think back to the day Colonel Hogan was shot. We need you to tell us everything you remember from the time you got up that morning."

"Is it important that I remember?" asked Schultz. "Actually, considering what happened to Colonel Hogan, I would rather not."

Newkirk sighed. "Let's rephrase the question then. Did you leave your rifle anywhere unattended?"

"My rifle?" asked Schultz with raised eyebrows. He looked around. "Why are you interested in my rifle?"

"Just answer the question, Schultzie," said Newkirk rolling his eyes in exasperation. "It's important, mate."

"Well, let's see. I had it with me when I went on duty in the morning. Funny thing, though, now that I think about it."

Kinch and Newkirk exchanged curious looks. "What's funny, Schultzie?" asked Kinch.

"I didn't remember it until just now. I had to help one of the younger guards with something and leaned my rifle against the wall of one of the barracks for a few minutes. Sergeant Dietrich was sitting there on an authorized break at the time."

Kinch, LeBeau, and Newkirk all looked puzzled as did LeBeau looking over his shoulder. "What's so funny about that?" asked the Frenchman with narrowed eyes.

"Well, when I was done, I picked up my rifle and walked away towards the Kommandant's office. What's funny was that the rifle had a funny feel to it."

"What do you mean a funny feel?" asked Kinch.

"Well, you know how when you're use to something that you've had for a while and it suddenly feels different? The rifle felt different."

"I still don't get…" Newkirk began when Kinch suddenly held up his hand stopping him.

"Schultz, I have three important questions to ask you," Kinch said. "When you say your rifle felt different. Did you mean it didn't feel like your regular rifle?"

Schultz smiled. "**That's** what I mean. It didn't feel like my regular rifle."

Kinch smiled now. "Next question. Was your rifle unloaded that morning?"

"My rifle is always unloaded. You know that. That's why I was so surprised it went off when I dropped it. I thought it was unloaded as always."

The others could see Kinch becoming excited and didn't interrupt. "And lastly, Schultz. You said Sergeant Dietrich was taking an authorized break. Did he have his rifle with him at the time?"

Schultz's face brightened. "Ja! He did. How did you know that?"

"Schultz, listen to me carefully," Kinch explained. "You didn't shoot Colonel Hogan."

"How can you say that? I dropped my rifle and it went off. The bullet went through the window of the barracks and…"

"Sergeant Dietrich shot Colonel Hogan and set you up to take the blame."

There was a stunned look on the guard's face as what Kinch just said registered. "Sergeant Dietrich shot Colonel Hogan? Why would he do that?"

"I can't tell you the reason yet because we can't prove it. Not yet anyway. But believe us when we say you did not shoot the Colonel and if there's a way to prove it we're gonna find it."

Schultz looked at Kinch and pointed to the sling. "Did Sergeant Dietrich do that also?" he asked quietly. When Kinch didn't answer, Schultz knew he had guessed right. "That is a terrible thing to do to someone. He is not a nice man. He is mean to the prisoners. I heard he tortured that nice young Corporal Sanger."

Newkirk glanced at Kinch. "What do you know about Sanger?"

Schultz shrugged. "Nothing. I only heard some of the guards talking about Sergeant Dietrich torturing him because he did not clean the delousing station thoroughly. Why? What did Corporal Sanger say?"

Newkirk let out a deep breath. "Sanger's dead."

''Dead? I don't understand."

"We all saw Dietrich shoot him in the back. He died a few minutes later."

Schultz sadly shook his head. "That is terrible. Sanger was such a nice boy. So polite." He then looked at Kinch, worried. "You said if you could prove Sergeant Dietrich shot Colonel Hogan. I'm sure by now the Kommandant has called General Burkhalter who will send me to the Russian front."

"Yeah, well, funny thing about that…" Newkirk said with an amused smirk as he scratched his head. "See, General Burkhalter was oddly unavailable for a few days. But he'll get the message as soon as he makes contact with his office."

Schultz, with mouth agape, stared at the Englander. "What did you….no, don't tell me. I know noth-ing! Noth-ing!" Then, he leaned towards Newkirk with a small smile. "But thank you anyway."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After Carter had left with Schultz, Kinch began to pace back and forth. In many ways when he did that, it reminded Newkirk and LeBeau of their commander when he would pace while his mind was working.

"What are you thinking, mon ami?" asked LeBeau after awhile.

"Plenty," Kinch replied. "Newkirk, you can fill Carter in when he gets back. Schultz said he was positive his rifle was unloaded when he went on duty as usual. And I believe him."

"Oui, so do I."

"You can add me name to the list, mate," Newkirk added.

"Second, he said something about leaning his rifle against the barracks to help one of the guards with something, and then grabbed his rifle and walked away. And Dietrich just happened to be relaxing outside that same barracks. That must have been when he did it."

"When he did what?" asked Newkirk, puzzled.

"Don't you see. Schultz said Dietrich was sitting on the bench on a break when he leaned his rifle against the wall. When Schultz took his rifle and walked away, he said his rifle didn't feel right."

"You think Dietrich switched rifles with Schultz when he wasn't lookin'?" asked Newkirk.

"That's exactly what I think. There's no other way to explain how Schultz's rifle was loaded. Unless Schultz is lying, and I don't think he is."

LeBeau mulled it over. "Okay. I can agree with that. But it still leaves us with the rifle shot that injured Colonel Hogan. If Schultzie's shot didn't hit the Colonel, then where did it go?"

The trio looked at each other. Finally, Kinch sat on the edge of the table. "I say first chance we have, we search outside this barracks; have some of the other guys in the barracks search as well. If that shot went wide, there's a possibility it could be lodged somewhere close by. If we could find it, it could prove there was more than one shot fired when Colonel Hogan was hit."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Newkirk getting to his feet. "Let's start searchin'."

"Wait a minute," Kinch said checking his watch. "What's taking Carter so long to get back here? He was quicker getting Schultz here. And with Dietrich wandering around the compound, it concerns me."

"Want me to go look for 'im, Kinch?" the Englander asked.

"Yeah. But be careful. If there's trouble, come and get the rest of us. I don't want you playing hero with Dietrich. Understand?"

"Completely." Newkirk raced to the barracks door, opened it and disappeared outside.

Carter was innocently making his way back in the direction of barracks two when his arm was suddenly roughly seized and he was spun around to come face-to-face with Sergeant Dietrich. Carter swallowed hard as the man's angry face glared at him.

"So, you thought I didn't see you bring that fat slob to your barracks and then back to his quarters, hmmm?" He brought his face dangerously close to Carter's. "Well I did!"

Carter's eyes darted around frantically, hoping to catch the eye of somebody. "I, I don't know what you're talking about," he stammered, looking at Dietrich. "We just wanted to visit with Schultzie. Y'know what I mean? A final visit between old friends so to speak." He smiled weakly sensing he was in trouble.

Dietrich smiled that sickening cunning smile of his. "You're lying to me, sergeant. I'm afraid I'm going to have to teach you a lesson. You will come with me…to barracks seven." He proceeded to drag a frightened Carter away.

Newkirk had been very quick with his searching without success. He had a nagging feeling that Carter was in trouble. But where could he be? _Think, Newkirk, think! If you were Dietrich, where would you take someone where you could be alone with them? Where…_ Newkirk suddenly snapped his fingers. He turned and ran as fast as he could in the direction of barracks seven, knowing it was empty and the perfect place.

Dietrich slammed shut the door to barracks seven after roughly shoving Carter inside so hard, the young American fell sprawling on the floor. As Dietrich approached him, Carter crawled away backward, his eyes never straying from the German's face. He watched Dietrich remove his topcoat and toss it on the table. He then unbuckled his belt and held it in his hand menacingly, the buckle end swinging back and forth. Carter's eyes never left that buckle. Dietrich kept advancing.

Carter suddenly found himself up against a corner wall with nowhere to go. He let out a deep breath, bracing himself for what he did not know.

"Now, one last time, sergeant," the German sneered. "Why did you bring Schultz to your barracks? Perhaps to plot against me? Was that it?"

"I told you. We just wanted a farewell visit with Schultz. Before he got sent to the Russian front. That's all."

"LIAR!" Dietrich shouted. "I see I shall have to beat the information out of you. And if you still won't talk, I'll have to show you what I did to Corporal Sanger." Dietrich drew back his arm preparing to swing the buckle end of the belt while Carter covered his face as he curled up in a protective ball.

Suddenly Dietrich felt his wrist seized from behind. Glancing around, he saw Newkirk tightly gripping his wrist. "Englander, you will pay for this!"

"Carter! Run!" Newkirk shouted. "Get the hell out of here and get help! Carter!"

The young sergeant looked up to see his best friend struggling with the more powerfully built sergeant. "Newkirk, I…"

"Carter, get the bloody hell out of here! Now! Get help!" Newkirk shouted again as the two men wrestled over the belt. Carter didn't have to be told again. Bolting to his feet, he scampered out the barracks door to get help.

Newkirk and Dietrich continued to struggle until Dietrich suddenly gripped Newkirk by the throat and squeezed. The Englander began to stagger from not being able to breathe and fell to his knees. "Bloody bastard!" he muttered as his hands loosened their grip. Dietrich roughly threw Newkirk onto the floor where he lay, clutching his throat and coughing, trying to get air back in his lungs again. Dietrich stood over him. With a smirk, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the small rubber club. He slapped it hard in his open palm.

"You swine never learn it seems," he muttered as he raised the club over his head and then brought it down with lighting speed again, and again, and again. There wasn't an inch of Newkirk's body that went untouched. Blood sprayed everywhere and covered Dietrich's hands and the club itself. And yet he kept swinging until Newkirk lay completely still, his body practically bathed in blood. Then with a smirk, he grabbed one of the blankets from a nearby bunk, wiped his hands clean of blood and tossed it aside. Then casually pulled out a handkerchief and wrapped the bloody club in it, grab his topcoat, and calmly walked out the door, closing it behind him.

It was a few short minutes later that Newkirk felt hands touching him gently. He moaned at every movement as he was carefully eased onto his back. And he heard voices although he couldn't distinguish who was saying what.

"Is he gonna be all right, Joe?" asked a familiar voice. _That sounds like Carter._

"An…Andrew?" Newkirk murmured weakly. "Is…is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me, buddy. I'm right here. And I'm not leaving your side. You just relax and let Wilson take care of you. You're gonna be fine. Good as new." Carter's eyes looked imploringly at the medic hoping he hadn't just lied to his best friend.

The medic didn't respond, but glanced back at Carter and mouthed 'I don't know,' to him as he kept working on Newkirk. "Talk to him, Carter. It might help take his mind off the pain."

Carter gently but tightly gripped Newkirk's bloody hand in his. "Hey, buddy. I'm right here with you. So's Kinch and LeBeau. Wilson's gonna fix you up good as new. Geez, Newkirk, why'd you have to challenge that big creep? You shoulda just distracted his attention from me and I could've gotten away and so could you. I'll never forgive myself if you're hurt bad."

Newkirk, trying to smile, winced instead. "Stub…born man. Blimey. I…hurt…all…over."

LeBeau, paling, looked like he was about to faint. Wilson glanced at him. "LeBeau, go to the infirmary and bring back a stretcher. We have to get Newkirk to the infirmary as-soon-as-possible. Now go!"

The Frenchman shakily got to his feet and managed to leave the barracks, grateful to be out of there.

"How is he, Joe?" asked a deeply worried Kinch.

"Hard to tell without a thorough examination. He's got numerous cuts and bruises, any other injuries I can't say until I examine him thoroughly and I can't do that here. His pupils respond to light well. I hope LeBeau gets here soon with that stretcher." Wilson held up a hand and two fingers in front of Newkirk's face. "Newkirk, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Two," was the reply.

Wilson grinned. "At least we know he can count." He then held up a single finger. "Okay, Newkirk, follow my finger." He moved the finger from left to right and right to left; then up and down with the Englander never taking his eyes off of it. "Good, Newkirk. Very good." Everybody looked up when the door opened and LeBeau returned with the stretcher. He laid it on the floor and opened it, locking it in the open position. Wilson looked at Carter. "Carter, grab his shoulders while I grab his feet. On the count of three slide him onto the stretcher. Ready? One, two, three." The two men carefully slid the injured Englander onto the stretcher trying hard not to cause him any additional pain. Newkirk moaned anyway from the movement. "Okay, Carter, help me get him to the infirmary. LeBeau, bring my bag."

Together, Carter and Wilson picked up and carried the stretcher out of barracks seven and towards the infirmary with LeBeau close behind them holding Wilson's bag. His eyes brimmed with unshed tears at his friend's condition and at all the blood which had been splattered inside. He silently hoped that the Englander would pull through and recover. Oh how LeBeau wished Colonel Hogan was here. Not that he lacked faith in Kinch; far from it. He just had a different feeling when the Colonel was around for some reason, and he couldn't explain it. But he knew Kinch didn't take it personally because he felt, at times, the same way. He then murmured a string of French obscenities directed at Sergeant Dietrich.

Reaching the infirmary, Wilson and Carter placed the stretcher on one of the beds and carefully eased it from under Newkirk. Fortunately by this time, the Englander had passed out from the pain. Wilson took his bag from LeBeau and looked at the Frenchman. "Louie, I suggest you go back to the barracks. Carter, I'm gonna need your help so I can give him a thorough examination." Glancing up, the medic noticed a pale LeBeau hesitant to leave. "I'll let you know as soon as I do, Louie. I promise." Nodding and sighing at the same time, LeBeau hurried out of the infirmary

Wilson began cleaning and examining Newkirk's head and face. "Doesn't appear to be any signs of an injury. He also felt Newkirk's skull gently and felt no lumps of any kind, nor found any blood. "Carter, help me get him undressed, and be careful with his injured ribs."

An hour later, Wilson, with Carter's help, had cleaned the blood from Newkirk's body and the medic had made a thorough examination. Another thirty minutes went by before Newkirk's injuries had all been treated.

"How is he, Joe?" asked a frightened Carter. "Will he be all right?"

"It looked a lot worse than it was," Wilson explained. "Seems like Dietrich didn't plan on killing him but just messing him up badly. He doesn't have a concussion thankfully, but he does have numerous cuts and bruises. He's fortunate he wasn't beaten to death. But he does have three cracked and one broken rib, and his right wrist is fractured; probably from protecting his head from the repeated blows. He'll have to remain still for a few days and give those bones a chance to heal. He should be all right if he gives himself time to recover."

Carter sat in a chair slowly beside the bed, watching his friend's barely audible breathing. In fact, if it hadn't been for the faint rise and fall of Newkirk's chest, Carter would've thought the Englander was dead. He reached out and gently gripped Newkirk's hand.

"I'm right here, buddy, and I'm not going anywhere. I'm gonna stay right here until you open your eyes and look at me."

Sighing tiredly, Wilson patter Carter's shoulder. "Andrew, it's probably going to be several hours before Newkirk wakes up. Why don't you go back to the barracks. I promise I'll let you know the minute he wakes up."

"I appreciate it, but if you don't mind, I'd rather wait here. I want my face to be the first one Newkirk sees when he wakes up. Besides, I owe him. I promise I won't get in the way."

Smiling, Wilson didn't have the heart to refuse the young sergeant, knowing the closeness between the two. "All right, Carter, you can stay. I have to go to barracks two and let them know Newkirk's condition, and then report to the Kommandant. Although what I'm going to tell him I have no idea. He didn't believe anything Kinch and I said when we tried telling him about Dietrich shooting the Colonel and killing Corporal Sanger."

"If the Kommandant doesn't believe us, then what are we gonna do?"

"I have no idea, Carter. That was Colonel Hogan's area of expertise; only for now, it's Kinch's. Hopefully, he can come up with something before Dietrich kills somebody else."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

When Wilson walked inside barracks two, he was met by many prisoners all wanting to know how Newkirk was. Kinch and LeBeau managed to get to the medic first. Kinch ordered the other prisoners to step back and relax which they immediately did. Wilson rubbed the back of his neck.

"He's alive at least," he said wearily. He went on to explain the Englander's injuries and that Carter was sitting with him in the infirmary and refused to leave until Newkirk awakened.

"Will Newkirk be all right?" asked a worried LeBeau.

"He should be, LeBeau," the medic explained. "It looked worse than it was. But Newkirk must give himself the time to recover."

Kinch chuckled slightly. "You'd better keep him sedated then because when it comes to keeping still, Newkirk's a lot like Colonel Hogan." The radioman then sighed. "Have you told Klink yet?"

"No. I came here first. I'm heading to the Kommandantur next. I have no idea what I'm gonna tell Klink. He didn't believe us before when we tried telling him about the Colonel Hogan and Corporal Sanger. I've a feeling he's not gonna believe this either."

"He's gonna have to believe all the blood in barracks seven," Kinch replied. "Therefore, I suggest we tell him the truth. Whether he chooses to believe it or not is another thing. I'm coming with you, Joe. Let's go." Kinch opened the door and walked out of the barracks with Wilson beside him. The other prisoners in the barracks watched from the doorway as the two men walked across the compound, up the steps of the Kommandantur, and inside. The barracks door was then closed.

"I sure hope Kinch and Wilson can convince Klink this time about Sergeant Dietrich," Olsen told LeBeau.

"Oui, so do I, mon ami," LeBeau answered grimly. "If they can't we are going to have a bigger problem than we already have."

* * *

Kinch knocked on the office door and opened it when the voice on the other side bid him to enter. Opening the door, Kinch entered followed by Wilson. Closing the door, Kinch and Wilson saluted Klink who, looking at them both, saluted. He then noticed Kinch's sling. "Sergeant Kinchloe, what happened to your arm?"

"Ask your Sergeant-of-the-Guard," Wilson replied. "He dislocated Sergeant Kinchloe's shoulder because he talked back to him."

"When did this happen?"

"Right after Corporal Sanger was shot," added Wilson.

"What?" asked Klink with narrowed eyes.

"That's not important right now, Kommandant," Kinch interjected. "We've just come from barracks seven. Your Sergeant-of-the-Guard just beat up Corporal Newkirk who was protecting Sergeant Carter. Newkirk's blood is still in barracks seven if you want to see it."

"Corporal Newkirk is in the infirmary?" Klink asked Wilson, disbelieving. "What is his condition, Sergeant Wilson?"

"He has three cracked and one broken rib and a fractured right wrist, Kommandant," the medic explained. "Other than that he's very fortunate as when he was beaten, it was obvious Sergeant Dietrich intended to seriously injure him. He could've killed him."

"Do you have any proof Sergeant Dietrich did any of these things, Sergeant Kinchloe?" Klink asked.

"Kommandant, when he dislocated my shoulder he did it in barracks two in front of the other prisoners. He forced Sergeant Carter into barracks seven with the intent of doing who knows what," Kinch was rapidly losing his temper. "He was there when Newkirk came into the barracks to save him."

Klink appeared to have a smirk on his face. "Did he see Sergeant Dietrich attack Corporal Newkirk, Sergeant?"

"No, sir," said Kinch. "But Sergeant Carter did see Corporal Newkirk struggle with Dietrich. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out he did it. There was nobody else there who **could** have done it…**sir**," he added the last word with a hint of anger and sarcasm.

"I see," Klink went on; if he was miffed by Kinch's tone of voice he didn't give any indication. "So in other words, you have no proof whatever."

Kinch couldn't hide the rage that was building within him. _What is it gonna take to convince you, damn it, that you have a maniac for a Sergeant-of-the Guard you imbecile?_

"Kommandant," Wilson was exasperated. "Everybody in barracks two saw what he did to Kinch. How can you deny that?"

"Sergeant Wilson, I expect the prisoners to support one of their own. But that doesn't mean it's true."

Kinch, who had been watching Klink's responses up to now, looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Kommandant, is Dietrich threatening you?"

Klink, caught off-guard by Kinch's question, stiffened immediately and it was noticed by Kinch's observant eyes.

"What are you talking about, Sergeant?" Klink asked, pretending he was not troubled by the question. "Nobody threatens Wilhelm Klink. Not a prisoner and certainly not one of my guards. Why would you even ask such a question?"

Kinch smirked. "Oh, I don't know, Kommandant. Maybe it's because you seemed mighty nervous of late. Also, it's not like you to not check out something we tell you. And never mind the rest of us, but especially when it involves Colonel Hogan being injured and nearly killed. He must have you pretty uptight to make you willing to allow Schultz to be sent to the Russian front without trying to help him. So I ask again, Kommandant, is Dietrich threatening you?"

Klink, struggling to pull himself together, managed to put a tight smile on his face. "Sergeant Kinchloe, you are out of line. Diss-missed!" he replied saluting.

Kinch gave the Kommandant a lazy salute as did Wilson; then both men left the office. Klink watched them leave. The minute the door closed he pinched the bridge of his nose. It was moments like this that Klink wished Hogan was here. _Hogan would know how to deal with Dietrich, _he thought to himself. _If only Hogan were here._

Kinch and Wilson walked down the steps of the Kommandantur. When they were far away enough from the office, Wilson glimpsed over his shoulder and then at the radioman.

"You really think Dietrich is threatening Klink?" Wilson asked.

"I wasn't sure before, but I am now," the radioman answered. "Besides, it's the only thing that makes any sense, Joe. Klink may be afraid of his own shadow, but one thing he never does is ignore the welfare of his prisoners, especially that of the Colonel. Klink won't admit it to anyone, but he needs the Colonel."

Wilson nodded in agreement. "I think you're right, Kinch. But what could Dietrich be threatening him with?"

"That we have to find out and fast. The sooner we find that out the sooner we may be able to stop it and get Klink to see the truth about Dietrich." The two men had now reached barracks two. Kinch, gripping the doorknob, glanced at the medic. "You'd better go check on Newkirk, Joe. And tell Carter to keep alert. I've a feeling that Dietrich may still want to harm him since Newkirk interrupted him."

"I'll do that, Kinch." With a wave of his hand, Wilson turned and headed in the direction of the infirmary while Kinch went inside the barracks. The radioman was immediately greeted by LeBeau and the other prisoners.

"What happened, mon ami?" asked LeBeau. "Is Klink going to do something about Dietrich?"

Kinch sighed. "No." He then went on to repeat the conversation he and Wilson had with the Kommandant and that he suspected Dietrich was threatening Klink as well.

"Mon Dieu!" exclaimed LeBeau. "Kinch, what do we do now?"

Kinch let out a deep breath. "Short of arranging a hit on the good sergeant, LeBeau, I haven't the slightest idea."

* * *

Sergeant Derrick had been keeping pretty much to himself since Corporal Sanger's death. Everybody, knowing how close he had been with the young Corporal gave him his space. Right now, Derrick was seated outside barracks ten watching some of the prisoners from different barracks involved in different activities. He had refused any and all invitations by several prisoners to join them in whatever they were involved in; not because he was still grieving for his friend which he was, but because he was planning his revenge and needed to work out the details in private.

Derrick had heard about what happened to Kinch when he returned to barracks two that day, and it made him angrier than he already was. Then, Newkirk had been nearly beaten to death by the brutal Sergeant while trying to protect Carter, and that, to Derrick, was the last straw. Carter was similar to Sanger, a sweet, innocent young kid who never hurt anybody. It just proved to him that he couldn't wait for Kinch to get rid of Dietrich. He would have to do it himself, and he would make sure Dietrich never hurt anybody ever again. But he needed to get his hands on a gun.

Meanwhile, Dietrich walked around the compound carefully eying the prisoners who were outside. He noticed Sergeant Derrick sitting outside his barracks watching him and smirked. He suspected the sergeant was planning somehow to get even with him for shooting that whiny little weasel, Corporal Sanger. Dietrich continued to smirk; little did Derrick know what he had planned for him. But that could wait because he knew Klink would not interfere with him in any way; not if he wanted to stay alive anyway. He chuckled to himself when he recalled Klink's reaction to his threat of having Major Hochstetter believe Klink had been involved with the Black Market and using camp funds for his shady dealings. The Kommandant was such a wimp, because he caved in almost immediately. He knew he had the Kommandant so scared he was willing to allow Schultz to be sent to the Russian front for shooting the Luftwaffe's prize prisoner, that being Colonel Hogan. In fact, Dietrich had plans for this evening in town at the local hospital. _It's a shame that Colonel Hogan will succumb to his injury tonight. Really is a shame._

_

* * *

_Baker was just emerging from the tunnel when Kinch entered the barracks nearly knocking over LeBeau who had been standing watch in the process. Baker struck the hidden mechanism and watched the ladder rise and the lower bunk drop down. He had a sheet of paper in his hand.

"Kinch, sorry it took so long, but I just heard back from London regarding this Sergeant Dietrich. It ain't a pretty picture." He handed Kinch the paper. Sitting on the edge of the table, Kinch read the information aloud while LeBeau kept watch at the door.

"Let's see what we have. Sergeant Karl Dietrich, thirty-two. Separated from his wife with two children, both boys who are members of the Hitler Youths. Was himself a member of the Hitler Youths at sixteen. Has one sister, Ilse, who is married to Luftwaffe General Ludwig Von Heidelburg. Dietrich joined the Luftwaffe at eighteen. Was wounded during bombing raid on Dusseldorf in early 1943. Rumored to have ties to the Black Market." Kinch's eyebrows rose as he continued. "Suspected of killing a Luftwaffe Colonel during an argument but was never charged. Also suspected of killing an American Colonel while on leave in Hamburg but disappeared before he could be arrested. In November of 1943 asked for reassignment and request was granted."

LeBeau looked around. "Reassignment? Reassignment to where?"

"Stalag 13," Kinch said looking back at him.

"Wait a minute," Olsen remarked. "You mean to tell me this bastard asked for reassignment to Stalag 13? Why would anybody asked to be sent here?"

"London didn't have any additional info," Kinch told him. "But London said Dietrich was rumored to have ties to the Black Market. I wonder if that's what he's using to threaten Klink with. If General Burkhalter or Major Hochstetter were to believe those accusations Klink would either be shot, or sent to the Russian front so fast he'd arrive before his luggage." He let out a deep breath before looking at Baker again. "What about Otto?"

"He'll be at the meeting place tonight with Dieter. He's the one impersonating the Gestapo officer."

"Good. LeBeau, you and Carter will go out tonight and bring them both back here."

"No problem, mon ami."

Kinch stuffed the paper in his jacket pocket. "Gentlemen, we have to tread very carefully with this Sergeant Dietrich. Apparently, killing is second nature to him and he has no qualms about doing it."

"Then Newkirk is lucky he wasn't beaten to death," said Baker.

"I don't think Dietrich intended on killing Newkirk. From what London said he could have done it very easily and yet he didn't. I think he spared Newkirk because he wanted to frighten Carter."

"And now we can add Corporal Sanger to his list," said Olsen sadly.

"And we almost added Colonel Hogan to that list as well," Baker reminded him.

"That's why we're meeting with Otto and Dieter tonight. I want extra underground members posing as Gestapo guards inside the Colonel's room in addition to the three posted outside. This way, if someone somehow gets by the ones outside, there will be guards inside as well."

"Good thinking Kinch," Olsen praised. "We can't let him add the Colonel to his list of dead bodies."

* * *

Judith and Jana entered Colonel Hogan's room at the hospital with Doctor Albert Szell. The guards posted outside, recognizing them as fellow underground members, allowed them to enter with no problem. Jana would assist Doctor Szell with checking the colonel's vitals, and then the nurses would give the colonel a sponge bath and change his position on the bed to avoid bed sores.

Szell smiled after checking Hogan's vitals and the saline solution bag and informed the nurses that everything was progressing as it should and it looked like Papa Bear should make a full recovery unless something unforeseen occurred. After Dr. Szell had left, Jana and Judith then proceeded with the sponge bath which, having heard of the colonel's reputation with the fairer sex, they knew he would probably enjoy tremendously; especially being administered by two beautiful women. They chuckled at their thoughts.

Just as they were finishing, the door to Hogan's room opened, and Alice looked in. She stared at Hogan with disdain. Her look did not escape the observant eyes of Jana and Judith.

"Are you almost finished with the American?" she asked with a sneer on her face. "You have other patients to take care of and can't spend all your time with this one."

"Dr. Prust said…" began Jana.

"I don't care what Doctor Prust wants. I am the head nurse here and apparently he has forgotten that fact. You will hurry up with this patient and take care of our loyal German patients instead of wasting all your time with one of the enemy." Alice was miffed that she was barred from entering Hogan's room for some reason, but the guards outside did allow her to look inside as long as she did not enter. And the guards were watching closely.

"Yes, ma'am," Judith replied exchanging glances with Jana; words didn't need to be said but their eyes spoke volumes between them. Alice backed out of the door and closed it. "She's gonna cause trouble for us and the Colonel. We'd better let Michael know first chance before Alice does something that might get all of us in trouble with the Gestapo."


	13. Chapter 13

******Thanks to Snooky for her suggestion used later in this chapter.******

**Chapter 13**

Alice was alone at the nurses' station when out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a man in a Luftwaffe uniform enter the front door. She sighed wearily when the man came closer; there was no mistaking that walk or the way he carried himself. She immediately recognized Sergeant Karl Dietrich, her estranged husband. She sighed wearily wondering what he was doing here as they did not exactly part on the best of terms. And she had disapproved of their sons becoming members of the Hitler Youths but as usual, she was overridden by her husband. He always got his way throughout their marriage using threats, intimidation and sometimes verbal abuse. That was the primary reason she had not yet divorced him; he had threatened to kill her and take the children. Also, she was very afraid of him still. So they reached an agreement; he would allow her to leave with the children but on his terms only. And those were that the boys were to become members of the Hitler Youths and he would dictate what his sons were to do in life, and there would be no divorce.

"Karl," she said as he now stood in front of her at the nurses' station. "Why are you here?"

Dietrich smirked. "You have an American POW Colonel here by the name of Hogan, I understand."

"We do. What interest is it to you?"

"I want to see him." He leaned forward. "Now," he whispered chillingly.

"Nobody can see him," Alice explained. "There are three Gestapo guards posted outside his room forbidding anybody to enter other than Dr. Prust and those he has personally chosen to care for the American. I cannot even enter his room." Her eyes narrowed while she looked at him. "Why are you so interested in this American anyway?"

"That is none of your concern. So, there are three Gestapo guards outside his room." Alice could see her husband's mind working. She had no idea what he wanted with the American nor did she want to know. She just wanted for him to leave and not come back. His presence always meant trouble and made her nervous even though they were no longer together. She sensed that whatever he had in mind it was not good and she wanted no part of it.

Dietrich leaned forward again, and seeing nobody paying them any attention, roughly seized her wrist so tightly she winced, and tried unsuccessfully to pull free which caused Dietrich to tighten his grip causing Alice to grit her teeth.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked in a small voice.

Smiling at her apparent discomfort and fear, Dietrich released her and watched her massage her wrist. "That's better, Alice," he sneered. "What I want you to do is draw one of those guards away from the American's door for me."

Alice's eyes widened. "You want me to do….how am I suppose to do that?"

Just then, Alice spotted one of the other young nurses approach and walk behind the nurses' counter. She smiled at Alice and Dietrich who eyed her approvingly up and down. _Maybe some other time _he told himself_._ He watched her pick up something before turning and walking away, giving Dietrich a smile again as she did so. The sergeant smiled back at her before turning his attention to his wife. "I'm certain you will find a way, my love," he whispered. He checked his watch. "It's now nine o'clock. I'll give you one hour to get one guard out of the way. I will get a second guard out of the way. If you don't, I'll see about getting **you** out of the way." He leaned in and gave the frightened woman a quick peck on the cheek, then turned and walked away in the direction of Hogan's room.

* * *

At nine-forty, LeBeau and Carter, both dressed in their 'blacks' with matching wool caps, their faces smeared with grease for camouflage, made their way through the woods after climbing out of the emergency tunnel. They hoped they wouldn't run into any patrols on this clear, cloudless night. With the moon casting it's brightness over the area, they knew they would have to be extra cautious because there was a better than average chance they could be spotted by a patrol. So far they had seen none, and hoped their luck would continue; it did.

Carter really hated to leave Newkirk's side in the infirmary, but he had promised Kinch he would go with the Frenchman for one simple reason; it was for Colonel Hogan. Carter knew Newkirk was looked after and safe in the camp infirmary, and that was because Sergeant Dietrich was off-duty and away from camp according to Corporal Langenscheidt. But Colonel Hogan was still somewhat vulnerable despite having three underground operatives posing as Gestapo guarding him. Especially with someone as clever as Dietrich on the loose. Reaching the rendezvous place they crouched low in the bushes and waited.

"I hope they show up soon," Carter remarked rubbing his hands up and down his arms to keep warm. "It's kinda chilly out here."

"Quit your complaining," said LeBeau checking his own watch. "We still have five minutes before they have to be here." Suddenly LeBeau touched his friend's arm. When Carter looked at him and then where the Frenchman was pointing. He saw the signal of a flashing light once (pause) a flash (pause) and on more flash. LeBeau flashed his response of two flashes (pause) one more flash. He and Carter stepped out from where they were hidden at the same time Otto and Dieter appeared. The men greeted each other before Otto and Dieter followed LeBeau and Carter back to the camp.

* * *

Dietrich casually walked up to the three Gestapo guards standing outside Hogan's room. He smiled warmly. He suspected they weren't really Gestapo because as far as he knew the Gestapo had never been contacted, only General Burkhalter's office. But still he could be wrong, so he would just have to be careful.

"Excuse me, my name is Sergeant Wilson from Stalag 13. I was sent by Sergeant Kinchloe to check on Colonel Hogan." He looked from one guard to the other and could see suspicion already on their part. He would've been worried if they weren't.

"We had no word that Sergeant Kinchloe was sending anybody," one of the guards said looking Dietrich up and down. "And if you're the camp medic, why are you wearing a Luftwaffe guard's uniform?"

Dietrich chuckled. "This thing? Well, I couldn't very well walk out of camp in my Allied uniform now could I?"

"We guess not, Sergeant. But still, no one is allowed inside Colonel Hogan's room without authorization. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad to see you are taking such good care of the colonel. Look, we can solve this entire matter very easily. Why don't one of you come with me and we can contact Sergeant Kinchloe. This way you can verify that he did send me." With a pleasant look on his face, Dietrich waited as the guards looked at each other. Finally, one of them, a sergeant, grinned at Dietrich.

"Fine. I will go with you." He looked at the other two. "You both remain here and stand guard. We'll be right back." He then led the way to the nurses' station where Alice was still alone. She nervously looked up when she saw her husband and one of the guards from outside the American's room coming towards her. She swallowed hard. The two men paused at the nurses' station.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" she stammered, her eyes never straying far from Dietrich's cold stare.

"Ja," Dietrich replied sweetly. "We would like to use a telephone where we can have some privacy. Can you please direct us to a phone?"

"Ja, Sergeant," Alice replied. "There is a phone in the waiting area for visitors to use. There is nobody there right now. You can use that one."

"Danke, gnadige Frau," Dietrich replied touching the brim of his cap as he and the guard walked in the direction of the waiting area. A quick look around verified that indeed there was nobody there. Dietrich picked up the receiver and dialed his own home phone number knowing nobody was home. After a few minutes he began his fake conversation.

"Kinch, it's Wilson. I'm at the hospital. Can you please tell one of the Gestapo guards what I'm doing here. They won't allow me to see Colonel Hogan. Hold on." He then held out the receiver to the guard. "He wants to speak with you."

Taking the receiver from Dietrich, he stepped in front of him to speak on the phone. But before he could ask why the phone on the other end was still ringing, a heavy blow to the back of his head caused him to slump, unconscious towards the floor. Dietrich, however, caught him before he hit the floor and, looking around, dragged him to a nearby closet where he stuffed him inside, rifle and all, and closed the door. He hung up the receiver and returned to the nurses' station.

"You know what you have to do," he told the head nurse. "And you'd better make it work. Otherwise…." he didn't finish, but instead, drew his forefinger across his throat in a slicing manner. He stood there as Alice handed him a syringe filled with a sedative which he concealed in his pocket and leaned against the wall opposite the nurses' station. After Alice left and walked in the direction of the American's room, he took the receiver of the phone at the nurses' station off it's base and after laying it down beside the phone, returned to the wall. Minutes later, Alice returned with one of the two remaining guards and pointed to the phone.

"You can take it here, Corporal," she said pointing to the receiver. She returned to her post behind the counter, her eyes never straying from Dietrich as he and the corporal exchanged pleasantries and the corporal picked up the receiver. He suddenly felt an arm encircle his neck and as he struggled to break free, a syringe was plunged into the side of his throat, it's contents injected. A few short seconds later, the guard ceased his struggling, and slowly slid to the floor as the fast-acting sedative took effect. Dietrich noticed a stainless steel gurney nearby with a folded sheet on top and, dragging the unconscious man over to it, and with some effort, picked him up and laid him on top of the gurney and covered him with the sheet. He glimpsed at his frightened wife.

"You did very well, my dear," he sneered. "You get to continue living a while longer." He strolled down the hall in the direction of Hogan's room where now stood a single guard on duty. The guard, hearing footsteps approaching, looked around and spotted Dietrich. He grinned.

"Where is Corporal Schneider and Sergeant Wasserman?" he asked.

"You sergeant is still speaking with Sergeant Kinchloe, and I saw Corporal Schneider on the phone at the nurses' station. I think he was speaking to your commander about something. I thought I'd keep you company until one of them returned." He sided up to the young corporal. "So, how is Colonel Hogan? Any improvement? The men and I have been awfully worried."

"I'm not sure. I only know that whenever Dr. Prust or Dr. Szell leaves his room, they seem pleased. So he must be improving then."

"I'm glad," Dietrich said calmly, his hand resting on his weapon. "Sergeant Kinchloe will be pleased when I return to camp and let him know. He sent me here because they aren't able to come themselves at this time. So, here I am." He chuckled. From the corner of his eye he could see the corporal was becoming at ease. "Oh, here comes your sergeant now." Seeing where Dietrich was looking down the hall, the young corporal turned to look when an arm wrapped itself around his throat and the cold steel of a blade entered his lower back up to the hilt, and was yanked upward. Dietrich felt the body go limp in his arms. He reached behind him and felt for the doorknob. Twisting it, he opened the door and after checking both ends of the hall, dragged the dead guard inside, pushing the door closed with his foot. He removed the dagger from the guard's back and shoved the body in the corner of the room near the door. He then turned his attention to the man lying in the bed.

* * *

LeBeau and Carter returned to the tunnel with Otto and Dieter climbing down the ladder behind them. Kinch was there to meet them. He shook hands with the two underground operatives. They were concerned upon seeing the radioman's arm in a sling.

"What happened?" asked Otto, worried.

"I ran into the same Luftwaffe sergeant who shot the colonel," Kinch explained. "That's the reason we asked for this meeting."

"Oui," LeBeau agreed hastily. "That same sergeant put Newkirk in the infirmary after nearly beating him to death."

"How is Newkirk?" asked Otto. "Will he recover?"

"According to our medic he was lucky. He should fully recover in time. But this sergeant has already killed one man and is suspected by London in two other killings as well," Kinch continued.

"Sounds like a charming person," Dieter said sarcastically. "Is he the same one who is still after Papa Bear."

"He is," Kinch said. "That's why we want extra protection for the colonel in addition to the three guards you already have posted outside his hospital room. Can you supply at least two additional men inside his room as well?"

"I don't see why not," Dieter replied. "We can have two additional men there in the morning. We'll also inform Michael Prust for you."

"Thanks. We suspect this Sergeant Dietrich will try and finish off the colonel while he's in the hospital, and if he somehow gets past the guards outside Colonel Hogan's room, he'll have a surprise waiting for him inside his room. Just out of curiosity, Lance is usually the one who impersonates a German officer when we need one from the underground. We thought he would be this time as well."

"And he would have been this time as well," Otto said with a faint smile. "But he is recovering from a bullet to the leg after our last sabotage mission. German patrol."

"Sorry to hear that," Kinch said sincerely. "Will he be okay?"

"It was only a flesh wound. He will be all right thankfully," Dieter explained.

* * *

Dietrich approached Hogan's bedside and studied the unconscious man. The American was breathing on his own, with an IV saline solution hanging from a pole with a tube running from the bottle to a needle inserted into his arm. Using his dagger, Dietrich slit open the hospital gown to expose the scar in his chest showing where the surgical site was. He smirked.

"Too bad I can't do to you what I did to Corporal Sanger, Colonel," he said to the unconscious man. "It would've been so much fun before I killed you. Of course, you were suppose to die when I shot you. But no, you had to somehow survive. Well, I'm going to remedy that oversight right now." Using his dagger, he carefully placed it's tip on the surgical site on Hogan's chest. Then, gripping it's handle with both hands, he slowly raised it high in the air and prepared to bring it downward and plunge it into Hogan's chest where the surgery had been performed.

"Farewell, Colonel Hogan," he smirked evilly.

* * *

Rachel and Mara were returning from break as they were working the night-shift and were heading back to the nurses' station.

"Why don't we stop by and look in on Colonel Hogan just to make sure he's resting comfortably," suggested Rachel.

"I know why you want to look at him again, Rachel," Mara replied with a grin. "He is awfully handsome, isn't he?" she asked blushing slightly.

"Isn't he?" asked Rachel in response. She suddenly stopped in her tracks and looked down the hall where Hogan's room was. "Where are the guards that are suppose to be outside his room?"

"I don't know," Mara replied, equally concerned. "There should be at least one of them there."

Rachel grabbed her arm. "Come on," she said. "I have a bad feeling." The two women quickened their pace until they were outside Hogan's room. Mara, noticing small droplets on the floor outside the door, suddenly knelt down and with her fingertips, touched one of them. She examined her fingertips closely.

"This is blood," she said looking up. Standing, she looked at the closed door as did Rachel.

"Mara, find the hospital security guards. I'm going to see if Colonel Hogan is all right." She grabbed the doorknob when Mara stopped her.

"Don't go in there alone," Mara said. "You don't know what's happened in there. Somebody could be in there hiding."

"I can't take the chance that Colonel Hogan might be in trouble. He's sedated and vulnerable. That's why the guards were posted. I have to see what I can do to help him. Now go and find the hospital security guards. Hurry!"

Nodding, Mara ran as quickly as she could to the nurses' station to call hospital security. Meanwhile, Rachel gripped the doorknob again and twisting it, quietly opened the door. Her eyes widened at the sight she saw in front of her before she screamed as loudly as she could.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Rachel couldn't stop from screaming at the sight in front of her. There was a man wearing a Luftwaffe uniform standing beside Colonel Hogan's bed with his arms raised in the air with something shiny in his hands. He turned and looked at her with a angry expression.

"Who, who are you?" she stammered. "What do you think you're doing?!"

When the man turned towards her and started to approach, Rachel turned and bolted. Dietrich stood in the doorway and watched her race down the hall. He then looked over his shoulder at the unconscious man and as much as he hated to, he figured he'd best get out before her screams brought others and he'd be caught. There would always be another chance. Dietrich quickly exited the room and found a door marked 'Exit.' Pushing it open he raced down the stairs, the door slowly closing behind him.

Moments later, Rachel and Mara both hurried from around the corner with two hospital guards. Seeing the door to Hogan's room open they went inside. The two nurses immediately went to the bed to check on their patient and both breathed a sigh of relief that the only thing they found wrong was that his hospital gown had been cut open in the chest area. Other than that, Hogan seemed to be all right.

One of the guards found the body of the Gestapo guard behind the door in a growing pool of blood. He pressed two fingers against the man's neck. "He's dead," he announced. There was a sharp intake of breath from the women. The other guard started out the door. "I'll see if I can find this man. He might still be in the hospital since I have a description of him."

After he left, the other guard stood up. "Did you recognize the man you saw?" he asked Rachel looking up at her. "Or do you have any idea why he'd want to kill this man?"

"I've never seen him before in my life," Rachel admitted reluctantly.

"And I never saw him," Mara said. She looked at Rachel. "I'd better phone Dr. Szell and let him know what's happened. He'll want to examine the patient." She hurried out the door leaving Rachel and the one guard alone.

Mara managed to reach the nurses station in record time and suddenly froze in her tracks. Alice was applying an ice pack to the head of one of the Gestapo guards who had been posted outside Colonel Hogan's door.

"Alice, what happened?" she finally managed to say when she had found her voice.

"A Luftwaffe sergeant was here wanting to see the American. I told him nobody was allowed to see the Colonel unless authorized by Dr. Prust or Dr. Szell. But he said it was important that he see him."

The guard winced as he looked up at Mara. "He said he was Sergeant Wilson from Stalag 13 and that he was sent here by a General Kinchmeyer to check on the American's condition and report back to camp." He winced again. "We told him he couldn't see the American without authorization. It was then he said we could call Stalag 13 and speak with the general who would verify who he was and that he'd been sent to check on the American."

"He and this man came back here looking for a phone where they could have some privacy so I directed them to the waiting area," Alice added.

The guard finished the story. "He dialed a number and started talking to the general and handed me the phone saying the general wanted to speak with me. Funny thing is when I put the phone to my ear all I remember is hearing a phone ringing on the other end, and then someone hit me over the head. I woke up a few minutes ago in a closet in the waiting area." His eyes suddenly widened as a thought occurred to him. "The American officer…"

Mara put a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled faintly. "Relax. Colonel Hogan is fine thankfully. That same Luftwaffe sergeant got into the Colonel's room and tried to kill him. A nurse happened to enter his room and caught him before he could. But I'm afraid he killed one of the two other guards. His body was found inside the colonel's room."

"Oh God," the guard mumbled with anguish. He took a deep breath and got shakily to his feet with Alice's help. "I need to contact my commanding officer and let him know what's happened."

Alice motioned to the phone on the counter of the nurses' station. "You can use this phone, Sergeant," she said pleasantly. She felt badly at what her husband had done to one of the Gestapo guards, but felt no regrets about him trying to kill the American Colonel. She hated all Americans and felt they shouldn't be allowed to breathe the same air as Germans. And just who was this Colonel Hogan that he received such special treatment from Drs. Prust and Szell and several of the nurses and even had Gestapo guards outside his door. _It's this Colonel Hogan's fault my husband had to kill that Gestapo guard. He should pay with his own life for causing the death of a loyal German. Too bad I can't get into that room." _Suddenly her eyes narrowed as an idea began talking shape and a small smile appeared on her face. She finally knew how Hogan could pay without causing the death of any more loyal Germans. Plus, perhaps her husband would then leave her alone.

The sergeant staggered towards the nurses' station and picked up the phone. He immediately dialed the phone number to the switchboard in the tunnels of Stalag 13. Papa Bear's men had to be informed of the attempt on his life. The phone rang for a few times before someone picked up. "Hello, this is Sergeant Mueller. I need to speak immediately with General Kinchmeyer. It's urgent! He's not available? Who is this? Lieutenant Steiner?"

"_That's right, sergeant,_" said Sergeant Richard Baker who was on the opposite end of the switchboard while Kinch was still meeting with the underground. _"I'm General Kinchmeyer's aide. What can I do for you?" _Baker heard the urgent tone in the underground operative's voice and knew immediately something was very wrong. A cold feeling in his chest told him it had to be Colonel Hogan.

"Lieutenant Steiner, somebody entered the hospital tonight and attempted to murder Colonel Hogan. No, the Colonel is alive fortunately and was not harmed. It seems one of the nurses on duty discovered the assailaint. Yes, sir. He was wearing a Luftwaffe Sergeant's uniform but claimed he was Sergeant Wilson from Stalag 13 and had been sent by the general to check on Colonel Hogan. Unfortunately, sir, according to the nurse who foiled the plan, Corporal Stengel is dead. He was killed by Sergeant Wilson. No, sir, I have no idea where Corporal Schneider is. He is unaccounted for right now. Tomorrow morning? Yes, sir. Danke. Jawohl. Auf wiedersehen, lieutenant." He hung up, heaving a sigh of apparent relief. He then turned towards the two nurses. "Lieutenant Steiner is aide to General Kinchmeyer. He said the general will have additional men assigned to Colonel Hogan's room tomorrow morning. They will be posted inside the colonel's room in addition to the three guards posted outside."

"Thank God," Rachel murmured. "This Colonel Hogan must be quite important," she said when she noticed Alice studying her after she gave thanks for the extra security for the American.

"Ja, he is, fraulein. He is the Luftwaffe's prize possession and Herr Himmler doesn't want anything to happen to him if it can be helped." He saw Rachel raise both eyebrows. They both knew this info was for Alice's ears only as she couldn't be trusted. "But I am certain the general will want to know how Sergeant Wilson or whoever this man was got into the American's room. He had to have help." He suddenly looked at Alice with narrowed eyes. "You were on duty at the nurses' station, fraulein when this Sergeant Wilson and I approached. What can you tell me?"

* * *

Baker, after disconnecting from the switchboard raced to find Kinch who he hoped was still in the tunnel. It didn't take too long to find him saying goodbye to Otto and Dieter with Carter preparing to escort them out. "Kinch, we've got trouble! It's the colonel!"

The five men froze instantly and Baker noticed they all were expecting to hear the worst.

"He's still alive, but just barely. Sergeant Dietrich got past the guards outside his room and was preparing to kill him when one of the nurses discovered him. He killed Corporal Stengel."

"But the Colonel is all right?" asked LeBeau.

"Yeah, Louie, he is. Thankfully."

Kinch finally found his voice. "How did he get past the guards?"

Baker swallowed hard. "He claimed to be Sergeant Wilson and had been sent by you to check on the colonel. Since the guards don't know Wilson by sight…"

"They still should have checked, dammit!" Kinch snapped. "Why the hell didn't they check with us first?!"

"They did in a way. Dietrich faked a phone call and conversation with you and then gave the phone to Wasserman. As soon as Wasserman took the receiver Dietrich knocked him out cold. He woke up later in a closet and knew immediately something was very wrong."

Kinch sighed. His eyes turned to Otto and Dieter. "Otto, Dieter, our deepest sympathies on Stengel. He was a good man. His sacrifice will not be forgotten. Please give his family our sympathies." He held out his hand to Otto and then Dieter who both shook it.

"Thank you," Dieter replied sadly. "We must inform his family. Kinch, this Sergeant Dietrich sounds more dangerous than we thought."

"I underestimated him," Kinch admitted. "And it almost cost Colonel Hogan's life. It won't happen again I promise you. Dieter, I don't want you to wait until tomorrow. I want you to get those additional guards over there as soon as possible. Tomorrow may be too late. Michael Prust and Albert Szell are to be informed as soon as possible."

"You can count on us, Kinch," Otto said.

"Good. Carter, escort them out and then get back here on the double."

"Right," the young sergeant replied as he started up the ladder leading to the emergency tunnel. Taking a few minutes to make sure Otto and Dieter got out with no problems, Kinch then turned his attention to Baker and LeBeau.

"Richard, keep monitoring the switchboard. We might hear from somebody else after word gets around as to what happened."

"Right, Kinch." Baker hurried away leaving LeBeau and Kinch alone. The Frenchman looked up at his Acting Senior POW.

"Kinch, don't second-guess yourself regarding this," he said softly. "You had no way of knowing he would go after the colonel tonight."

"That would be of small consolation, Louie, if he had succeeded in killing Colonel Hogan. I underestimated him and it almost cost us dearly. It already has where Fredrick Stengel is concerned. I won't let it happen again."

The Frenchman knew Kinch would beat himself up over this error in judgment. A small smile appeared. In that way he was exactly like the colonel. Many times would Hogan beat himself up repeatedly over a lapse or error in judgment. The two men were so much alike it sometimes frightened the Frenchman. "Mon ami, the colonel sometimes makes mistakes as well. You both are human, you know. It happens. But as long as you learn from it you won't repeat it."

"Thanks, LeBeau," the radioman said softly. "But as I said. If Dietrich had killed the colonel, your words would have brought no comfort. No, what we have to do, is try and think like Dietrich does. Perhaps that way we can outsmart him."

"It's going to be difficult to think like an animal, mon ami."

Kinch chuckled at LeBeau's analogy. "True. But what concerns me now is that he will probably take out his frustration on us. And With Klink being of no help, we're pretty much on our own."

They both looked around when they heard footsteps and saw Carter approaching. They both looked at the young sergeant. "Otto and Dieter both get away all right?" asked Kinch.

"No problems at all," Carter replied. He then became serious suddenly. "Kinch, are we gonna be able to protect Newkirk and Colonel Hogan from Dietrich?"

Kinch put his good hand on Carter's shoulder and let a small smile appear. "Andrew, I promise you, no matter what we have to do, Dietrich will not get near either Newkirk or Colonel Hogan again."

Carter smiled. "I believe you, Kinch. I just needed to hear you say it."

Grinning, Kinch squeezed Carter's shoulder. "You and LeBeau get changed and cleaned up, and then go upstairs and get some rest." He watched the two men slowly walk in the direction of the changing room. With a sigh, Kinch made his way to the switchboard where Baker sat reading a magazine. The sergeant looked up when he saw Kinch appear.

"Anything, Richard?" Kinch asked.

"All's quiet so far," Baker replied.

"Okay," Kinch answered with a tired sigh. "Keep watch for another few hours. I'll relieve you at midnight."

Baker sighed. "Kinch, if it's okay with you, why don't you get some rest instead. I can handle things here. You look exhausted, and you've been going since this morning."

Kinch massaged his forehead. He had to admit he was exhausted and could use some sleep. "I could use some sleep. But I can't ask you to monitor the switchboard all night. It isn't fair to you. Besides, what if a message comes in over the radio? You can't be in both places."

Baker shrugged. "If nobody calls on the switchboard in say another hour, I'll shut it down and monitor the radio. Besides, there's a cot in the radio room. I'll be okay. Please, Kinch. Let me do this. You need the rest. You're carrying the load for Colonel Hogan and need the rest."

"Okay. But only if you promise to grab some sleep in between."

"Scouts honor," Baker replied with a wide smile while holding up his hand with the palm facing Kinch.

Kinch chuckled. "Scouts honor, huh. You sure you're not related to Little Deer Who Runs Swift and Sure Through Forest?" (1)

"Never know. Maybe." He and Kinch exchanged laughter which felt good since there had been nothing to laugh about since before Colonel Hogan had been shot.

Kinch turned and left the side tunnel with the switchboard and headed back in the direction of the ladder leading to the barracks. With effort, he started to climb the ladder when Carter, now cleaned up and wearing his uniform again, stopped him.

"Kinch, is it okay if I go to the infirmary and keep an eye on Newkirk? Please?"

"Carter, you need some rest. You've had a busy day and night so far. I'm gonna need you and LeBeau more than ever since Newkirk's unavailable."

"I know. And I promise to get some sleep while I'm in the infirmary. It's just, well, I want my face to be the first Newkirk sees when he opens his eyes."

Kinch was a softie for Carter's hound dog expression and his sad eyes. He smiled. "Sure, Andrew. Go ahead. Just make sure you get some rest as well. I need you back here before roll call in the morning."

Carter smiled broadly. "I promise. Thanks, Kinch." Turning, he hurried off to the area of the tunnel leading to the infirmary entrance.

Kinch watched him leave. Then, turning his attention to the ladder, he climbed up.

* * *

(1) Little Deer Who Runs Swift and Sure Through Forest was Carter's Sioux name in the episode Drums Along The Dusseldorf, Season Three.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Michael Prust and Albert Szell were in Hogan's room together as Szell examined the unconscious American. Mara and Rachel stood nearby watching and waiting. The body of Fredrick Stengel had been removed and the orderlies had since cleaned the blood that had been spilled on the floor by the late underground operative. The guard who had been sedated, Corporal Schneider, had also been found and revived. With Prust's and Mara's help, the corporal was cared for but not allowed to return to duty at least until the following morning. Prust had wanted him to get a good night's sleep okaying him for duty in the morning. He also secretly informed both Wasserman and Schneider that Dieter would be replacing Corporal Stengel plus assigning two additional guards, two of which would be inside Hogan's room. While Szell continued examining Hogan, Mara and Rachel pulled Prust aside to talk. The two nurses explained their suspicions regarding Alice.

As soon as he was finished, Szell walked over to join them. Prust looked at the other doctor. "How is he, Albert?"

"Lucky to be alive, I'd say. From what I heard from Rachel, Colonel Hogan would've been stabbed directly in the heart and would've died instantly. Otherwise, he is fine, except for needing a new hospital gown. Mara, please get a new hospital gown for Papa Bear. We will still be here when you return. Once you and Rachel have changed his gown, I do not want this man left alone under any circumstances until Dieter brings the new guards here." He turned to Prust. "So, Dieter is going to have two more guards posted inside Papa Bear's room as well, Michael?"

"Yes," Prust replied. "Sergeant Kinchloe thought it would be best in addition to having three guards posted outside. This way we hopefully won't have a re-occurrence of what happened. The extra guards inside will prevent trouble should somebody again get past the guards outside." He looked at Rachel. "From the description you gave us the man who got in here doesn't sound like Sergeant Wilson, Stalag 13's medic. My bet would be that man you saw, Rachel, was the man responsible for Colonel Hogan being here." Prust looked at Szell again. "Albert, we have kept Colonel Hogan heavily sedated for one-and-a-half weeks so far. How much longer do you feel is required that we keep him that way before we can bring him around?"

Szell sighed. "I'd say to be safe at least until the end of the week. Then we'll bring him out of his sedation. But he'll have to remain at least one additional week in order to clear his system of the sedatives he's had before we can release him."

Prust sighed. "I agree. All right." He looked at Rachel and Mara. "So, you both suspect Alice may be somehow involved in the attempt on Colonel Hogan? What makes you say that?"

"I'm not sure really, Michael," Rachel explained. "I guess I'd have to say the way she looked at me when I commented on the extra security the colonel was to receive. She looked, I guess you could say, disgusted almost."

"Plus she does not like Americans anyway," Mara continued. Prust and Szell exchanged concerned looks.

"Go on," Prust encouraged softly.

"Well, she got upset while Judith and Jana were giving Colonel Hogan a sponge bath earlier. Felt they were spending too much time with him. Jana told me she didn't care that the orders came from you, and that you seemed to have forgotten she was the head nurse."

Just then, the door to Hogan's room opened and Dieter, dressed in his uniform of a Gestapo Captain, followed by two guards, one a sergeant and the other a corporal, entered. Dieter introduced the guards to Prust and Szell, and the nurses.

"This is Sergeant Emrick and Corporal Lehmann. They will be assigned inside the American's room. I have replaced Corporal Stengel with Corporal Dakers. He and Sergeant Wasserman will be posted outside for tonight. In the morning, Corporal Schneider will join them outside the colonel's room." Then in a low voice, he looked at Prust. "How is he, Michael?"

"He's fine. In fact, he should soon be able to return to Stalag 13."

"But we'll need to keep a tighter watch on Alice," Prust advised. "If what you suspect is true," he addressed Rachel. "Then we're going to have someone stay close to her and watch her without her knowing it. But we have to be careful how we go about it." He scratched his chin in thought. "I think I'll have to talk with Sergeant Kinchloe about it as-soon-as-possible."

* * *

Carter shifted his position but didn't stir. From the moment he sat down beside his best friend's bed, Carter had folded his arms on the table beside the bed and laid his head down on top of his arms. He was so tired he couldn't keep his eyes open. He had tried to keep watch on Newkirk but slowly his eyelids began to flutter closed._ Besides, Newkirk won't mind if I catch a few winks of sleep._ So, Carter did just that. And soon, he was softly snoring. He was so soundly sleeping he never even stirred when Wilson wrapped a blanket around his shoulders making sure he didn't awaken the exhausted sergeant.

"Thanks, mom," Carter murmured sleepily causing Wilson to chuckle and smile. That was three or four hours ago.

"Andrew, wake up," a tired voice said.

Carter didn't move; he was sound asleep. He never heard the voice speaking to him.

"Wake up, Carter," the tired voice said again; but this time it was accompanied by a hand on Carter's knee, shaking it gently. "C'mon, mate. Wake up."

Carter adjusted his position again but still didn't stir. "Lemme alone, Newkirk," he said still sleeping. Suddenly Carter's eyes shot open and he bolted upright in his chair causing the blanket to fall on the floor. "Newkirk?" Looking down, he saw the tired green eyes of his best friend looking at him, a tired smile on his face. "You're awake!"

"Course I am. Takes more than a bleedin' Kraut to keep ole Peter Newkirk down for long." Newkirk's eyes suddenly narrowed. "How long you been here, Andrew?"

"He's been by your side since we found you unconscious in the barracks," Wilson replied having quietly walked up behind Carter, not wanting to interrupt the two men. With a hand on Carter's shoulder, the medic stood behind the young sergeant with a smile on his face looking at the Englander's swollen and bruised face. Even the medic had to admit during the twenty-four hours since his beating, the ugly blackest-purple bruises on his face gave Newkirk a bit of a ghoulish appearance.

Newkirk's eyes shifted from Wilson back to Carter. "Blimey, Carter, you didn't have to do that." He suddenly winced from the pain he felt. "Blimey, I hurt all over. What's the tally, mate?" he asked the medic.

Wilson sighed. "Other than the numerous cuts and bruises on your face and upper body, you have three cracked and one broken rib and your right wrist is fractured. All-in-all, you were fortunate. Sergeant Dietrich could've hurt you a lot worse than he did. In fact, he could've killed you."

"I feel like me head's about to explode. You said Dietrich did this to me?" Newkirk saw Wilson nod. His eyes then went back to Carter, full of concern. "Now I remember. He was gonna torture Carter when I went into barracks seven after 'im. You all right, Andrew? Did the bloody bastard hurt you in any way? 'Cause if he did…" He suddenly winced again.

Carter put a hand gently on Newkirk's chest, mindful of his injuries. "He didn't lay a finger on me, thanks to you. That was one reason I had to stay at your side, buddy. I owed you for that. Besides, I wanted my face to be the first one you saw when you woke up."

Despite his pain, Newkirk allowed a small smile to appear. "Well, now I've seen your ruddy awful face so you go back to sleep."

Wilson patted Carter's shoulder. "Newkirk's right, Carter. You should head back to the barracks. Besides, I have to examine Newkirk so I can give the Kommandant and Kinch an update."

"Bloody charming," Newkirk muttered with a roll of his eyes.

Also," Wilson checked his watch. "You only have ninety minutes before roll call."

Carter jumped to his feet. "I'd better go then. Kinch asked me to return to the barracks before roll call." He glanced over his shoulder at the Englander. "I'll come back later and visit. See ya later." He then hurried out of the infirmary.

"Bye, Andrew," Newkirk said softly as he watched his best friend hurry out the door. His moist eyes looked up at Wilson as he prepared to examine him. "Y'know, Joe, there goes the best mate a bloke could have."

Wilson smiled as he put the earpieces of his stethoscope in his ears. "You don't have to convince me, Peter. Now, close your mouth and let me examine you."

* * *

After roll call, Kinch joined the two teams outside and had the men meticulously searching every inch of ground outside barracks two as well as the building itself. He even joined in the search himself. He was positive the bullet from Schultz's rifle was lodged either in the dirt around the barracks or somewhere in the wall itself. The radioman had made a promise to himself that if the teams he had outside searching didn't find anything, he would then send out other teams to search the same areas. Finding that bullet was paramount. Kinch pointed out to them that finding that bullet would prove beyond any doubt that Schultz's bullet wasn't the one that injured Colonel Hogan. But Kinch also knew that unless they could convince Klink to stand up to Dietrich and accept what they were telling him, Schultz would face a fate worse than death, Colonel Hogan was still in great danger, as was every prisoner in the camp.

_I wish the colonel was here, _Kinch thought to himself. _I have no idea how he does this day after day in addition to his Senior POW officer duties plus whatever else may arise. Colonel, when you get back and fully recovered, you can have this job back._

They had been searching over an hour, mindful to be aware of Sergeant Dietrich who seemed rather ill-tempered during roll call. Hogan's team suspected it was because the colonel was still alive and the German had failed to silence him. But to Kinch, LeBeau and Carter, Dietrich's failure to kill the colonel just made him more dangerous to them because he was taking out his frustration on them.

Carter was on his knees, feeling along the ground where it met the bottom of the barracks, was also worried about his friend, Newkirk. Dietrich had nearly beaten him to death and Carter was scared. Scared for Newkirk, Colonel Hogan, and all the other prisoners in camp as long as that psycho was still in charge. They had to find a way to get rid of him before he killed someone else other than Corporal Sanger. Carter became sad recalling the young corporal. Sanger was a nice, decent kid who was a few years younger than Carter, but despite his youth, the corporal was as tough as they came. But beneath his exterior, after talking with him, Carter discovered he had a heart of gold and would give someone the shirt off his back. And prior to finding out about Dietrich assaulting him with his rifle, Carter had seen the sudden and subtle changes in Sanger's personality. Where the kid had been outgoing and friendly, he was now moody and morose. He kept pretty much to himself, and only Colonel Hogan had managed to get the truth from him when the colonel had noticed Sanger's reaction whenever Dietrich was around. Carter remembered how outraged Hogan was after talking with Sanger even though he never disclosed what he had been told. All Hogan had asked of his men was to do their best to keep away from Sergeant Karl Dietrich. Then Hogan had confronted Dietrich and shortly afterward had ended up being shot and nearly killed. And now Sanger was dead at Dietrich's hand. Carter sighed wearily. Would this nightmare they were trapped in ever end?

Suddenly, his fingers felt something hard. His expression changing, Carter became excited as he dug his fingers a bit further into the dirt.

"Hey, Kinch! I think I found something!" he exclaimed eagerly over his shoulder. The others gathered around him chattering among themselves.

"What is it, Andrew?" asked Kinch with LeBeau leaning forward, hands on knees, looking over Kinch's shoulder. "Did you find it?"

"I think so. I mean, there's something hard buried here…." Carter said as he tried getting a grip on what his fingers touched. Suddenly, a wide grin appeared as he held up the cartridge. "I got it! I got it!" he said excitedly holding it up showing it to everybody. He handed the bullet to Kinch.

"Good going, Andrew," Kinch replied. "There would be no reason for this bullet to be buried in the dirt outside barracks two. It shows that there were two shots fired. The one by Dietrich that struck Colonel Hogan, and this one that was fired by Schultz that went wide and hit the dirt."

"But how do we get Klink to believe it?" asked LeBeau, worried. "He hasn't believed anything we've told him so far. Why should he believe this?"

LeBeau's question momentarily put a damper on the finding of the bullet fired from Schultz's rifle. Gripping the bullet tightly in his hand, Kinch pursed his lips as he thought. He knew the Frenchman was right._ Colonel, I really wish you were here right now. I could really use your input on this. I feel like I'm in over my head. What would you do?_ Suddenly, Kinch's face brightened.

"You've thought of something, didn't you?" LeBeau said knowingly with a grin on his face. "I can see it in your face."

"Yeah, I did, Louie," Kinch replied. "We're gonna bypass Klink and go directly to Burkhalter." He began to smirk like Hogan. Everybody looked at Kinch as if he had lost his mind.

"Go directly to Burkhalter?" LeBeau exclaimed, incredulous. "How do we do that? Burkhalter's not going to believe us much less meet with us prisoners."

"LeBeau's right, Kinch," Carter agreed, puzzled. "How are we gonna get General Burkhalter to listen to prisoners-of-war about Dietrich? You can't get a Kraut to listen to prisoners complain about another Kraut."

Kinch, still smiling while clutching the bullet in his hand, placed his good arm around Carter's shoulders. He looked Carter directly in the eyes. "Because Colonel Klink is going to contact the general and ask him to come to Stalag 13 and tell him all about it…isn't he Kommandant?"

Carter chuckled before it finally hit him what Kinch was suggesting. With a look of horror, he looked around at his friend. "You want me to pretend to be Colonel Klink and call General Burkhalter?" He asked, his eyes wide. "I'll never get away with it. Burkhalter'll know I'm not Klink."

"C'mon, Andrew," Kinch said encouragingly. "You've impersonated German officers before; even the Fuhrer. And you've done it over the phone and in person. This'll be no different."

"But…but…I can't sound like Klink."

"Sure you can, Carter," LeBeau added. "After impersonating Bosche officers, it should be easy to impersonate a chicken with a monocle. Burkhalter will never know the difference."

Carter seemed to blush a bit at the compliment. "You really think I can do it?" he asked Kinch.

"We all do," the radioman said. "Besides, just keep in mind this is not only for all of us, but for Corporal Sanger, Schultz, Newkirk and Colonel Hogan. We've got to get rid of Dietrich. We need you, Andrew."

Carter grinned. "I'll do it then," he said. He looked at Kinch who gave his shoulders a friendly squeeze while the others all patted him on the back.

* * *

Derrick sat outside of his barracks thinking about Dietrich. He was smiling to himself. The minute he had noticed most of the prisoners from barracks two searching outside the barracks, he took the opportunity to use the tunnel entrance in his barracks to go below and make his way to the tunnel room where he knew Hogan and his team kept their arsenal, and managed to remove a pistol and two full clips and leave before he was detected. He had the weapon and the clips in his jacket pocket. He was just biding his time before he got rid of Sergeant Karl Dietrich.

Removing a pack of cigarettes, Derrick removed one and stuck it in his mouth before putting the pack back in his pocket. He then removed a lighter and lit the cigarette taking a long drag on it. He watched the puff of smoke disappear. _That sick, twisted bastard is gonna pay for what he did to Sanger. I gave Kinch his chance to do something about him and he's still here. So now it's now my turn to get rid of him. _He patted the pocket with the weapon and clips in it and before taking another drag on his cigarette. _You're gonna pay, Dietrich. And there's not a damn thing you can do to stop me._ _Your reign of terror at Stalag 13 is comin' to an end. I promise you that!_

_

* * *

_Prust was walking past the nurses' station talking with Rachel and Mara when from the corner of his eye he noticed Alice looking at him oddly.

"Something I can do for you, Alice?" he asked innocently.

Alice did her best to hide her feelings, although it was no secret she had no love for Americans. "Nothing really, Doctor Prust. I was just wondering how the American Colonel is? Is he all right after everything's that happened?"

"Fortunately he wasn't hurt in any way." Prust's eyes narrowed. "I'm surprised you asked, Alice. I thought you didn't like Americans?" he asked.

Alice feigned embarrassment. "I don't," she readily admitted. "But I am a nurse obligated to help anybody brought to this hospital no matter what nationality they are. Just because I don't like the Americans means I want anything to happen to the American Colonel." Alice was well aware Prust, Rachel and Mara were scrutinizing her carefully and would probably still not permit her into Colonel Hogan's room for any reason whatsoever. And that was all right with her. She already had something in mind how to kill the American without herself being suspected at all. But first, she needed to watch for an opening before she could make her move. As she watched Prust and the two nurses walk away, she sneered at their receding backs.

_Your Colonel Hogan will never leave this hospital alive. And once I dispose of him maybe Karl will leave me alone and not come back here again. I have to do this for myself and as payback for that Gestapo soldier who's death he caused by being here. But mostly for me._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Carter and LeBeau were standing around the switchboard at which Kinch was seated.

LeBeau put a hand on Carter's shoulder. "Ready, Kommandant?" he asked with a grin.

Carter smirked nervously. "No."

The others grinned knowing the young sergeant was nervous as were they all. Kinch plugged into the switchboard. "Make it good, Andrew," he said as the phone on the other end rang. He waved with his one hand for the others who were talking among themselves to be quiet when he heard someone pick up on the other end. "Guten morgen, fraulein," Kinch said in his best German accent. "Un moment, bitte." He then handed the receiver to Carter who took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Guten morgen. This is Kommandant Klink of Stalag 13. Heil Hitler. It is very important that I speak with General Burkhalter right away. Danke. I will hold." He immediately covered the mouthpiece. "What do I say to him again? I don't remember."

LeBeau rolled his eyes. "You must get him to come to Stalag 13 because there is trouble taking place in his camp and he needs to come right away."

"Oh, right." Carter, uncovering the mouthpiece again, put the receiver to his ear. "Hello? General Burkhalter? Colonel Klink speaking. Heil Hitler. Yes, sir. Stop babbling and what did I want. Well, sir, it's very important that you come out to Stalag 13 immediately. In fact, it is of the utmost urgency. What for, sir? Well, sir, there is trouble brewing in the camp and I…why can't I handle it myself. Well, sir, it's like this. After Colonel Hogan was shot by one of my guards…didn't you get my previous message, sir? I called a few days ago and was told you were indisposed. Oh, you never got that message. I don't understand, sir. I mean I remember very clearly….No, sir, I'm not doubting your word. Who was the guard who shot Colonel Hogan? It was Sergeant Schultz." Carter's eyes narrowed. "Do I hear laughter, Herr General? Yes, sir, Schultz couldn't hit the side of a barn. I know that General, but, well, sir, it's just that the prisoners are saying that Sergeant Schultz didn't shoot Colonel Hogan but that another of the guards did. No sir, I don't know why. Why am I calling you about this? Well, sir, I feel that I need your expert assistance to straighten out this matter before any action can take place. You will, General. Thank you, sir. When might I expect you? Yes, sir. You get here when you get here. I understand. Well, General Burkhalter, I shall be anxiously awaiting…yes, sir. Auf wiedersehen. Heil Hitler." Carter let out a deep breath as Kinch unplugged the receiver from the switchboard. He saw Carter rest an arm atop the switchboard and bury his face in his arm.

"Carter you were brilliant!" Kinch exclaimed with a smile. He looked at LeBeau. "Burkhalter will be here sometime today."

"Merveilleux!" LeBeau exclaimed with a wide smile. "And when he gets here we barge into Klink's office with our evidence and make him listen to us about Dietrich."

"Right," Kinch replied. "LeBeau, I need you to go to visit Schultz and tell him that when General Burkhalter arrives, we want him to tell him exactly what he told us. Also tell him we will be there as well. Understand?"

"Oui. I will do what you ask." LeBeau started out.

"Oh, and Louie?"

"Oui?" the Frenchman paused and looked back.

"Watch out for Dietrich."

"I will. Be right back." LeBeau gave Kinch a 'thumbs up' sign and then took off. Moments later, Carter looked up.

"I can't believe I got away with it," he murmured.

"Carter, you were beautiful." Kinch got to his feet. "Let's go. We have work to do. We have to have everything ready when Burkhalter gets here."

* * *

Alice became more and more disgusted by thoughts of the American Colonel. She had no idea as to how she would dispose of him, but she had a few ideas forming. And if she could get one of them to work, the blame would fall on somebody else instead of her. But she had to find exactly what she could use that wouldn't be obvious to the naked eye. And she'd have to be careful **what** she chose as once Hogan was dead, the doctors would more than likely conduct an autopsy to determine the cause of death. But that didn't bother her as much as making certain she wasn't fingered. Also, there was the fact that she had no access to the American's room which limited as to how to carry it out once she had her chosen method. Looking around the area where she was, she saw one of the cleaning men pushing a cart loaded with cleaning products on it down the hall and the corners of her mouth curled upward as it came to her. A cunning smile appeared as she now knew what she could use, and it was so simple she had no idea how it didn't come to her before. And it was something she could easily get her hands on.

Alice shook her head figuring some of her husband had rubbed off on her, but she didn't consider it something to brag about. But still, she believed she had to be sneaky in this instance as the American had been nothing but trouble since he had been admitted; even going so far as causing the death of a Gestapo guard. And that was only one of the reasons she hated this Colonel Hogan. Add to that the fact that he was an American, that just made it all the worse. She checked her watch and noticed she would soon be off duty and decided to wait until either Gretchen or Rachel relieved her enabling her to leave and go home. But before she left, she had two stops to make in the hospital and two things she had to obtain. She had plans to make if the American Colonel was to be dead before tomorrow night.

* * *

Baker was in the radio room monitoring the radio with Olsen sitting on the cot reading a magazine keeping him company when the radio suddenly came alive. Quickly putting on and adjusting the headset, Baker snatched a pen and began scribbling the incoming message as Olsen, tossing the magazine aside, jumped up and stood just behind the radioman and read what he was writing over his shoulder.

"Holy cow!" was all Olsen could utter. "Is Prust sure about this?"

Baker had stopped writing and waved his hand for Olsen to be quiet as he replied in Morse code for the message to be repeated in five minutes then stand by for a response. After transmitting, he tore the paper off the clipboard and handed it to Olsen.

"He's sure. I asked him to transmit again in five minutes and stand by. Take this to Kinch right away," he said urgently. "Tell 'im Prust will be standing by for a response."

Olsen turned and hurried as fast as he could knowing Kinch was in the barracks. Climbing quickly up the ladder leading to the common room, he immediately spotted Kinch seated at the table with Carter and LeBeau who all looked over when the lower bunk rose. LeBeau immediately went to the door and cracked it open to keep watch. Olsen handed Kinch the message and waited for his reply.

Putting down his coffee cup, the acting Senior POW read the message and with concern looked up. "Is Prust certain about this?" he asked. His question caught the attention of both LeBeau and Carter causing them to look at him.

"Baker said yes. He asked the message be sent again in five minutes and for Prust to wait for a reply. We thought you might want to speak with him."

Kinch got up and followed Olsen to their tunnel entrance. As Olsen descended, Kinch automatically looked over his shoulder at Carter and LeBeau. "We'll talk when I come back," was all he said indicating he knew what one of them was going to ask. Still mindful of his still sore arm, he climbed down the ladder following Olsen below. It took a bit longer, but he finally made it below and hurried to the radio room where the two men found Baker just removing his headset. He and Kinch exchanged looks. "Prust just finished re-transmitting his message. Same thing; nothing different," he said getting up so Kinch could sit down at the radio. "He's standing by."

"Damn!" Kinch muttered. "I was hoping with the additional guards watching the colonel we wouldn't have any more problems at the hospital. Now we might have another problem totally unrelated to Dietrich." He sighed wearily and then looked at Olsen. "Olsen, go to the infirmary and fetch Wilson. I need to speak with him right away. I may need you to go into town to the hospital tomorrow morning after roll call dressed as a Gestapo Major, but I'm not sure yet. Now go."

"But Kinch, what about Newkirk? He's in the infirmary right now."

Kinch pinched the bridge of his nose. With this latest news regarding Hogan, he had momentarily forgotten the Englander was in the infirmary. "From what Wilson told me earlier, I think Newkirk can do without Wilson for a short while. Besides, Joe does have Sergeant Bennett assisting him with cases. He can watch after Newkirk. And if my plan goes off without a hitch, this latest danger to the colonel should be eliminated and he'll be safe. Get going."

"On my way, Kinch," Olsen replied over his shoulder as he scurried down one of the tunnels which led to their secret entrance into the infirmary.

"But, but surely you don't suspect one of Prust's people to hurt the colonel?" Baker asked, stunned.

"This person is not one of the underground," Kinch explained. "Prust and some others have had suspicions about her since that incident earlier. And she hates Americans. No, Richard, I trust the people Prust has selected to watch over and care for the colonel. But this nurse is not to be trusted at all. I wouldn't put it past her to try and harm the colonel somehow. That's why we have to force her hand and get her to reveal herself somehow. I have an idea but I don't like the means needed because it would require using Colonel Hogan, in his condition, as bait." He put the headset on and tapped out in Morse code to Prust to keep a close eye on Alice and he would contact him again in an hour with additional information once a plan had been formulated. When finished, he removed the headset and handed it back to Baker.

"I'm beginning to feel Colonel Hogan might have been safer here in camp than at the hospital," Baker remarked with a sigh. "At least here all we have to worry about is Dietrich."

"Unfortunately, Richard, we had no choice but to leave the colonel in the hospital right now," Kinch admitted. "We're not set up to care for him with the type of injury he had. And we're not a hospital. Also, Wilson is a damn fine medic; the best. But he's not a doctor and Colonel Hogan required the services of a doctor."

"You've got something in mind?" asked Baker with a grin.

"Yeah, I do. Richard, I need you to contact Dieter for me. I need to speak with him. We're gonna set a trap for Alice to force her hand. Unfortunately, as I said, we're gonna have to use the colonel as bait."

Baker looked unhappy. "Do we have to Kinch?" he asked.

"I don't like it either," Kinch said. "But we have no choice. Alice wants to go after Colonel Hogan, so, we make it easy for her and we better be damn well ready when she does."

"In other words, we better not make any mistakes, right?" asked Baker as he put the headset back on.

"Right. Get Dieter on the horn." Kinch turned when he heard voices from behind him. Looking over his shoulder, Kinch saw Olsen with Wilson beside him.

"Olsen said you wanted to speak with me, Kinch?" asked Wilson.

"Yeah. I need some medical advice," Kinch replied as he guided Wilson away from the radio so their conversation wouldn't interfere with Baker's transmissions.

"Sure, if I can. What is it?"

"We're laying a trap for someone at the hospital who may try and kill Colonel Hogan. She's a nurse there and as such would have access to many drugs. If you wanted to kill someone without arousing suspicion, what might you use?

Wilson sighed as he folded his arms; his eyes narrowed as he thought for a moment. "She could use any number of things. An overdose would be the most common and the easiest. But I thought Michael and certain underground agents were caring for the colonel. You don't think one of them…"

"No. It's somebody else. We're gonna use the colonel as bait." He saw Wilson about to argue and raised a hand. "I don't like it either, but it's the only way to catch her."

"Well, as I said an overdose of something he's already receiving would be the logical thing. This way there's no proof an outside drug was used. Also, I would make sure it didn't point to me as the one who did it. And one way to do that would be to have someone else give the injection after I've made the substitution. But, and this is a big but, if it were me, I would substitute what he was being given with something that on the surface looked similar to what he's been receiving."

Kinch's face darkened. "So what you're saying is she could either give him an overdose of something he's currently being given, or substitute one drug he's currently being given with something else."

"You got it. Even plain water once it's injected into his vein could kill Colonel Hogan."

"Thanks, Joe," Kinch replied slapping the medic on the back. "You've been a big help." He then approached the radio table as Baker handed him the microphone and an extra headset. "Dieter, this is Papa Bear. Listen, we have a problem at the hospital. No, no, Colonel Hogan's fine right now. But he may not be if we can't stop what's going to happen. Olsen's gonna meet you at the hospital after morning roll call disguised as a Gestapo Major. Now listen, here's what I want you to do." As he outlined his plan to the underground operative, the faces of Baker and Olsen broke out into grins.

* * *

In the common room, Carter sat at the table playing solitaire while LeBeau nervously kept watch at the door. Both of them were thinking the same thing; and that was that something was wrong at the hospital if Prust was contacting them. And to them it meant only one thing, that something had happened to Colonel Hogan.

LeBeau let out a deep breath while his eyes scanned the compound as he blinked away the tears. His couldn't stop his gut telling him that Colonel Hogan had died despite every measure haven been taken. He felt it even in his heart that this was what Prust had contacted them about. _What are we going to do without you, mon Colonel? How do we keep going? _He wiped his eyes and tried concentrating on what he was doing.

Carter nervously laid down red cards on top of black ones. He face belied his true feelings. His eyes were bright and his lower lip trembled but he fought the urge to cry. He would wait until he was alone and then he would mourn the man he admired and looked up to more than anybody in his entire life. Like LeBeau, Carter's gut was telling him Hogan had died and it broke the young sergeant's heart. _How am I going to tell Newkirk? He's gonna be devastated, just like us. And what about poor Schultz? I don't know if I want to continue in this operation without you, Colonel. It'd be too hard taking orders from somebody else. _

Just then, both men looked around as Kinch and Olsen reappeared from below, with Kinch striking the hidden mechanism. He motioned for LeBeau, Carter and Olsen to follow him into Hogan's office where the others found places to sit as Kinch closed the door. He then leaned against the desk with his legs crossed and arms folded. He was about to speak when he noticed the long expressions on the faces of LeBeau and Carter.

"What's bothering you two?" he asked. "Carter? LeBeau?"

"You're going to tell us the Colonel's dead aren't you?" Carter asked, his voice quivering.

"Andrew, where'd you get that notion from?" Kinch asked, his eyes narrowing and a look of disbelief on his face.

"It's true then isn't it?" asked LeBeau. "Why else would Michael contact us? He has no reason to, mon ami, unless it is to inform us that the colonel has passed."

"Let me allay those fears right now then," Kinch said. "First, Colonel Hogan is not dead. He is very much alive. Michael contacted us because he and two of the underground nurses at the hospital have discovered a nurse there who may be planning on killing the colonel and we've got to stop her before she does. But rest assured when I say that Colonel Hogan is not dead."


	17. Chapter 17

****Sorry chapter 17 took so long. RL, medical problems for myself and my cat Hogan, and writer's block got in the way. But better late than never as they say.****

**Chapter 17**

Carter and LeBeau exchanged unsure looks before again looking at Kinch.

"You're not just saying that, are you?" asked Carter. "The Colonel's really alive?"

"He's alive," Kinch reiterated. "But he won't be if we can't stop a nurse in the hospital from killing him."

"Who?" asked LeBeau with a touch of anger in his voice.

"The head nurse; her name is Alice. According to Michael, she dislikes Americans and has a problem with the care Colonel Hogan has been receiving. Red Angel and Blue Sapphire both suspect she may be connected to Dietrich's attempt on the colonel. So, we're gonna force her hand by allowing her to attempt to kill the colonel." He saw both men about to argue and raised a hand silencing them. "I know. I don't like it either. But it's the only way we can catch her and keep the colonel safe. Now, I'm sending Olsen into town after morning role call disguised as a Gestapo officer."

"In the daytime?" asked an incredulous LeBeau. "That's kind of risky, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. But Olsen is the best for this situation. He is our outside man, don't forget, and he knows the language and the area better than anyone."

"You have a plan, mon ami?" asked LeBeau.

"Yeah, I do. And here it is."

* * *

Morning roll call came and went quickly for which the men of barracks two were grateful. The minute they were dismissed, everybody hurried back inside with Kinch, Olsen and LeBeau going below with Carter keeping watch up above. As Olsen quickly changed into his uniform of a Gestapo officer, Kinch handed him the identification papers he would need just in case.

"You shouldn't have any problems with these papers," Kinch told him. "Now, you remember what you're suppose to do." It was a statement as opposed to a question.

"Don't worry, Kinch," Olsen replied. "Alice won't know what hit her in the end." He then stepped back for Kinch's appraisal. "How do I look? And don't tell me good enough to shoot."

"Then we won't tell you," LeBeau joked.

"Ha, ha," Olsen said sarcastically as the three men walked towards the ladder leading to the emergency tunnel. Kinch slapped him on the back. "Be careful as it's daytime, and good luck. The car from the motor pool is parked not far from the emergency tunnel. And remember, Colonel Hogan's life depends on everything going according to the plan."

"Understood," Olsen replied as he climbed up the ladder with Kinch and LeBeau watching.

"What now?" asked the Frenchman eagerly.

"Now I'll contact Michael and let him know Olsen's on his way and under what name so he'll know. Then, I'll ask to speak with Dieter." The duo headed back in the direction of the radio room.

* * *

Alice watched the activity going on around her while patting her uniform pocket where she was hiding the syringe. A cunning smile appeared on her face knowing that the American would be dead within minutes, if not seconds of receiving the injection. Only thing now was to find the right opportunity. She was aware the American was receiving injections of pain meds and an antibiotic. All she needed was an opening where she could make a switch of syringes. Her attention was suddenly drawn down the hall where a Gestapo major, tall, rather handsome looking with dark hair, walked through the door and immediately strode towards the Nurses' station. He appeared very confident in his walk and everybody who passed him gave him a wide berth. In fact, she could say he seemed almost arrogant which she had heard was true of most members of the Gestapo. She straightened when the major got closer. Standing in front of the nurses' station, he gave Alice his most charming smile.

"Gnadige Frau, I am Major Felix Avery, Gestapo," he touched the brim of his cap. "From your name tag I see you are nurse Gunter."

"Jawohl, Major," Alice replied with a tense smile of her own. She was just as afraid of the Gestapo as of Dietrich. She had known of and knew people who simply vanished never to be seen or heard from again when the Gestapo was involved, and didn't want to be one of them. She swallowed nervously as Avery's eyes never left her face. He secretly wondered how could this woman possibly care for an American or even allow one to be cared for. He saw Alice's tense smile and smirked. This woman was nervous in the presence of the Gestapo and that pleased him tremendously. Perhaps the reason he was here wouldn't be as difficult after all.

I understand you have an American named Hogan in this hospital. A Colonel Hogan from Stalag 13."

"Jawohl, Major," Alice replied. She secretly wondered what this major wanted and just why he was here.

"What can you tell me about this American officer? The information I have on him is somewhat limited. How is he doing physically? Will he live?"

"For that you should speak with his doctor, Major."

"That would be a Doctor Prust I believe?"

"Jawohl. But from what I've heard, he should recover fully."

Avery appeared disturbed by this news. "Damn," he uttered under his breath.

"Major, is something wrong?" Alice kept her voice low. "You sound as if you are disappointed that this American will survive."

"I shouldn't say this, but can I can trust you not to repeat it? Because if I can't, I can see that you disappear as so many others have. And somehow, I don't think your family would want that." He didn't know if this woman had a family or not, but might as well let her think he knew for his purposes.

"You can trust me, Major. I am a loyal German and would not betray your confidence."

Avery smiled a wicked smile. "I detest all Americans and wish them all dead."

Alice appeared confused. "Then why are you having him guarded? If I may ask that is."

"Because my superiors have ordered me to have this animal guarded. If it was up to me, I would let whoever shot him have another chance to finish him off. The filthy American is responsible for the deaths of many Germans. I can't forgive something like that."

Alice suddenly felt a kinship with this handsome major. He apparently felt as she did about Americans. But still, she felt she had to be careful. She discreetly patted her uniform pocket again. "Sounds like you wish he was dead or would die from his injury, Major."

Avery looked around. "I do wish this dog had died. If he had, I would not have to waste my time when I could be handling more important things for the Fatherland. American dog!" With pursed lips and a sneer on his face, Avery appeared to be fighting to control his temper. "There has to be some way to dispose of this American mongrel without raising suspicion." Out of the corner of his eye he spotted another nurse coming towards them. He straightened as she came closer. Avery looked her up and down approvingly and smiled, touching the brim of his cap. She glanced back at him, returning his smile. She was an extremely attractive woman; he just wished he had the time. His eyes watched her as she obtained something from behind the nurses' station counter before turning and walking away in the direction from which she came. Alone again, the major leaned forward again, keeping his voice low.

"As I was saying, gnadige frau, my time could be better spent if the swine had simply died. And believe me when I say, he will pay for all the loyal Germans he has killed, even if I have to see him dead myself before he leaves here." He smiled. "I am sorry to burden you with my feelings, but this has upset me since I was ordered to be here because of this man; and now only to find out he will live is a bitter pill to swallow. It was just more than I can take. Danke for letting me express myself. Now, if you'll excuse me, I will go check on this American. Auf wiedersehen." Touching the brim of his cap again, he started to turn and walk away.

"Major," Alice called out; she had made a decision. Also, she saw an opportunity to get close to Hogan and decided to use it. She saw Avery turn and take a few steps back to the nurses' station. Looking cautiously around and seeing nobody within earshot, he leaned forward again.

"Can I do something for you, nurse?" he asked.

"Major, if you meant what you said, I think I might be able to help you."

"I said a lot of things. Anything in particular?"

Alice licked her dry lips. "About wanting the American dead. I think I can help you."

Avery's eyes narrowed as he thought her words over. A cunning smile appeared on his face. "What did you have in mind?" he asked.

Reaching into her pocket, Alice produced the syringe and held it up for the major to see. His eyebrows arched.

"A syringe? What's in it if I may ask?"

Alice smiled. "I came up with the idea yesterday. It's simply a mixture of bleach and water. It resembles one of the medicines the American receives. All I need do is to switch the regular syringe with this one and whoever gives him the injection will kill him. This way it won't be connected with me." She then held her breath as the Gestapo major simply looked at her; a grin appeared.

"Excellent idea my dear," he said, his grin widening into a smile. "But why can't you give him the injection yourself?"

"Doctor Prust has selected certain nurses and his back up, Doctor Szell, to care for the American. Nobody else is allowed in his room. In fact, a day or so ago someone got past the guards posted outside his room."

"Guards? What guards? I ordered no guards posted yet. How many?"

Alice seemed puzzled. "There are three outside his room and two more inside his room. The ones inside were ordered after someone got past the ones outside." She became distressed. "In fact, one of the guards posted outside was killed by my husband and was replaced with someone else."

Avery shook his head sadly. "Must have been Major Hochstetter who ordered them. I understand he is, shall we say, obsessed with this American colonel." He eyed Alice. "You said someone got past the guards outside his room. Did you know who this was by any chance?" he asked tilting his head slightly to the side with narrowed eyes.

Alice hesitated for a few minutes, not sure if she should reveal anything about her estranged husband. Yet this Gestapo major was extremely nice and wanted this American dead as did she. Licking her dry lips again, she glanced around making certain nobody was nearby. She decided to chance it. Maybe she could benefit from this.

"My estranged husband was the one who tried to kill the American the last time. He made me help him, though. He threatened if I didn't do as he ordered he would kill me. He won't leave me alone, and he scares me. Major, I have two children to care for. He's the one who killed your corporal. I'm sorry."

Avery appeared to be thinking things over. "Who is your husband?"

"His name is Karl Dietrich. He is a sergeant at a POW camp. Stalag 13 I believe."

Avery raised an eyebrow. "A prison guard at a POW camp? Interesting. But why should your husband want to kill this American?"

"I suspect he's the reason this colonel is here to begin with." Alice couldn't prove it, but she was just about certain Dietrich was responsible for Hogan being injured.

"I see. Gnadige frau, I have an offer for you."

"What is it, Major?"

"I have an idea in mind from which we can both benefit. I will make certain your husband never troubles you again if you will do something for me."

Alice looked at Avery wide-eyed. She hadn't expected such an offer from this man. To be able to see the American dead and be rid of Karl at the same time was just too tempting to pass up. She smiled slyly. "What do you want me to do?"

"I can't get you into the American's room without arousing suspicion, but there is a way to inject him with the contents of that syringe. You do this for me and I will see that your estranged husband never bothers you again. Ever. Also, we will put the blame on one of the nurses chosen by this Doctor Prust, and I will see to her arrest personally, and nobody will ever know you and I were involved. It will appear she did it on her own. But first, I need to know the names of the nurses this doctor has chosen to care for the American; then we will choose one of them."

"He has chosen Judith, Gretchen, Sarah, Jana, Rachel and Mara."

"I see," the major scratched his chin curiously. "And who normally gives the colonel his medication?"

"From what I understand, that would usually be Mara or Rachel."

"Are both of these women on duty now?"

"Mara is but it is Rachel's day off."

"Has the American has his medication yet?"

Again Alice checked her watch. "Within the hour he should be receiving it, Major."

"Excellent. We will have this Mara prepare the American's medication. I will make sure she leaves the tray with the meds on it at the nurses station and then I will distract her for one or two minutes while you switch the syringes. Then she will take the tray into the American's room and give him his medication. It will appear that she did it."

"But I could be accused of switching the syringes by Mara."

"Not to fear my dear. I will be uh, watching you the entire time. And I will swear that you never touched the tray or what was on it. Nobody would dare question me." He chuckled. "Poor Major Hochstetter will be so distressed to learn his Colonel Hogan had died. Now, will you do as I suggest?"

Alice smiled cunningly. "Jawohl, Major. What do we do first?"

Avery smirked. "First, I want you to get this Mara here as soon as possible. We will proceed from there."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Major Avery and Alice watched and waited patiently for Mara to appear. They didn't have long to wait. The attractive nurse, accompanied by Dr. Prust, soon appeared at the nurses' station. Prust suspiciously eyed the Gestapo officer while Avery, grinning like a Cheshire cat having cornered a mouse, touched the brim of his cap. "Fraulein," he said politely. "Guten Morgen."

"Major," Mara said nervously, a faint smile on her face.

"Dr. Prust, Mara, this is Major Felix Avery, Gestapo," Alice introduced the Major to the others. "Major, this is nurse Mara and Dr. Prust. They are two of the ones in charge of Colonel Hogan's care."

"Major," Prust said eying Avery with suspicion. He suspected this Major was really from the Gestapo and they had a big problem. If Papa Bear's man was to show up now, they were all going to be in trouble. "What can I do for you?"

"I was speaking with your nurse here, doctor," Avery began. "She was kind enough to inform me that Colonel Hogan is expected to fully recover. Is that correct?"

"I don't see why he shouldn't," Prust explained. "He is recovering very nicely, and there is no sign of infection. He has been kept sedated the entire time to keep him from moving around unnecessarily. The bullet, as you are aware, nicked the heart muscle. In fact, he is doing so well, we will be awakening him in about another twenty-four hours. He'll still have to remain hospitalized another week to allow the sedative to work its way out of his system. After that, barring any problems which I don't foresee, we should be releasing him."

"Excellent," Avery looked gleeful which made Prust even more nervous. A Gestapo agent being happy an American is recovering didn't bode well for the Colonel. "He will then be available for questioning I presume?"

"Major, I will not subject my patient to your version of questioning. Colonel Hogan is still recovering from a very serious injury, and I refuse to allow you to upset him in any way."

Avery, clasping his hands behind his back, smirked. "Doctor, I suggest you do what you're suppose to do and care for your patient. As soon as he is conscious he will be questioned by the Gestapo. And unless you want problems, I suggest you stay out of Gestapo business. Have I made myself clear?"

"Perfectly," Prust sneered. "Is there anything else you want, Major?"

"Yes, has Colonel Hogan received his medication yet?"

"No, Major," Mara spoke up finally. "I was about to get it."

"Very good, my dear." Avery gave her his most charming smile as he stared deep into her eyes. "I do have one request, however."

"Jawohl, Major?"

"After you prepare Colonel Hogan's medications, I want you to bring the tray here so I may examine them myself. After what happened recently, all medications for Colonel Hogan are to be thoroughly examined before he receives them. We are not taking any chances with the Third Reich's prize possession."

"Major, you may be representing the Gestapo," Prust's face was turning crimson. "But you have no authority here. I see no need to have you examine any medications prepared for Colonel Hogan. I can assure you, Major, nobody in this hospital would harm the American."

"Somebody already **has** tried to harm the American, doctor! Or have you forgotten about the man who got into his room already? No, I will examine those meds. You, my dear, will prepare them, and bring them to me. As for you, doctor, I suggest your presence here is no longer required. I also suggest if you have patients to visit you do so."

"Major…." Prust argued.

"Doctor, I ordered you to leave my presence. Don't make me decide to have you removed from this hospital as well."

Prust was about to respond but quickly thought better of it. He couldn't take the chance with Colonel Hogan doing so well as to what might happen if he were removed from the hospital where he could not keep an eye on his friend. He glanced at the young nurse. "Do as he says, Mara. After all, the Gestapo is guarding Colonel Hogan."

"Jawohl, Doctor," Mara replied. She watched Prust turn abruptly and storm away down the hall. When he was out of sight she looked at the Major and swallowed. "I will return shortly with the Colonel's medications, Major."

"Excellent, my dear. I will be waiting." Avery watched, smiling, as Mara turned and walked away. To him, she was a looker coming and going. Once she was out of sight, he faced Alice. "Make sure you have that syringe ready for the switch."

"Jawohl," Alice said removing the bleach-filled syringe from her pocket and concealing it in her hand. "I am ready." Her eyes belied her nervousness. The Major smiled at her calmly.

"Relax, my dear. Stay calm. I will keep Mara distracted for a minute only. That's all the time you need to make the switch. Do this, and your husband will be out of your life permanently. I give you my word."

Nodding, Alice took a deep breath and exhaled. But the butterflies still persisted. She had never killed anybody before, much less during the performance of her official duties as a nurse. But to rid herself of Karl Dietrich permanently was too good to pass up. And what luck, she thought, to meet a Gestapo agent who felt the same way regarding her dislike of Americans. She just had to stay calm. She took another deep breath and this time slowly exhaled. It was then she noticed Mara coming their way carrying a tray on which rested three syringes; one for penicillin, one for pain, and one with a sedative.

* * *

Dietrich slowly patrolled around the inside perimeter of the fence watching each prisoner closely while giving the indication he wasn't. He wanted them to think he wasn't paying attention; this way he could watch them and see what they were up to. But really, there was only one prisoner he was interested in and that was Sergeant Derrick. Ever since he had killed Corporal Sanger, he suspected Derrick was biding his time before making a move against him. He even wondered how much longer he would have to wait before Derrick made his move. If it wasn't soon, Dietrich figured he'd have to force Derrick's hand. It was then he spotted the Sergeant sitting outside his barracks staring at him. The German smirked in his direction almost as it daring him to do something.

Derrick fought hard to control his emotions as well as to resist the urge to pull out the gun from his pocket and simply open fire on the guard. _This is between you and me, bastard. You will pay for what you did. But I don't want innocent prisoners to be caught in the crossfire when I blow you away. But you are gonna pay. _He just continued staring at Dietrich, his face impassive. His hand touched the jacket pocket in which rested the weapon getting some comfort knowing it was there. Casually getting to his feet, Derrick pulled out a pack of cigarettes, stuck one in his mouth, and lit it. He took a long drag before he walked away from the barracks and headed in the direction of barracks two. He could feel Dietrich's eyes following him across the compound.

* * *

Mara sat the tray on the counter of the nurses' station and waited as the Major separately picked up each syringe and sniffed it's contents making certain there were no strange scents in any of them. After he had tested and closely examined each of them, he deemed them all to be safe. But as Mara reached for the tray, Avery suddenly gently but firmly gripped her arm and spun her around so that her back was to the nurses' station.

"I find you very attractive, my dear," he said charmingly, staring into her eyes. "When do you get off work? I hope you will have dinner with me this evening." Out of the corner of his eyes he looked at Alice who nodded slightly at him and smiled.

"I, I'm very flattered, Major," Mara replied nervously. "But I am currently involved with someone right now, and he wouldn't like it if I went out with someone other than girlfriends. He's sort of the jealous type." She really wasn't involved with anyone much less even seeing anybody, but she didn't want this Gestapo Major to know that. Anything to dissuade him from pursuing her. She hoped she was convincing enough that he believed her. Chuckling, he released her arm.

"A pity," he murmured. "But I make it a point never to get involved with another man's woman. Too messy. Besides, the Fuhrer does so hate scandal of any kind. He recently ordered the execution of two of his officers over scandalous behavior. And I do not wish to get on the Fuhrer's bad side by becoming number three on his list. But our Fuhrer is right. Please accept my apology."

"It's quite all right, Major," Mara replied with a slight smile. "But I must get back to work. So, are you satisfied the medicines are safe and I can give them to Colonel Hogan?"

"But of course, my dear. In fact, even while we were talking, I had my eye on the tray. I can assure you nobody touched it. Therefore, you may proceed with your duties."

"Danke, Major." Mara picked up the tray with the three syringes on it and was about to walk away when she noticed Avery wink at her and smile warmly. Feeling uncomfortable, she quickly walked down the hall and in the direction of Hogan's room. Reaching her destination, she smiled at the three guards posted outside the door each of whom returned her smile. One of them opened the door, allowing her to enter the room. She noticed Dr. Prust and Athena already there; Prust, just finishing his examination, looked up.

"What happened with Avery?" he asked.

Mara sighed as she placed the tray on the table beside the bed. "Well, other than trying to make a date with me, he said there was nothing wrong with the meds that he could find." Then she grinned, a bit amused. "Then he winked at me and said something about Hitler executing two other officers over scandals and that he would hate to be number three on the list, and that Hitler was right, so he apologized and backed off."

Prust looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Are you sure he said he didn't want to be the third on the list and that Hitler was right?"

"Yes, sir. Those were his exact words."

"That's the code Kinch and I devised as a means of alerting us if Alice tampered with the syringes," Prust said. "Third on the list and Hitler was right is code for the third syringe on the right." Picking up the appropriate syringe, Prust removed the protective cover off the needle and sniffed it; his face showed his horror. "There's bleach in this syringe," he explained angrily. "Possibly mixed with water to try and mask it; but there's no masking the smell of bleach."

"My God!" Athena exclaimed, horrified. "If we hadn't been suspicious of Alice, Papa Bear might have received this injection and he'd be dead possibly within minutes if not seconds."

"It's a good thing Colonel Hogan was given his medication earlier than normal," said Prust. "But we still have one more part to carry out." He looked at Mara, handing her the tainted syringe which she pocketed. "You know what you have to do."

"I hope I can be convincing enough that Alice will believe me."

"You have to be, Mara," Athena said. "And you'll have the tainted syringe in your possession. Also, Papa Bear's man will be there as well."

Prust looked at his watch. "Wait a minute or two and then go."

* * *

Avery, smiling, leaned forward on the counter looking at Alice. He checked his watch. "It shouldn't be long before we hear some news."

Alice rubbed the back of her neck. "I'll just be glad when this is over and he's dead," she said. "At least I can relax knowing that Karl will be out of my life for good. In that aspect, this was worth it." Both of them suddenly turned when they saw Mara running towards them hysterical. Avery turned calmly, looking at her.

"Is there a problem, my dear?" he asked the young nurse. He could see she looked devastated, as if she were about to cry. He glanced at Alice who came from behind the counter of the nurses' station and put a 'comforting' arm on Mara's shoulder.

"Mara, what is it? What's happened?" she asked.

"It, it's Colonel Hogan," she cried, her eyes brimming with tears threatening to fall. "He, he, he's dead!"

"What?!" roared Avery. "He can't be dead! What happened? What did you do?!" He glared at her with intense anger.

"I, I don't know," she said in a trembling voice, the tears now rolling down her cheeks. "I gave him his medication and he had a violent reaction to one of the injections. He, he had a seizure and died seconds later." She covered her face with both hands and began to sob.

Alice, removing her arm from Mara's shoulder, stared intently at the young woman. "So it was you all along, Mara," she said accusingly. She saw Mara look up with red eyes into those of her accuser.

"I didn't do anything. I swear it! I didn't kill Colonel Hogan! And I had nothing to do with the first attempt on his life. I didn't do anything! Somebody must have tampered with the medication."

Shaking his head sadly, Avery reached for his belt and removed a pair of handcuffs. "You are under arrest I'm afraid," he said, looking at Mara.

Alice smirked. "Serves you right, Mara," she said coldly.

Avery suddenly shifted his eyes to Alice, grabbed one arm and clamped a handcuff onto her wrist. "She's not under arrest, but you are," he said. He then pulled her other arm behind her back and clamped the handcuff on her other wrist.

"Wha…what are you doing, Major?" she asked, surprised. "What is the meaning of this?"

"You're under arrest for the attempted murder of Colonel Robert Hogan."

"What are you talking about?"

Mara, reaching into her pocket, removed the tainted syringe and held it up for Alice to see. Her eyes widened. "This syringe, Alice. It contains bleach. You apparently switched it when the Major and I were talking. You were hoping I would inject Colonel Hogan with it and then he would die with me taking the blame. How could you, Alice?"

Alice, glancing over her shoulder at Avery, appeared confused. "I thought you wanted the American dead, Major," she said. "You were going to help me if I killed the American for you."

Avery smiled. "Now why would I help someone who wanted to kill my commanding officer," Olsen said in his natural American voice. "And by the way, it's not Major Felix Avery, Gestapo. I'm an American." Olsen took the syringe from Mara and put in inside his coat pocket. "You did a good job, nurse," he said. "Is the Colonel all right?"

Mara smiled as she wiped her eyes. "He's fine. Dr. Prust gave him his medication before I went and prepared it. He is resting comfortably." She glanced at Alice for a minute before turning back to Olsen. "What's going to happen to her?"

"You needn't concern yourself with that. I have to go. Please give Dr. Prust my thanks."

"I will."

Touching the brim of his cap, Olsen kept a firm grip on Alice's arm and proceeded to escort her out of the hospital to his waiting car for the journey back to Stalag 13.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Who are you?" asked a nervous Alice sitting beside Olsen in the front passenger seat of his car as he continued driving. "Where are you taking me?" Glancing sideways at his prisoner, Olsen didn't respond immediately and turned his eyes back to the road. He couldn't allow himself the luxury of feeling sorry for this woman. She was willing to kill his commanding officer because he was an American. That was something Olsen could not forgive nor understand.

"You'll find out when we get there," was all he said, eyes still on the road ahead.

"You're American," Alice said as if this revelation just came to her. "You're an American just like that…" she didn't finish as she saw the dangerous look in Olsen's eyes. She went back to staring out the closed window wondering what had gone so terribly wrong so quickly. Her captor was American and she now suspected had been part of some kind of sting set up to protect this Colonel Hogan, and she had been so desperate to get Karl Dietrich out of her life that she walked right into it. Her captor's silence only made her feel more nervous as she wondered what fate awaited her. She also wondered what would become of her two children; but she supposed because they were in the Hitler Youths they would be all right; and she did have relatives who could look after them. Thinking of her sons gave her hope for a moment. She turned back to Olsen with renewed optimism. "I have two children," she said. "What will happen to them?"

Olsen kept his eyes on the road. "You should have thought of them when you tried to kill Colonel Hogan. How old are they if I might ask?"

Alice swallowed the imaginary lump in her throat. "Karl Jr. is fourteen and Hans is fifteen. They are both in the Hitler Youths."

"Umm hmmm," was all Olsen said as he slowed the car down and veered suddenly into the woods. He continued on for a couple of feet before finally pulling the car to a stop. He pocketed the keys and got out of the car. Walking around the front of the car, he opened the passenger door as he pulled his weapon and pointed it at her. "Get out, ma'am," he said motioning with his weapon, stepping back allowing Alice room to get out. When she stood in front of him he ordered her to turn around with her back to him. He removed her handcuffs and then with his gun pressed into her side, Olsen took her arm and led her to the tree stump. Her eyes widened like saucers when she saw the barb wire, guard towers and the layout of the prison camp before her eyes.

"A prisoner-of-war camp?" she exclaimed in shock.

"Yep," Olsen replied. "But don't think of it as a POW camp but as a home away from home." He raised the lid of the tree stump and waving his gun urged her to climb down. He followed her down, closing the lid behind him just before the searchlight passed over where they had just been standing only a scant few minutes ago.

By the time Olsen stepped off the ladder, he saw Carter holding Alice by one arm with a gun pointed at her; Kinch was beside him. He smiled at Olsen.

"You did good," he told the younger man. "Dr. Prust contacted us and told us to expect you and Alice here. Any other trouble we should know about?"

Olsen grinned. "Not a thing. Kinch, that plan of yours was brilliant. Worthy of the Colonel himself."

"You did the Colonel proud," Carter with a smile.

Alice meanwhile, seemed overwhelmed with what she was seeing: tunnels, men coming and going, all within the confines of a prisoner-of-war camp. She looked around at her surroundings still not believing what she was seeing. Finally, she looked at the man called Kinch with visible disdain. Her reaction didn't escape the three men.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked nervously.

"You are going to spend the remainder of the war in a nice British POW camp," Kinch assured her grimly. He was accustomed to her reaction to his skin color even if he didn't like it. He held his temper in check.

"But you tricked me!" she stated with more nerve than she felt at the moment. "I wouldn't have done what I did if it wasn't for him," she continued with a nod of her head at Olsen.

"You could have said no, y'know," Kinch reminded her.

"Have you ever tried saying no to the Gestapo?" Alice asked smugly eying Kinch up and down.

Kinch and Carter looked at each other before looking at the nurse. "We tell 'em drop dead every chance we get," Carter said matter-of-factly. "See, the difference between you and us is that as scared as one of us might be of the Gestapo, nothing, and we mean nothing, would make us do something we didn't want to do anyway."

"You haven't heard the best part, Kinch," Olsen said. "Her estranged husband is Sergeant Karl Dietrich."

Kinch and Carter looked at Olsen, stunned.

"The same Karl Dietrich who's a guard here?" asked Carter. "That Karl Dietrich?"

"The one and the same," Olsen replied. "There are also two children in the Hitler Youths, ages fourteen and fifteen."

Kinch studied the woman. "Do you have any relatives who are still alive?" he asked.

She glared at Kinch. "Why should I tell you anything?"

"Perhaps you'd want your husband to have them?" Olsen asked with a raised eyebrow. "From what you said in the hospital you're afraid of your husband."

Alice glanced over her shoulder at Olsen. With shoulders sagging in defeat, she looked up at him. "I don't want Karl to have them. It's bad enough he made sure they joined the Hitler Youths. If he gets custody of them there's no telling what he'll teach them to do. My brother and his wife might take them. They dislike Karl as much as I do."

"We'll make sure your children are cared for by you brother and his wife," Kinch said. He glanced at Carter. "Carter, you and Olsen escort our guest to a vacant area of the tunnel and tie her up so she can't get away. After that, Olsen, go change. I'll contact the underground about taking her off our hands in a day or so and getting her on her way to London. But first I want to contact the hospital and check on Colonel Hogan."

"Right, Kinch," the young Sergeant replied as he, followed by Olsen, led Alice away.

"Oh, and Carter?"

The young man stopped and looked over at the Staff Sergeant. "Yeah, Kinch?"

Kinch smiled. "When you're done, why don't you go to the infirmary and visit with Newkirk for awhile. If we need you we'll know where to find you."

Carter grinned in response. Then, he led Alice away.

* * *

Wilson, seated beside the bed, was finishing checking on his patient when Newkirk's eyes opened just a crack and a painful faint smile appeared.

The medic, noticing the Englander watching him, smiled himself. "Glad to see you awake, Newkirk," he said cheerily. "How do you feel?"

"Me entire body aches and it hurts to breathe. Am I gonna live, Joe?"

"You're going to be fine, Newkirk, as long as you give yourself time to heal. Remember, you've got three cracked and one broken rib and your right wrist is fractured. Your injuries are beginning to heal nicely and you should recover completely."

Newkirk took a deep breath and winced from the pain. "You sure?" he asked weakly. "Because right now I feel like bloody hell."

"I'm sure," Wilson said with a chuckle. He suddenly looked up and smiled. "Looks like you've got a visitor, Newkirk."

The Englander, turning his head towards the door, allowed a weak grin to appear when he saw Carter. "Hey, Andrew," he said.

"Hey yourself, buddy. How d'ya feel?"

"In pain."

Carter looked questioningly at the medic who got up from his seat. "He'll be fine in time." He motioned for Carter to have a seat. "I have some paperwork to do so you can visit for awhile but not too long. I want Newkirk to rest."

Newkirk rolled his eyes as Wilson talked. "You're worse than me bleedin' mum, you are, Joe. But you're not as pretty as she was."

Chuckling, Wilson shook his head as he walked to the other end of the infirmary while Carter sat in the vacated chair. The young Sergeant leaned forward with his arms on his thighs.

"So how are you really doin', Newkirk?" Carter asked, worried.

"It hurts to breathe if you must know. Any word on the Gov'nor? How is he? Nobody'll tell me anything."

"The Colonel's doin' fine last we heard," Carter chose his words carefully. He had been warned by Kinch not to tell Newkirk anything about Alice or her attempt to kill Hogan. "In fact, we're hoping Michael will soon bring him back to consciousness and that he'll be able to come home."

Newkirk's eyes narrowed as he studied his best friend's face. He suspected he wasn't being told everything. "Andrew, what aren't you tellin' me? Has something happened to Colonel Hogan?" Newkirk was becoming agitated and it was apparent it was causing him pain. Carter immediately gently laid a hand lightly on his friend's chest.

"I'm tellin' you the truth. The Colonel's fine. Kinch is checking with the hospital now to find out when the Colonel might be released. I swear it. Last we heard was that he was expected to recover completely. He'll just have to take it easy for awhile when he gets back. You can check with Kinch later if you want if you don't believe me."

"No, that's okay. I believe you, mate. It's just that, well, we came so bloody close to losin' 'im is all and I'm worried 'bout 'im. Have any of you been able to see 'im yet?"

"Not yet. It's kinda hard with Dietrich in charge and Klink being under his thumb and all."

"What d'ya mean with Klink bein' under Dietrich's thumb? What's been goin' on, mate?"

"Kinch found out the reason Klink hasn't been believing anything we tell 'im is because Dietrich is blackmailing 'im. Kinch says he's never seen the Kommandant so scared in his entire life."

"That bloody bastard, Dietrich," Newkirk muttered with disgust and winced in shooting pain while trying to take a deep breath. Seeing the look of deep concern on Carter's face, the Englander forced a grin to his face as beads of sweat were forming. "That wasn't very smart of me now was it, mate? Shoulda known better than to try takin' a deep breath with broken and cracked ribs." He paused a few minutes to allow the wave of pain to subside. When it finally did, he turned towards Carter again. "So, what's been happenin' in the outside world while I've been cooped up in here? Anything?"

Carter shrugged. "Things have been kinda quiet, actually, come to think of it. Even Dietrich hasn't bothered us of late. Kinch says that's not a good sign and he might be planning something."

"Humph. Wouldn't put it past the ruddy bastard." Newkirk suddenly let out a loud yawn. "Sorry, Carter, but I'm kinda tired. Think I'll take me a bit of a snooze. Tell the others old Newkirk says hello." His eyes started to flutter closed.

"I will. I promise," Carter said as he started to his feet.

"Oh, and Andrew?" said a sleepy voice.

"Yeah?"

"Two more things. If you get to see the Gov'nor, tell 'im ole Newkirk says hello and is thinkin' 'bout 'im. And finally, thanks for bein' such a good friend, Andrew. Understand you been here mostly the entire time since they brought me in. Thanks mate."

Smiling with his face turning a shade of crimson, Carter was about to reply when he heard the sound of his friend's steady breathing along with a gentle snoring. He smirked.

"You're welcome, buddy," Carter replied as he quietly walked away and headed in the direction of the door.

* * *

Olsen, having changed back into his Allied uniform, found Kinch seated at the radio table putting the finishing touches on the incoming message.

"Our guest is securely bound and gagged," he said with a grin. "Speak with Michael yet?"

"Yeah," Kinch replied as he removed his headset. "Told 'im we had Alice safely tucked away and would be sending her on her way to England. He didn't seem upset by it and said he would make sure the children were looked after for us and not to worry about that."

"Glad to hear that at least," Olsen replied grimly. "I felt kind of bad knowing she has children. But, she did try to murder Colonel Hogan and really can't be trusted."

"I know what you mean. But he did give me a bit of wonderful news though."

"What is that, mon ami?" asked LeBeau who had appeared from around the corner with two cups of hot coffee. He handed one to each man. "Saunders is keeping watch upstairs. I heard Olsen was back and thought you both could use some coffee. So…" he said with folded arms and a smile. "…what is this wonderful news?"

"Well, Michael wants us to be at the hospital tonight after evening roll call."

Olsen took a drink of hot coffee. "What for?"

"Apparently he's going to awaken the Colonel from his two week sedation and thinks things might go better for him if there were some familiar faces present." Kinch was immediately bombarded with questions as Olsen and LeBeau excitedly started talking at the same time. Kinch held up a hand.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. Hold on a minute. He also added that once Colonel Hogan wakes up he probably won't remain awake for more than five minutes if that. He'll still be under the effects of the sedative so not to be alarmed if he suddenly falls asleep on us."

"If who falls asleep on us?" asked Carter who had just arrived. Olsen filled him in on the news. The young Sergeant's face brightened considerable. "Hey, that's great! Are we going, Kinch? Can we?"

"I'll address that in a minute," the radioman said. "Michael added that he's going to keep the Colonel hospitalized an additional week after he awakens to allow the sedative to work itself out of his body. And, if all goes well, he could be back at Stalag 13 by the end of this coming week."

LeBeau suddenly frowned. "And back to where Dietrich can get to him," he hissed.

"Hopefully we've have gotten rid of Dietrich before the Colonel gets back," Kinch said. He let out a deep breath. "Now, Carter, you, LeBeau, and Olsen go to the hospital after evening roll call and see the Colonel. Go dressed as Gestapo."

"What about you, mon ami?" asked the Frenchman. "You should come with us. You should be able to visit the Colonel with us."

Kinch shrugged his shoulders. "Me in a German hospital? It would bring unwanted attention. Besides, somebody has to mind the store. Just make sure you give the Colonel my best and tell 'im I'm thinking of him."

"We will, mon ami," LeBeau said with a sad smile, resting a hand on Kinch's arm. "But it isn't fair. You have just as much right…"

Kinch held up a hand. "I'm not arguing with you there. But it's just the way it has to be. The Colonel will understand. Although, I don't think he's going to be to aware of anything after being asleep for two weeks."

"You think Klink'll let us go to the hospital?" asked Carter, concerned.

Kinch smirked. "Who said we're gonna ask 'im?" That brought grins and chuckles from the others.

"What about our guest?" Olsen asked.

"I spoke with Otto. They'll take custody of Alice tomorrow night at 2200 hours and hide her until a British sub can pick her up the following night. They'll let us know when she's been put on board and is on her way to England."

"How's Newkirk doing, Andrew?" asked a concerned Olsen.

Carter shrugged. "Okay I guess. He's still in a lot of pain. But he was more concerned about the Colonel, but I didn't mention anything about somebody trying to kill 'im or anything. But he still suspects I was keeping something from him."

Kinch folded his arms. "I'll talk to 'im later. But that brings up another issue. Now, I doubt seriously Colonel Hogan will be awake enough to even notice. But if by chance he should ask, don't, under **any** circumstances, tell him about Newkirk or Corporal Sanger. Understand? If he should ask about Newkirk, tell 'im he wanted to come but he's helping me with something important."

"And if he asks about Sanger?" asked LeBeau. "What do we say about that?"

Kinch pursed his lips and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Tell 'im with Dietrich around, we haven't had a chance to speak with him because we're being watched constantly. He might not buy it but it's the best I can come up with right now. Besides, I doubt he'll even ask but why take chances." Kinch checked his watch; it was nearing 1400 hours. He slapped his thigh and smiled. "Louie, what's for lunch? I'm starving."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The remainder of the day went uneventfully except for the occasional glares from Sergeant Dietrich directed towards the men of barracks two during evening roll call which Klink decided to hold earlier than usual because he had an appointment in town and much to the men's relief, Dietrich would be driving him as Schultz normally would when he was Sergeant-of-the-Guard and Klink's aide. To the men of barracks two, they wouldn't have to worry about Dietrich bursting into the barracks unexpectedly, especially while Olsen, LeBeau and Carter were gone from camp.

Putting the faucet handles of the sink together, LeBeau looked through the faucets that connected to a periscope that rose from inside the water-filled barrel located outside barracks two. He watched the staff car parked outside the Kommandantur. Moments later, he saw Klink exit the building, walk down the steps, and pause momentarily as Dietrich held open the right passenger-side door; the Kommandant got inside. Closing the car door, Dietrich walked around the car and slid behind the steering wheel. LeBeau continued watching as the car drove through the front gates.

"They're gone," he announced to the others who were seated at the table. The Frenchman replaced the faucets back in their normal position. He then approached the table as Kinch, Olsen and Carter got to their feet and with LeBeau following, made their way to the double bunk in the corner. Kinch slapped the hidden mechanism, and after the lower bunk rattled upward and the ladder dropped, the four men climbed down into the tunnel and headed for the changing room.

"Okay, listen up guys. Olsen, you'll return to the hospital as Major Avery since you've already been seen there as him; LeBeau, you'll be Private Adler and Carter, you'll be Major Avery's aide, Lieutenant Gunter," Kinch explained leaning against the doorway of the changing room. "I'll contact the hospital and let Michael know you guys are on your way."

"I wish you were coming with us, mon ami," said LeBeau as he began to change clothes.

"I wish I could, too, LeBeau. But I already told you why I can't."

"I know you are right, but it is still not fair," the Frenchman added solemnly.

"The car is parked in the woods a few yards from the tunnel entrance. Just remember to come right back here after you see the Colonel." Kinch glanced at Olsen. "Who's with Alice?"

"Baker's watching her right now," said Olsen checking his watch.

Kinch wore a faint smile. "Good luck. I'll be in the radio room." He turned and walked away to make contact with the hospital.

* * *

Doctor Szell, Mara and Judith were in Hogan's room checking on their patient when Prust walked in with a smile on his face. He quickly relayed the information that Kinch had passed on to him and that three of Hogan's men were on their way to the hospital.

"How is Colonel Hogan?" he asked.

"His vitals are fine, Michael," Szell told him. "I believe he will make a full recovery if he takes it easy once he's discharged." He looked at Prust strangely when he noticed him chuckle and shake his head. "What is so funny?"

"You don't know Robert as well as I do," Prust explained. "He is a stubborn man who hates being inactive in any way. There have been times in the past I came close to sedating him to keep him still."

"I see," Szell said. "Well, he'll have no choice but to keep still for another week after we wake him up tonight because until the sedative works itself out of his system, he's going to be very drowsy for awhile." He checked his watch. "How long before they get here?" he asked.

"Shouldn't be long, Albert," Prust said. "Kinch told me they left awhile ago." The words had no sooner left his mouth than the door opened and three men in Gestapo uniforms, one a bit too short to be German, entered the room.

Prust smiled as he approached the men holding out his hand to each man. "Sergeant Olsen, Sergeant Carter, Corporal LeBeau. So good to see you three again." He introduced them to Doctor Szell and Judith. "Of course, Mara all of you know."

"You make a very convincing Gestapo officer, Sergeant Olsen," Mara said with a smile that affected all three of the men. Carter's cheeks turned red.

"Thank you, Mara," Olsen answered. "I'm just glad we were able to stop Alice before she harmed Colonel Hogan."

"How is the Colonel?" asked LeBeau as he came closer to the bed looking at his commander who was so still lying in the bed. If it wasn't for the rising and falling of his chest, he would have thought Hogan was dead.

"He should make a full recovery," Szell explained; he looked at Prust. "I guess we should proceed with waking Colonel Hogan, Michael."

"I agree," Prust said as he then turned to Hogan's men. "We have been gradually reducing the amount of the sedative we have been giving him for several days to make it easier to awaken him. But before we do that, you should be aware that he will not stay awake for more than five minutes if even that. He will be very drowsy and a bit incoherent for several days until the sedative is completely out of his system. So don't be concerned if he should fall asleep without warning or during a conversation. By the way, where is Corporal Newkirk? I thought he would want to be here."

Olsen paused. "Newkirk wanted to come, Michael, but he had to help Kinch with something and couldn't make it. But he sends the Colonel his regards as does Kinch."

Prust smiled and turned back to the prone figure in the bed. He nodded to Szell who leaned over the bed and gently began slapping Hogan's cheeks.

"Wake up, Colonel Hogan," he said. "Come on, Colonel, wake up. Time for you to open your eyes." Getting no response he slapped Hogan's cheeks a tad harder but still gently. "Wake up, Colonel Hogan. Time for you to wake up now. Open your eyes, Colonel."

"Ummmm," Hogan mumbled nearly inaudibly.

"Come on Colonel. Your men are here to see you. It's time for you to wake up."

Hogan shifted his position in the bed. "Ummmm," he mumbled again as he tried to slowly turn his head away. "Stop…" he whispered, his words sounding a bit slurred.

"Wake up, Robert," Prust ordered leaning over the bed as well. "It's Michael. It's time for you to wake up. Your men are here. They want to see you. You must wake up."

"Wake up, mon Colonel," said LeBeau. "Time for you to come back to us."

"Yeah, Colonel," Carter added. "You gotta wake up and see all these pretty nurses taking care of you."

"Carter…." Hogan mumbled as he fought to open his eyes. "Carter…"

Prust waved Carter closer to the bed. The young Sergeant stood beside the bed and touched the Colonel's hand. "C'mon, Colonel. We need you to wake up. Things haven't been the same without you, boy, I mean sir. Even Schultz and Klink miss you. Everybody does."

"Oui mon Colonel. It is not the same without you. Please Colonel, you must wake up and come back. Newkirk and Kinch both send their regards. Olsen is here as well, sir."

"LeBeau's right, Colonel," Olsen added. "I wanted to come and see you. Had to see for myself that you were doing all right. Please wake up Colonel."

Hogan's eyes slowly fluttered open ever so slightly. He looked upward at Prust although he couldn't focus on anything. "Michael…" he struggled to get the name out.

Prust smiled affectionately. "Yes, Robert. It's Michael and I'm here."

"We are here too, Colonel…" said LeBeau with eyes glistening.

A very faint smile appeared on Hogan's face. "LeBeau….Carter…Olsen…" his eyes slowly fluttered closed. "Where's….Newkirk…" he managed to get out.

"What happened?" asked a panicky Frenchman looking up at Prust.

"I told you he could fall asleep without warning. Right now he's sleeping which is good. The fact that he recognized all of you is a good sign. That is enough for tonight. We will try again tomorrow."

"Can't we just stay here a little while longer?" asked LeBeau.

"I'm afraid not, Corporal," Dr. Szell explained. "Colonel Hogan will probably sleep the rest of the night. He wouldn't even know you are here. But you are all welcome to come back and visit each day if you're able."

"If all goes well, Colonel Hogan will be discharged in a week," said Prust.

Standing close to the others, Olsen put hands on the shoulders of Carter and LeBeau. "We understand, Michael. We're just glad we were here when you woke the Colonel up so he at least knew we were here even if only for a few minutes." He looked at his friends. "C'mon guys. There's nothing else we can do here tonight. We might as well head back to camp." The others reluctantly agreed.

The drive back to camp was quiet; nobody spoke very much. Finally, Carter tried to lighten the mood.

"It's gonna be great when Colonel Hogan comes back to camp, isn't it?" he asked trying to lift the spirits of his two friends.

"Oui, it will," LeBeau agreed sensing what the explosives expert was trying to do. He let a slight smile appear. "I only wish he could have stayed awake longer."

"Well gosh, LeBeau. Doctor Prust told us the Colonel was gonna be sleepy until the sedative is out of his system."

"I know," the Frenchman replied. "I don't know why I was hoping the Colonel would talk a bit more than he did."

Olsen, who was seated on the front passenger seat while LeBeau was driving, looked at the little Frenchman. "LeBeau, I know it was frustrating to see Colonel Hogan that way, but just keep in mind that he did recognize us if only for a minute. I have faith in Michael Prust that he will get the Colonel through this so he can come home by the end of the week as he promised."

* * *

When the others descended into the tunnel after returning to camp, they found Baker monitoring the radio.

"Where's Kinch?" asked Olsen as he removed his uniform cap and began to unbutton his jacket.

"Babysitting our guest," Baker replied jerking his thumb in the direction of the other tunnels. "How's the Colonel? Did he wake up?"

"Yeah he did," Olsen went on to explain. "But only for about three minutes. Michael says he will keep the Colonel in the hospital for another week to allow the sedative to work it's way out of his system."

"And if all goes well, the Colonel could be discharged at the end of a week," LeBeau added. He still felt sad about Hogan not being awake longer but was beginning to feel better. He and Carter went into the changing room to take off their Gestapo uniforms and put on their Allied uniforms before returning to the barracks.

"That sounds pretty good," Baker told Olsen. "It'll be good to have Colonel Hogan back in camp again."

Olsen then looked seriously at him. "Has Klink and Dietrich returned yet?"

Baker checked his watch. "They got back about fifteen minutes before you and the others did, but Dietrich didn't come by while you were gone; at least not yet he hasn't."

"Anything change regarding Newkirk?" Olsen asked.

"All quiet there as well. I believe no news is good news?"

"That's what we say all right," Carter replied having walked into the radio room in time to hear Baker's last words. "I'm gonna stop by the infirmary before I return to the barracks. I want to let Newkirk know about Colonel Hogan."

"Carter, it's kind of late," Baker explained. "Don't you think you should wait until after morning roll call to do that. Newkirk's probably asleep and I'm sure Wilson wouldn't want you waking him."

Carter frowned. "You're probably right. I'm sorry. I'm just so worried about Newkirk and he wanted so much to know about the Colonel when he found out we were going to the hospital." He shrugged. "Okay, I'll wait until after roll call."

LeBeau soon joined them and while Olsen went into the changing room, Carter and LeBeau headed for the ladder leading to the barracks above and started climbing up. They were careful not to awaken anybody as they stepped off the ladder and into the barracks as sounds of snoring could be heard throughout. Carter sat down on his bunk while LeBeau climbed up onto his upper bunk which was above the one that covered their tunnel entrance and belonged to Kinch. Even in the dark, Carter looked over at the Frenchman and could barely make him out, but could hear him moving around.

"Hey, LeBeau?" he asked. "You still awake?"

"Oui," came the answer from the dark. "Something wrong?"

"Not really. I was just thinking is all."

"About what?"

"About Colonel Hogan and Newkirk."

Carter could hear LeBeau moving about again and assumed he was sitting up on his bunk. "What about, mon ami? You heard the doctor. The Colonel will be fine. And as far as Newkirk is concerned, we were told he would completely recover."

"Oh I know they will. It's just…well…I just wonder if they'll be the same people they were before they were injured. I mean, I've heard that after a traumatic incident a person sometimes isn't the same as before the incident."

LeBeau quietly hopped down from his bunk and sat down beside Carter. He nudged the young Sergeant. "What's wrong, Carter? What's troubling you?"

Carter shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know if I can even explain it. Besides, it'll sound silly and you'll just laugh."

"I promise you I will not laugh. Now tell me what's on your mind and what has you so worried."

Carter sighed wearily and, leaning forward, rested one elbow on his knee, his chin on his hand. "I guess I'm just worried that Newkirk might change after what Dietrich did to him. I mean, he might not be the same Newkirk we know once he recovers."

"And Colonel Hogan?"

"The Colonel's been through so much since he's been here at Stalag 13. Suppose what Dietrich did to him this time was more than he could handle and he can't bounce back from it emotionally this time? He might not be the same person either after this."

LeBeau thought and was silent for a long moment. Finally, he put a hand on his friend's shoulder. The young Sergeant turned his head towards him. "Carter, I want you to listen to me. As far as Newkirk is concerned, I believe he will be the same Newkirk we know. I don't think what happened to him will change him in anyway. He is very tough and can handle anything. You will see. Nothing will change Newkirk. I promise. As far as Colonel Hogan, he too, is very strong. But he has always managed to bounce back as you say from anything that's been done to him, and this will be no different. He will come back stronger than ever. Both of them will."

Carter allowed a slight smile to appear on his face. "If you say so, then I believe it."

LeBeau smiled. "Good. Now, I suggest we both try and get some sleep. We only have a few hours before roll call." He got up and headed back to his bunk.

"Goodnight, LeBeau. And thanks," Carter said as he laid down on his bunk.

"Goodnight mon ami. And you are welcome." The Frenchman climbed up on his bunk and laid down.

Both men were sound asleep when the bunk beneath LeBeau's rattled upward a short time later, and Olsen stepped into the barracks. Stifling a yawn, he struck the hidden mechanism and as the bunk rattled down over the tunnel opening, he walked over to his bunk and climbed up, stretching out on it and was asleep the minute his head hit the pillow.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

In the early morning, the prisoners of barracks two were standing in formation for roll call with Dietrich having already counted each prisoner and directing looks of hatred at each of Hogan's remaining team when a large staff car entered through the front gates and pulled to a stop outside the Kommandantur. Klink looked nervously at Dietrich as he ordered him to dismiss the men quickly and hurried forward in time to see the rear passenger door open, and the huge bulk of General Albert Burkhalter squeezed out of the back seat and faced Klink who smiled as he saluted his commanding officer.

"General Burkhalter, what a pleasure it is to see you, sir," Klink stammered as he came to attention after Burkhalter returned his salute.

"Klink, you dummkopf! You called me the day before asking me to come out here!"

Klink appeared puzzled as Sergeant Dietrich approached. "Called you, sir? I don't remember calling you yesterday."

Burkhalter sighed. "Are you calling me a liar, Klink?"

"No, sir. I must have forgotten, sir." He laughed nervously. "I have so much on my mind of late…"

With hands clasped behind his back, the General smirked. "Then you must have quite a lot in there, Klink. Your mind not being one of them."

Dietrich hid a smirk and glanced back over his shoulder at Kinch, Carter and LeBeau who were all leaning against the wall of the barracks, watching. He suspected they were the reason Burkhalter was here. He'd have to make them pay for interfering, and as soon as the General was gone he would see about what he could do about them.

"Now, Klink, let us continue this conversation in your office." As the General started to turn and walk up the steps of the Kommandantur he suddenly noticed Dietrich. "You must be Schultz's replacement, Sergeant Dietrich."

"Jawohl, Herr General," Dietrich replied snapping to attention and saluting Burkhalter sharply; the General returned the salute. "Sergeant Karl Dietrich reporting."

"Dietrich, you will follow us inside as this concerns the man you replaced and I may need your feedback on this situation as well. Do you understand?"

"Jawohl, Herr General. But wouldn't it be better if I let you and the Kommandant talk alone?"

Burkhalter's face was turning a deep shade of crimson as he turned his beady eyes on the guard. "Are you disobeying my orders, Sergeant?" he asked coldly.

"Not at all, Herr General." He glanced again at Hogan's men momentarily. Burkhalter saw it.

"Don't look at the prisoners, Sergeant! You will look at me when I'm speaking with you. You will follow us inside and that's an order. **Understood **?"

Dietrich swallowed the lump in his throat and snapped to attention. "Jawohl, Herr General."

Burkhalter smirked. "Gut! Now follow us inside Sergeant. Klink." Burkhalter turned and walked up the steps with the Kommandant close behind him still trying to remember if he had called the General. As he followed behind the Kommandant, Dietrich turned and glared at the three prisoners again. The men returned his stare.

"He suspects it was us who got Burkhalter here," LeBeau said softly. "There's no telling what he'll do to us now."

"Whatever he does he won't try anything until the General leaves," Kinch said. "We'd best go inside. We need to get everything we have together and be ready to crash that meeting and show Burkhalter our proof that Schultz didn't shoot Colonel Hogan. LeBeau, go to Schultz's quarters and tell him we need him to come with us to the Kommandant's office; he'll need to tell the General exactly what he told us a few days ago. Corporal Langenscheidt might be guarding him so there shouldn't be a problem. Get going." Kinch then looked at the demolitions expert. "Carter, go to the infirmary and get Wilson. Tell him to bring his records on Corporal Sanger, Colonel Hogan, and Newkirk. We'll need his testimony regarding what happened to all of them. I'll gather the evidence we've found and hidden in the barracks, and wait for you both here. Bring everybody here and we'll all go to Klink's office together."

"On our way," the little Frenchman said as he and Carter hurried away in separate directions. Once they were both out-of-sight, Kinch entered the barracks and closed the door. He quickly went into Hogan's office.

* * *

Burkhalter was pacing in front of Klink's desk with his hands clasped behind his back as Klink nervously sat behind his desk watching the General while chewing on his thumbnail. He still couldn't remember having called the General but couldn't let him know he didn't remember. He only hoped Burkhalter gave him some clue as to what it was that he couldn't remember calling him about so he wouldn't look stupid. Dietrich was standing against the wall beside the door suspecting why the General was at Stalag 13 and he had to deal with the situation; but first he had to know how much the General knew.

"Now, Klink," Burkhalter began, still pacing and looking at the floor. "Why don't you start at the beginning and tell me everything again."

Klink swallowed the lump in his throat. "Herr General, I'm afraid I can't tell you anymore than what I told you over the phone," he said trying to cover for the fact he had no idea what Burkhalter wanted. The General ceased pacing and stood in front of the Kommandant's desk and leaning forward, placed his fists on the desk, glaring at the Colonel.

"Klink, you begged me to come out here regarding the shooting of your Senior POW officer and you can't tell me what happened again from the beginning?"

Klink smiled nervously. "Of course I can tell you what happened, Herr General," he said. "I just wasn't sure how much you wanted me to tell you about what happened to Colonel Hogan."

"Klink, I told you to start at the beginning," Burkhalter announced, exasperated. "Now **start** at the beginning!"

"Yes, sir," Klink replied meekly now that he knew why the General was here; he just couldn't remember having made…..

"**KLINK!**_"_

The Kommandant jumped in his chair before beginning his story explaining everything he knew about Hogan's shooting, the death of Corporal Sanger and the beating of Corporal Newkirk with occasional glances at Dietrich who gave him warning looks to be careful. He had just finished his story when the office door burst open and in walked Hogan's three-man team with Corporal Langenscheidt who was watching Sergeant Schultz, and Sergeant Wilson who was carrying three file folders under his arm. Burkhalter stared, startled, while Klink slowly got to his feet.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked, secretly grateful for the interruption of being in Dietrich's presence.

Dietrich had been momentarily stunned by the interruption but quickly recovered. With anger evident on his face, he advanced on the small group. "You prisoners out and back to your barracks!" he hissed. "Can't you see this is a private meeting between the General and the Kommandant? You will all be sent to the cooler for this! And Sergeant Schultz, you were confined to your quarters."

"Can't be that private if they let you attend," Kinch commented sarcastically. He saw Dietrich glare at him. The Sergeant reached out to grab Kinch by the arm, a nasty look on his face.

"Wait!" ordered Burkhalter holding up a hand stopping him. He looked at the intruders. "Sergeants Kinchloe and Carter and Corporals Newkirk and LeBeau were in the barracks with Hogan when he was shot, correct, Klink?"

"Jawohl, Herr General," Dietrich instantly replied.

"I wasn't asking you, Sergeant," Burkhalter replied glaring at Dietrich momentarily with a cold look. Kinch smirked. "So I suggest you remain silent until you're spoken to. Well Klink?"

"Yes, they were, sir," the Kommandant stammered in agreement.

"I see. And Sergeant Wilson treated Hogan before he was transported to the hospital did he not?"

"That's true, sir."

"And this entire incident is because Sergeant Schultz supposedly shot Colonel Hogan correct?"

"Yes sir."

Standing erect, Burkhalter smiled and clasped his hands behind him. "Well then, I'd say most of the involved parties are now here. Now Sergeant Schultz, since this entire occurrence began with you, why don't you start by telling me what happened?"

Schultz swallowed anxiously. "Me? You want me to tell you what happened?" He could feel Dietrich's eyes on him and it made him afraid.

"Yes. Tell me what happened and how you ended up shooting Colonel Hogan?"

Kinch noticed Dietrich glare warningly at Schultz and stepped forward. "Excuse me, General," he said. "But Sergeant Schultz, as you can see, is very nervous and feels somewhat intimidated by Sergeant Dietrich here. Perhaps you could have Sergeant Dietrich wait outside the office? I mean, Sergeant Schultz might be more inclined to answer your questions without feeling intimidated. But of course the decision is up to you, sir."

Burkhalter took a few minutes. "Perhaps you are right, Sergeant Kinchloe." He looked at Schultz. "Would you prefer Sergeant Dietrich leave the room, Sergeant Schultz?"

Schultz glanced over his shoulder at the German Sergeant and then at Kinch who nodded slightly. "Jawohl, General, I would prefer that," he said looking at Burkhalter timidly.

"Very well," Burkhalter's eyes turned to the Sergeant. "You are to wait outside, Sergeant Dietrich, and after I have heard from everybody in the room, I will then talk with you."

Knowing he had to find out what was being said, Dietrich tried to argue his case. "But General, I think with all these prisoners…"

Burkhalter's face rapidly reddened. "Sergeant, you are trying my patience! I suggest you do as you're ordered!"

"Jawohl." Dietrich saluted giving Kinch and Schultz both a warning look before turning and exiting the room. Outside the door, he pressed his ear against the door to listen.

"Sit down, Sergeant Schultz," Burkhalter said with a smile; watching the obese guard sit slowly down in the chair in front of Klink's desk. "Now, in your own words, I want you to tell me how you ended up shooting Colonel Hogan." He fixed his beady eyes on the guard. Schultz looked momentarily at Kinch.

"Go ahead, Schultz," Kinch said. "Tell the General exactly what happened."

Then, Schultz began telling what happened the day Colonel Hogan fell victim to a bullet coming through the closed window of barracks two.

* * *

After Schultz had finished, Wilson went on to explain Hogan's injury to Burkhalter and the abuse with Dietrich's rifle endured by Corporal Sanger that led to Hogan's shooting, and the death of the Corporal as well. That was followed by Kinch's explanation about the argument Hogan had with Dietrich regarding Sanger just before the Colonel was shot, and the men's search outside barracks two and the finding of the bullet from Schultz's rifle buried in the ground outside the barracks. Carter went on to explain how Dietrich had taken him to the empty barracks and threatened him and that Newkirk came to his rescue, and his subsequent beating by the Sergeant and Newkirk's slow and painful recovery. And finally, LeBeau explained how Kinch was injured by Dietrich right inside the barracks in front of the other prisoners and why. Of course, all of them made sure to cover up the fact that Klink was being blackmailed by Dietrich. When finished, they all waited for the General to speak as he resumed his pacing with hands behind his back.

After a few minutes, Burkhalter stopped pacing and faced everybody. "Sergeant Wilson, is Corporal Newkirk up to answering a few questions?"

Wilson sighed. "Not really, sir. Of late he falls asleep during conversations without warning and can't stay awake longer than five minutes if that."

"I see. Then I will have to forget about questioning him regarding this matter." He looked at Langenscheidt. "Corporal, you will have Sergeant Dietrich come in now so I can ask him a few questions."

"Jawohl, Herr General," Langenscheidt said saluting; Burkhalter returned the salute while the Corporal opened the door. "Sergeant Dietrich, come in, bitte." Everybody stared at him as Dietrich strode into the office staring unpleasantly at Schultz, Kinch, LeBeau and Carter. He didn't care about Wilson or Langenscheidt; but the others were all dead men as far as he was concerned based on what he had overheard and he would deal with each of them accordingly.

"Sergeant Dietrich reporting, sir," he told the General, saluting.

"At ease, Sergeant," Burkhalter hissed. He didn't like this man at all, but that played no part in whether or not he was guilty of what he had been accused of. "Please have a seat."

Schultz got up and sat down in the seat near the picture of Hitler which housed the hidden microphone. He and the others watched as Burkhalter stood in front of Dietrich, hands behind his back. The General wanted to watch Dietrich's eyes for signs he was lying.

"Now Sergeant Dietrich, there have been some serious accusations made against you by the men in this room with the exception of the Kommandant. I want you, in your own words, to tell me what happened the day Colonel Hogan was shot and please be precise."

"Jawohl, Herr General. Well, it all started that day when Corporal Sanger…." And Dietrich went on to spin his own yarn as to what happened to Corporal Sanger and what led up to the shooting of Colonel Hogan making certain to lay the blame for Hogan's shooting directly at the feet of Schultz. Having overheard through the door, he quickly came up with what he would tell the General when he got a chance. He also refuted the evidence as to how Newkirk had been injured but admitted he had been a 'little' rough with both Carter and Kinch while trying to get information and that Kinch had taken a swing at him in the barracks when he entered causing him to grab the negro Sergeant in such a way he 'accidentally' dislocated his shoulder. Dietrich was quite pleased with himself by the time he concluded his story pertaining what everybody had said. When he finished, he waited with the others who looked disgusted with his fabrication as everybody waited for the General to say something. After a few minutes, Burkhalter spoke.

"Unfortunately, I cannot question Colonel Hogan as he is still unconscious per Dr. Prust…" Nobody noticed Kinch, Carter and LeBeau shift looks at each other, and were secretly glad Kinch had ordered Prust to keep quiet about bringing Hogan out of his forced sedation for now. What Burkhalter didn't know wouldn't hurt.

"…so I will have to base my decision on what I have heard here today." He then proceeded to pace again with his head down as he was want to do when carefully organizing his thoughts before speaking. He looked up again and stopped pacing. "Both sides have valid arguments regarding this unfortunate situation regarding the late Corporal Sanger and the shooting of Colonel Hogan. And Sergeant Dietrich has admitted to being a little, how should we say, over enthusiastic in his search for information. However, being over enthusiastic does not make one a killer nor an intentional danger to someone. Therefore, my decision is this…." he turned his attention to the prisoners, Schultz and Langenscheidt. "Sergeant Schultz will be continue to be restricted to his quarters for now and Sergeant Dietrich will continue as the Acting Sergeant-of-the-Guard."

The prisoners began arguing at once but quieted down when Burkhalter held up a hand. "I am not finished, gentlemen. I am due back here in ten days for an inspection of Stalag 13. I will give you until then to find definite proof that Sergeant Dietrich is guilty and present it to me at that time. If you can show me that proof, I promise you Sergeant Dietrich here will be punished accordingly with a trip to the Russian front. If you cannot, then Schultz will be sent there and the matter will then be considered closed, and Sergeant Dietrich will be your new Sergeant-of-the-Guard. Is that understood?" When he received no arguments from anybody he smirked. "Gut!" He turned his eyes to Klink who swallowed nervously with the General's eyes on him. "Klink, you see how easy it is to resolve these matters when you are a General?"

"Yes sir," Klink responded with a faint smile. "It gives me something to look forward to."

Burkhalter continued smirking. "Maybe when the war's over," he said while turning and heading for the door which Langenscheidt held open for him. He paused in the doorway and looked over his shoulder at Klink who stood behind his desk. "Remember Klink, ten days from today I will be back, and this matter will be resolved one way or the other."

"Yes Herr General," Klink replied with a sharp salute which Burkhalter did not return. He glanced briefly at Schultz before leaving the office. Langenscheidt closed the door and waited with the others. Klink, sitting down again, massaged his forehead with his fingers, feeling a tension headache building.

"Kommandant?" asked Wilson, concerned. "You all right, sir?"

Klink suddenly looked up and with arm stretched out, pointed to the door. "OUT! Everybody OUT! Langenscheidt, take Schultz back to his quarters. The rest of you out! Dietrich, you remain. Now out!"

The others all slowly departed the office and were soon on the porch of the Kommandantur. Everybody looked at the radioman.

"I want to thank you boys for what you tried to do for me," said a sad Schultz. "I won't forget what you tried to do."

"You can't give up yet, Schultz," Kinch replied with a small smile. "Didn't you hear the man? We have ten days from today to come up with proof of Dietrich's guilt. Somewhere there has to be something and we're going to find it. So don't buy your ticket for the Stalingrad Express just yet."

Schultz shook his head grimly. "I don't want you boys to get in more trouble with Sergeant Dietrich over me."

"We're not doing this just for you, Schultzie," LeBeau added playfully poking the heavy guard in his large stomach. "This is also for Corporal Sanger, Colonel Hogan and Newkirk. And for us as well. We can't let Dietrich get away with what he's done and will continue to do if he's not stopped."

"LeBeau's right, Schultz," said Carter. "You can't give up yet. That's what he's counting on. That nobody will fight back."

Schultz seemed to mull this over. "Seems I don't have any choice, does it?"

"No you don't," Kinch added with a grin.

Schultz, for the first time, allowed a smile to appear. "If you boys say so. Just promise me you'll be careful. Sergeant Dietrich is not a nice man. He's very mean."

Langenscheidt took the guard's arm. "Come on, Hans. I'd better get you back to your quarters and return to duty before Dietrich comes out." With a small smile at the others, the two guards left the porch. Watching them go, Wilson soon followed heading back to the infirmary after making Kinch promise to keep him informed or again required his help with anything. That left Kinch, Carter and LeBeau.

"So what do we do first, mon ami?" asked the little Frenchman as he and Carter both looked up at the radioman.

Kinch sighed as he stuffed both hands in his jacket pockets. "I have to think about that," he said. "But whatever we decide we'll have to be extremely careful. Did you see how Dietrich looked at us in there?"

"Oui," LeBeau replied with a shiver. "He'll do anything to stop us now. He can't let us convince Burkhalter he's guilty and be sent to the Russian front instead of Schultzie."

Just then, the door of the Kommandantur opened and Dietrich strode out; he glared at the three prisoners and smirked. He noticed LeBeau and Carter gather a bit closer to Kinch sensing the German's hatred was being directed at him in particular. "It's dangerous to think you three are going to outsmart me. I will not only see your precious Sergeant Schultz sent to the Russian front, but you three and your dear friends Colonel Hogan and Corporal Newkirk will suffer because of your recklessness."

"You stay away from Newkirk and Colonel Hogan!" Carter hissed stepping forward. He was beginning to get angry. Kinch's arm blocked Carter's advance.

"Don't waste your time or breath, Carter," Kinch replied his eyes never straying from Dietrich's. "This Kraut won't be here long enough to do anything to anybody."

Dietrich smirked. "Such open defiance from one who hasn't long to live. I hope you are this entertaining when I see you and your friends take their last breaths."

"It is you who will take your last breath at the Russian front you filthy Bosche!" LeBeau snapped in anger.

Dietrich chuckled. "I would keep in mind that a lot can happen in ten days. Anything can happen in a POW camp." He shoved past them and down the steps.

"That it can, Dietrich," Kinch replied sullenly. "I'd watch my step if I were you. Anything can happen works both ways."

Dietrich glanced over his shoulder and chuckled. With a shake of his head, he turned and continued on his way leaving the trio glaring at his receding back.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Dietrich was fuming as he walked his post after General Burkhalter had departed. At first his plan was to permanently get rid of Kinch, Carter, and LeBeau one by one, then take care of Newkirk in the infirmary which he knew wouldn't be much of a problem considering the condition the Englander was in. And after that, he would find a way to eliminate Hogan. That was the plan at least. But Burkhalter's visit changed his thinking. If Hogan and his men were to die now, it would look very suspicious not only to Klink but to Burkhalter, and would bring unwanted attention to him; attention he did not and could not afford. So, Dietrich came up with another idea.

He would first find and destroy any and all proof Hogan's men had presented to Burkhalter already and make sure there was nothing else that could be used against him. That way, he figured, when Burkhalter came back only to find the men not only had no proof but that the previous evidence was gone, the General would have no choice but to close the case and Schultz would be on his way to the Russian front. But more than that, he, Karl Dietrich, would be the new permanent Sergeant-of-the-Guard. _Then, _and only then, he would see about disposing of Hogan and his men. He smirked at the thought knowing that in ten more days all his problems would be over except for one. He continued patrolling, watching the men who, when they saw him, gave him a wide berth which he found amusing. First place he'd go would be the infirmary, and once there, nobody would stop him form taking what he wanted. He quickened his pace. Then, his eyes fell on Sergeant Derrick who was sitting on a bench outside his barracks.

Derrick met the Sergeant's stare with one of his own. In fact, his eyes followed the German as he passed by his barracks and continued on his patrol. Derrick, still carrying the pistol in his pocket, was tempted at this moment to pull it out and shoot the German in the back. But he knew there were too many prisoners in the compound and he might accidentally hit one of them, plus, the other guards would gun him down before he had a chance to fire. So, he would just continue to bide his time until he found the right moment.

* * *

Kinch sat at the table with Carter, Olsen and LeBeau drinking coffee and talking.

"So mon ami, what do you think will be Dietrich's next move?" asked LeBeau.

Kinch let out a deep breath. "I doubt seriously if our lives are in danger right now."

Carter looked up in surprise. "What makes you say that? You saw how he looked at us."

"Yeah, I saw him," said Kinch. "But he'd be crazy to kill any of us at this point." He held up a hand before continuing. "Think about it. We've already presented our evidence to Burkhalter who gave us ten days to find more evidence. Don't you think it would look very suspicious if, during that time, all of us suddenly turned up dead?"

"I see your point," Olsen agreed. "He'd be bringing unwanted attention to himself and I don't think he wants to do that."

"Exactly," Kinch said. "My guess, he'll wait until after Burkhalter finishes his inspection of Stalag 13 and leaves before trying to do away with us and probably the Colonel."

"Boy," said Carter with a lopsided grin. "It's a good think he didn't know we had the proof we had. He might've tried to take it from us." He took a drink of coffee and suddenly noticed the others staring at him. "What did I say?" he asked with arched eyebrows.

"You said Dietrich might have tried to take the proof we had away if he knew we had it. If I was him, that's exactly what I would do."

"What?" asked Carter, still confused.

"Dietrich will probably try and steal the evidence we have so that if we can't find anything new, we won't have anything at all on him. That's what I would do."

"Sacre chat!" LeBeau explained jumping to his feet. "We should warn Wilson. He has the files he brought to Klink's office."

Carter suddenly jumped up. "Newkirk's in there! He can't defend himself!"

Kinch and Olsen hurriedly got to their feet and left the barracks.

"Let's go!" said Kinch.

"Where are we going?" asked LeBeau.

"To the infirmary," Kinch answered. "Hopefully Dietrich hasn't gone there yet." The others followed him out the barracks door and raced in the direction of the infirmary. Reaching it, they entered and looked around quickly. They saw Newkirk laying in his bed, but there was no sign of Wilson who the guys knew was on duty during the day.

"Carter, check Newkirk and make sure he's all right," Kinch ordered without turning.

"Gotcha," the young Sergeant replied jogging forward. Reaching his friend's cot Carter knelt down and pressed two fingers against Newkirk's neck. A faint smile appeared. "He's alive," he said looking up. "Must be sleeping."

"Not anymore," a sleepy voice said as Newkirk opened his eyes a crack and looked, with annoyance, at Carter. "Blimey, Andrew, what the bloody hell are you natterin' about? I was dreamin' I was with this gorgeous redhead in her flat. All I gotta say is she better still be there when I go back to sleep or you're in for it." His eyes shifted when he saw the others come near. "A little early for visiting hours, isn't it?"

"Newkirk, are you here alone?" asked Kinch, concerned. "Where's Wilson or his assistant, Sergeant Paul Anderson?"

"Wilson's sittin' right over…" Newkirk's eyes narrowed as he looked at Wilson's desk and saw it empty. "Huh. Last I saw he was sittin' at his desk."

Olsen looked at Kinch. "Wilson wouldn't leave a patient alone. We all know if he had to leave he would have someone get Paul to either relieve him, or to fill in for him with whatever it was that required his services."

"I don't like the looks of this," LeBeau uttered nervously.

"Neither do I," Kinch replied. His eyes scanned the seemingly empty infirmary. "Joe! It's Kinch! Are you all right?"

The sound of moaning could be heard. "Carter, stay with Newkirk," Kinch ordered as he and the others hurried forward and found the medic stuffed under his desk holding the back of his head, struggling to regain consciousness.

"Kinch? Is that you?" he asked feebly looking up. He winced from the motion. Olsen and Kinch helped Wilson get shakily to his feet and sat him down in his chair. Kneeling down in front of him, Kinch looked over his shoulder.

"LeBeau, get me a basin of cool water and a clean cloth. Then go find Paul Anderson or Steve Callahan. I don't care which one but come back with one of them."

"Oui, right away."

"You okay, Joe? What happened?" Kinch asked as LeBeau handed him a basin of cool water and a clean cloth before leaving to find one of Wilson's two assistants. Soaking the cloth in the water and ringing it out, Kinch pressed it against the back of the medic's head; Wilson winced. "Sorry," was all the radioman could say.

"Thanks," Wilson said as he held the cloth against the back of his head. "Dietrich was here," he said. "He wanted to go through my files. I told him over my dead body, but made the mistake of turning my back on him to check on my patient. That must've been when he hit me from behind because the next thing I knew I woke up shoved up under my desk." He pulled the cloth away and looked at it. "No blood, thank heavens. How's Newkirk? Is he all right?"

"He's fine," Carter said with a smile. "Just grouchy because I took him away from a redhead."

Olsen looked at Wilson's file cabinet. "You said he wanted to look in your file cabinet? What the hell for?"

"I have a good idea," Kinch said getting to his feet and walking over to the file cabinet. He rummaged through the drawer containing the letters G-L and then the drawer R-W. Letting out a deep breath he turned and looked grimly at Olsen and Wilson. "Just as I suspected. The files on Corporal Sanger and Colonel Hogan are both missing. Dietrich must have taken them."

"But why?" asked Wilson wiping his forehead with the damp cloth. "I mean, what would be his reason?"

"Simple," Olsen explained. "He's removing the proof we showed Burkhalter at the meeting. He's making what we have disappear so we have nothing."

Just then the door opened, and LeBeau strode in followed by Sergeant Paul Anderson. "Joe, you all right?" he asked deeply concerned. "LeBeau told me you'd been attacked."

"I'm all right except for a fierce headache," Wilson replied with a grimace. "Dietrich struck me from behind and stole the files on Corporal Sanger and Colonel Hogan."

Anderson stood beside the medic and examined the lump on the back of his head. "You don't look any worse for wear. But I bet you have one whale of a headache."

"I do," Wilson replied massaging his forehead with his fingertips. Anderson quickly poured a glass of cold water and handed it to the medic, then taking a bottle of aspirin, shook two tablets into Wilson's outstretched hand.

"Take these and then I want you to lie down and rest. I'll look after Newkirk for you."

Wilson popped the aspirin in his mouth and washed them down with the water. Anderson and Kinch helped the medic to his feet and over to the bed across from Newkirk. Wilson eased himself down onto the bed and closed his eyes. Anderson covered his boss with the blanket, then motioned with his head for Kinch to follow him so they could talk. They joined LeBeau, Carter and Olsen who were sitting beside Newkirk's bed.

"Will Joe be all right?" asked Olsen, concerned.

"I think so. There doesn't seem to be any fracture. He'll have a headache for a few days but he should be all right."

"Blimey," Newkirk said in a low voice. "What the bloody hell's goin' on?"

"Newkirk, are you sure when Dietrich was here he didn't touch you in any way or do anything to you?" asked Kinch resting a hand on the Englander's shoulder.

"Positive, mate. I didn't realize he was even here. I was half asleep. I mean, I heard somebody come into the infirmary and heard voices. But by then, I was sorta out of it, y'know?"

"I was really worried about you, Newkirk," Carter explained. "I mean, with you not able to defend yourself and all, you'd be a sitting duck for Dietrich. And I said to myself, Andrew, if Newkirk is…."

"Andrew, shut up," Newkirk said. "Now, somebody tell me what's goin' on? Why would that bleedin' Kraut take the files of the Gov'nor and Corporal Sanger?"

As briefly as possible, Kinch explained everything that took place in Klink's office with Burkhalter and that they had a ten day reprieve to find definite proof of Dietrich's guilt by the time the General returned to Stalag 13 for his inspection.

"Blimey," Newkirk muttered softly. "Sounds like he's gettin' rid of whatever evidence you had." He licked his lips. "What about the Gov'nor?"

"With any luck Colonel Hogan should be back by the end of the week," Carter said enthusiastically. "They just wanted to keep him an extra week to get the sedative out of his system."

"But he's all right? I mean, he's really all right?" asked Newkirk.

Olsen chuckled. "Michael says he should be fine. He just has to take it easy for another week after he's brought back to camp."

"Really?" asked the Englander trying to raise his head, and winced at the sudden movement.

Anderson, placing a hand on the Englander's chest gently eased him back down on the bed. "That's enough for now, Newkirk," he said. "I want you to rest." He then turned to the others. "Sorry, fellas, but I think he's had enough excitement for today. You can come back later and visit."

Reluctantly, the guys said their goodbyes and quietly left the infirmary, heading back in the direction of their barracks.

"What are we going to do about Dietrich, Kinch?" asked Olsen. "Once he gets rid of the evidence we have we're going to have nothing except Schultz, and it'll be his word against Dietrich's."

"I know," Kinch replied. "And if I know Burkhalter, it'll be bye-bye Schultz."

"But why take the files on Colonel Hogan and Corporal Sanger?" asked Carter, hands stuffed in pockets.

"Destroy the evidence we have for one thing," Kinch explained. "The other is make sure nobody sees the seriousness of what it was he did to both of them." He suddenly stopped, a hand on Olsen's arm. "Look."

The others looked in the direction Kinch was looking. They were a few yards from barracks two but close enough to see it. They noticed Dietrich and another guard exiting the barracks with Dietrich pulling the door closed behind him. Neither guard noticed them as they walked away. But Dietrich looked angry.

"Come on," Kinch said as he quickened his pace with the others right behind him. Reaching the barracks he gripped the doorknob but looked over his shoulder and put a finger to his lips indicating silence and then opened the door. The sight that met their eyes shocked the four men.

"Mon Dieu!" LeBeau exclaimed surveying the room.

"Holy hell!" said Kinch.

The interior of the barracks had been ransacked; prisoners' personal items strewn everywhere. Footlockers opened and their contents tossed about. Mattresses and pillows pulled off bunks. The men stepped carefully into the room, mindful not to step on anything. Kinch made his way to Hogan's quarters and opened the door; the same destruction was present.

"What a mess," Olsen muttered looking over Kinch's shoulder into Hogan's private quarters. "What do you suppose Dietrich was looking for?"

Kinch reached into his jacket pocket and held up the bullet for Olsen to see. "This," was all he said. He then indicated quiet. He and Olsen returned to the common room. "Okay, LeBeau, Carter, you both clean up out here while Olsen and I clean up Colonel Hogan's quarters. Oh, and guys…" The radioman waited for Carter and LeBeau to look into his face. He pointed to his ear while mouthing the words 'check for listening devices.' With heavy sighs, the men went about their grim tasks.


	23. Chapter 23

****Sorry this chapter is a bit short. The next one will be longer.****

**Chapter 23**

It took hours during which other prisoners who eventually walked in and were caught off-guard by the chaos that met their eyes, helped to clean up the barracks and the Colonel's private quarters. The only time they paused in their cleanup was to fall out for evening roll call. Kinch, Carter and LeBeau caught Dietrich smirking at them the entire time during roll call, sensing they knew what he had done. They glared at the German in disdain. After dismissing the men, Dietrich reached out, grabbed Kinch's arm, and leaned close enough to whisper something in his ear before chuckling as he released him and walked away. He was soon joined by Carter and LeBeau who saw their friend's eyes blazing.

"What did he say to you, mon ami?" asked a concerned LeBeau.

Still glaring at the German's receding back, Kinch answered the Frenchman's question.

"He said he's biding his time until after Burkhalter leaves so we'd best enjoy the time we have left."

"Boy, what nerve," Carter said. "What are we gonna do?"

Kinch sighed. "First we're going to finish cleaning up the barracks and the Colonel's office, and then try and come up with a plan to prove Dietrich is responsible."

"Kinch, why didn't you tell Klink what Dietrich did to Wilson and our barracks?" asked Olsen who had approached them from behind. The radioman glanced over his shoulder at the Sergeant.

"With Klink being blackmailed by Dietrich he wouldn't believe us so what was the point. C'mon, let's get back inside and continue cleaning up."

It was well after lights out before barracks two was clean again and everything back where it should be; even Hogan's quarters was neat again. In addition, the men checked for listening devices and found nothing both in the common room nor in the Colonel's quarters. Kinch had Carter and LeBeau join him in the private room.

"So far all we have left is the bullet from Schultz's rifle and Schultz himself," said a grim Kinch.

"But the bullet will at least prove that Schultz didn't shoot Colonel Hogan," stated Carter.

"Not really," Kinch added with a shake of his head. "And while its true Burkhalter saw the bullet, without the medical files he could turn around and say we could've gotten that bullet anywhere."

"You're right, mon ami," LeBeau agreed. "And with Schultzie it'll be his word against Dietrich's, and you know who they'll believe especially with Klink backing Dietrich out of fear."

Carter sighed. "Well, what about Newkirk? He knows Dietrich beat him up. He could tell them."

"That won't work either," Kinch explained. "I mean, yeah Newkirk can tell Burkhalter it was Dietrich who beat him up, but the first thing Burkhalter's going to want to know is did anybody witness the attack, and the answer is no. Therefore, it'll be Newkirk's word against Dietrich's." Letting out a deep breath, Kinch leaned back in the chair rubbing the back of his neck at the same time. "I'm afraid unless we find something concrete to prove beyond a doubt Dietrich is guilty, we have a serious problem on our hands."

"Well we can't give up now," said Carter, trying to sound more encouraging than he felt. "There's too much at stake to give up now."

"We're not going to give up, Andrew," Kinch assured the demolitions expert. "All I'm saying is it's not going to be easy. Dietrich's covered his tracks well."

"What about his wife?" asked Carter. "She could tell Burkhalter about Dietrich."

"No good," said LeBeau. "She couldn't be trusted to tell the truth anyway. And besides, she knows something of our operation, and could expose us to the General. Also, she's already on her way to England even as we speak."

"I forgot," Carter said grimly. He rested his chin in both hands, elbows on the desk. "Boy, what a mess."

"You can say that again," LeBeau agreed reluctantly.

* * *

For the next several days the men of barracks two searched everyplace they could think of, and even places they wouldn't normally have considered looking in. The end result was nothing was found anywhere. But all the time they noticed Dietrich's eyes on them as they searched, grinning like a Cheshire cat who had three mice cornered with no escape in sight. They could tell the German didn't appear to be concerned whatsoever.

Dejected, the trio collapsed on the bench outside the barracks and gazed around the compound.

"I hate to admit it," said Kinch. "But I have no idea what else to do. I feel like I let Colonel Hogan and everybody down."

LeBeau squeezed the radioman's shoulder. "Don't feel that way. You have done everything a person can do. Dietrich is just extremely cunning, that's all."

"Thanks, LeBeau," Kinch answered looking over at the Frenchman. "But that's small consolation if Schultz is sent to the Russian front, we get stuck with Dietrich permanently, and he does who knows what to us and Colonel Hogan."

"It's too bad Colonel Hogan isn't here," Carter muttered. "I bet he'd take care of Dietrich."

Kinch's face suddenly brightened. "Carter, that's it."

"What's it? What'd I say?"

"That the Colonel could take care of Dietrich. We need to get Colonel Hogan back in camp."

"But mon ami, the Colonel isn't due to be discharged for another two days and two days is all we have left after today before Burkhalter comes back."

"If this works, two days will be plenty of time. C'mon." Kinch hurried to his feet followed by LeBeau and Carter.

"Where are we going?" asked Carter.

"Down into the tunnel and make contact with Prust. I have to find out if there's any conceivable way the Colonel can be discharged tomorrow instead." They followed Kinch inside the barracks and over to the false double bunk that concealed their hidden tunnel entrance. He ordered Olsen to stand watch at the door.

"But even if Prust agrees, Colonel Hogan won't be in any shape to take on Dietrich," LeBeau pointed out.

"Maybe," Kinch replied. "But it can't be helped. I have the beginning of an idea, but to pull it off we need the Colonel here if we're going to get rid of Dietrich and save Schultz. We have no choice." Kinch struck the hidden mechanism and waited for the lower bunk to rise and the ladder to drop.

"What's your idea?" asked Carter.

"To get Dietrich to confess to everything. But to do that we have to tell the Colonel everything that's been happening since he's been in the hospital, and I mean **everything**." The lower bunk rattled upward and the ladder dropped. As Kinch stepped onto the ladder, LeBeau grabbed his arm; Kinch looked at him.

"Just how are you going to get Dietrich to confess to everything, and what does Colonel Hogan have to do with it?" LeBeau asked.

"I'd rather not say until we speak with Prust and the Colonel, but believe me when I say I don't like having to do this. But the Colonel will play an important part in this if he agrees to do it. I don't know what else to do if he doesn't or if Prust refuses to release him ahead of time." He again started down the ladder but LeBeau refused to release his arm. Kinch again looked at the little Frenchman. "LeBeau, what's the problem now?"

"I need for you to tell us what part Colonel Hogan will play in this plan of yours, mon ami. It is important that we know. Will it be dangerous for the Colonel?"

Kinch let out a deep breath. "Hopefully not. As to what part the Colonel plays in this plan; he's going to hopefully agree to serve as bait to get Dietrich to confess."

"You can't do that!" LeBeau protested in shock. "You can't use the Colonel in his condition as bait to catch that maniac!"

"I agree with LeBeau," Carter added equally stunned. "He tried to kill Colonel Hogan for crying out loud."

"Exactly," Kinch knew the others would be upset just as he was with the idea, but he hoped to make them see there was no other way and they were running out of time. "Dietrich has been after the Colonel since he injured him, and Colonel Hogan's the only one who can establish the motive as to why Dietrich shot him and what he did to Corporal Sanger. Also, Burkhalter will believe the Colonel. What we have to do is make it easy for Dietrich to get to the Colonel but in conditions we set up where he'll be protected."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Seated at the switchboard with LeBeau and Carter standing behind him, Kinch plugged in and connected with the phone number of Michael Prust in the Hammelburg Hospital. The phone rang for several minutes and Kinch was about to disconnect when he heard the familiar voice on the other end.

"Michael, this is Papa Bear," said the radioman. "I was about to give up when you didn't answer."

"I was preparing to leave and was locking my office door when I heard the phone. What can I do for you? If it's about Colonel Hogan he is doing fine."

"Glad to hear it. And I am calling about Colonel Hogan. Michael, is the Colonel well enough that he can be discharged tomorrow instead of two days from now?"

"Talk to me, Papa Bear. What's happening? Why is it important for the Colonel to be discharged two days ahead of schedule?"

As quickly as he could, Kinch proceeded to explain the situation to Prust and that they needed to see Hogan tonight and explain everything to him so that he would know exactly what was happening and what he would be up against. There was a long pause on the other end while Kinch waited with bated breath.

"I have to tell you Papa Bear that I'm hesitant to release Colonel Hogan before time. Oh he is awake for longer periods and can hold conversations with people, but he's not in any condition to take on somebody. He's still very weak."

"We'll make sure he is well protected, Michael," Kinch explained. "And he won't have to do anything physical. He just has to get Dietrich to confess. We'll handle everything else." Kinch heard Prust sigh wearily.

"Although I'm not in favor of discharging him at this point, I somehow have a feeling that to not grant your request would be disastrous. So, I will do it. But, the final decision as to whether he's up to this will be Colonel Hogan's. How soon can your men be here?"

"We'll have somebody there inside of two hours."

"Fine. Just come directly to the Colonel's room. I'll be waiting for you there."

"Thanks Michael. Papa Bear out." Kinch unplugged the switchboard then turned to Carter and LeBeau. "LeBeau, go upstairs and get Olsen. Tell him he's going to be Major Avery again, and then you and Carter change back into your disguises of Lieutenant Gunter and Private Adler. Then the three of you get to the hospital and go directly to the Colonel's room. Michael will be waiting for you there. Just remember, when you see the Colonel, explain everything to him including what happened to Corporal Sanger and Newkirk."

* * *

Olsen, Carter and LeBeau practically broke a record changing into their Gestapo uniforms and after 'borrowing' a car from the motor pool reaching the hospital in just under two hours. Following Olsen inside the hospital they secretly chuckled as the employees who thought they were really Gestapo gave them a wide berth while those who knew Hogan's men, only slightly nodded at the men in recognition so as not to arouse suspicion. Finally reaching the Colonel's room, Olsen took a deep breath before he pushed open the door and the trio entered. True to his word, Prust was waiting, sitting in a chair beside Hogan's bed watching his patient sleep. He turned when the door opened, stood up, and walked over to the men. "Glad to see you made it. I must repeat my concerns about this entire situation. Robert is recovering from a very serious injury which could have killed him and nearly did. A bullet nicking the heart muscle is serious. Are you sure there is no other way to accomplish what you must without involving Robert?"

"I wish there was, Michael," Olsen explained. "But we have tried everything; and I **mean **everything. In two days, Sergeant Schultz is being shipped to the Russian front for shooting the Colonel and being framed by the actual shooter who also nearly beat Newkirk to death and killed another prisoner he abused with his rifle. Kinch has an idea, but unfortunately we need Colonel Hogan back at camp to pull it off."

Prust let out a deep breath. "I don't like this but I gave Kinch my word. However, as I explained to him, the final decision is Robert's. If he feels he is not physically up to this then I will not release him tomorrow."

"We understand," said Olsen grimly. "We only hope after we explain to him what has been happening since he was hospitalized he will agree."

"Very well then," Prust said motioning them to follow him towards the bed. Olsen sat down in the chair with Carter and LeBeau close by while Prust stood beside the bed. Reaching over, he gently shook Hogan's shoulder. "Robert, wake up. You have visitors. Three of your men have come to see you. Wake up."

"Go away," Hogan murmured sleepily. "I'm on a date. Redhead," he said softly with a faint smile. Olsen, Carter and LeBeau couldn't hide their amusement. Even Prust grinned before shaking Hogan's shoulder a bit more intensely.

"Robert, you have to wake up now. Three of your men are here to see you and they have something important to discuss with you. You have to wake up."

Slowly, Hogan opened his eyes and focused on Prust. "Michael," he said with a yawn. "You interrupted my date with a gorgeous redhead. I hope it was worth it."

"It is, sir," said Olsen calmly; inside he was a bundle of nerves. Hogan turned his head and saw three of his men.

"Olsen, LeBeau, Carter, what are you doing here? Kind of late to be out of camp isn't it?" He looked at Michael. "Can you help me sit up a bit?" With Prust's assistance, Hogan slid into a sitting position in the bed, with pillows propping him up.

"Thanks. Now what's going on?" asked Hogan.

Licking his suddenly dry lips, Olsen proceeded to tell Hogan everything from the moment he had been shot. He noticed the deep pain in Hogan's eyes when he told him about Corporal Sanger and the anger after hearing about Newkirk, Kinch and Wilson. He explained Klink being blackmailed, the ransacking of their barracks and Dietrich's threat of what he planned to do to them after Burkhalter left camp following his inspection in two days. He concluded with Kinch's idea and the need for him to help carry it out because everything else had failed. Olsen then sat back in his chair and everybody waited while Hogan thought everything over and remained silent.

"Robert…" Prust rested a hand on his friend's shoulder; Hogan looked up at him. "You don't have to do this. If you feel you can't physically handle it, you will stay here for another two days."

"Michael, considering I almost died, I would agree with you," said Hogan. "But this man shot and killed a young soldier he had first abused; he nearly beat to death one of my men and injured another. And to top it off, he's sentenced an innocent guard who doesn't even belong in this war to certain death at the Russian front. I can't stay here and do nothing. I want you to release me tomorrow morning, early afternoon at the latest."

Prust's concern could be seen on his face. "Robert…."

Hogan smiled. "Michael, I promise I'll be careful. Besides, all I have to do is get Dietrich to confess everything. How dangerous could that be?" He started to wrap his arms around himself but then saw the IV and stopped.

Prust sighed. "From what I've heard of this man I would say it might be dangerous. Robert, are you sure about this? I don't want you to end up back here in worse condition, or possibly the morgue."

"Michael, I appreciate your concern, but I have to do this. My men are in danger, two have been injured and one murdered. If my involvement is the only way to stop him then I have to do this."

Prust, understanding, could only smile faintly, but the worry was still there. "Very well then. I will go to my office now and prepare the paperwork for your release. I will call your Kommandant tomorrow morning and have him send somebody to come and get you and bring you back to camp. However, I will send instructions you are to be placed in the infirmary for one week to allow you to regain your strength." He saw Hogan roll his eyes and grinned. Then, with a more serious look, faced Olsen, Carter and LeBeau. "Take good care of him." He patted Hogan's shoulder and left the room.

Alone with his men, Hogan leaned the back of his head against the pillow. "Okay, now tell me again about this plan of Kinch's."

* * *

Hours later the three men were back in the safety of the tunnels and explaining to Kinch the Colonel's agreement to serve as bait as well as Prust's orders concerning Hogan's care once he was back in camp. Olsen also added Hogan's suggestion for Kinch's plan.

"Okay," said a somewhat relieved Kinch. "Carter, first thing after roll call tomorrow, I want you to go to the infirmary and explain to Newkirk and Wilson what's going to take place and that we'll need their cooperation as well." He then went on to explain what the medic and Newkirk were to do.

"Gotcha," said Carter continuing to change into his Allied uniform.

"I think you might need a guard on the premises as well, Kinch," Olsen added.

"I know. I'll speak with Corporal Langenscheidt. I don't think I'll have any trouble convincing him to help considering how he feels about Dietrich and Colonel Hogan."

"What do you want me to do, mon ami?" asked LeBeau.

Kinch draped an arm around the Frenchman's shoulders and smiled. "LeBeau, when you're finished changing back into your uniform, you and I are going to check out and test some electronic equipment."

* * *

The following morning the men were up early and were just about finished getting dressed when Dietrich pushed open the door. "Raus, raus! Everybody outside for roll call! Schnell!" He saw Carter, Kinch and LeBeau glaring at him and grinned smugly as he held up two fingers and mouthed the words 'two more days' before he turned and walked out, yanking the door closed behind him. Kinch, LeBeau and Carter looked at each other and grinned.

"He's right about two more days," Carter said slipping on his leather jacket.

"Oui," LeBeau agreed with a chuckle. "Only for him and not us."

Kinch headed towards the barracks door. "C'mon and let's go. Don't want to keep our fearless Kommandant waiting." Opening the door Kinch walked out with the others following behind. Grumbling as usual, the men formed two lines and stood at ease as Dietrich counted each man, pausing for an extra minute when he came to Carter, Kinch and LeBeau. Finally, he turned to Klink and saluted. "Herr Kommandant, all prisoners present and accounted for."

"Very good, Sergeant," Klink replied with a weary sigh. "You may dismiss your men."

"Jawohl. Prisoners dismissed!"

Kinch suddenly stepped forward when Klink started to turn away. "Kommandant?"

Klink paused and turned around. "Yes Sergeant Kinchloe?" Klink's eyes darted to Dietrich's face and noticed the annoyed look and swallowed hard. "What is it?"

"Sir, as the acting Senior POW I have something I would like to discuss with you in your office right away. With your permission of course."

"Can't it wait until later, Sergeant? I have a load of paperwork I must get done." His eyes darted again to Dietrich's face as did Kinch's. The radioman, however, ignored him. "I'm afraid it can't wait, sir. It's urgent."

Klink sighed. "Very well, Sergeant. Come to my office in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you, sir." Kinch watched Klink turn and walk back towards the Kommandantur. He was suddenly aware of Dietrich roughly grabbing his arm and glaring into his face.

"Just what do you think you're up to swine? I suggest you not try anything because you might not make it until the general comes tomorrow if I suspect anything."

Kinch jerked his arm free and maintained eye contact. "In case you've forgotten, I am the acting Senior POW in this camp until Colonel Hogan comes back and as such, I am authorized to discuss any problems with the Kommandant. By the way, not everything centers around you, Dietrich."

"Besides," said LeBeau, siding up to Kinch with Carter and Olsen. "Who'd want to waste their time discussing you anyway. Your very name leaves a bad taste in a person's mouth." He smiled sweetly at the German who took a step forward, but Kinch stepped in front of the little Frenchman.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Kinch explained. "I'm due in the Kommandant's office in less than ten minutes, and you wouldn't want to have to explain how something happened to one of us who accused you to the General tomorrow now would you?"

Dietrich's face was a deep crimson and his eyes blazing. "I'm going to enjoy cutting out your tongue after tomorrow before I'm through with you," he said to Kinch. "You'll beg me to kill you."

"In your dreams," Kinch replied. Dietrich clenched and unclenched his fists before turning and storming away. Watching him go, the radioman let out a deep breath. He spoke without turning. "LeBeau, I want you to go see Schultz and let him know we're working on something that's going to clear him once and for all and to hang on a little while longer; after that, stay out Dietrich's sight. Carter, get to the infirmary and then straight back to the barracks. I don't want you where Dietrich can catch you either. After I speak with Klink I'm going to talk with Langenscheidt."

"Mon ami, since I have to talk to Schultz, I can talk to Langenscheidt for you. He'll be watching Schultzie anyway."

Kinch sighed. "All right, go ahead. But after you finish head back to the barracks."

"Why do you want to see Klink anyhow?" asked a puzzled Carter.

"I'm going to try and convince him we can get him from under Dietrich's thumb and he won't have to do anything but play along."

* * *

Klink was seated behind his desk chewing on his thumbnail nervously for two reasons: one, he was wondering where Sergeant Dietrich was and what he was up to, and two, what did Sergeant Kinchloe want to see him about. As he waited his telephone rang causing him to jump. He picked up the receiver.

"Colonel Klink speaking. Heil Hitler. Oh, Doctor Prust. How are you? I'm fine. What can I do for you?" Klink's eyes widened causing his monocle to fall out into his hand. "You're discharging Colonel Hogan this afternoon? But I thought he was to remain in the hospital until the end of the week? Oh I see. He recovered faster than you expected." As Klink listened, he heard Prust ask if somebody could come to the hospital and pick Hogan up causing Klink to panic. Normally he would have sent Schultz, but as Dietrich was more than likely responsible for nearly killing the American he'd be damned if he'd send him to pick Hogan up. "I'm afraid, Dr. Prust, I'm not able to send anybody to the hospital at this time. Do you think you could have him brought back in an ambulance? You can? Excellent." His eyes shifted as there was a knock on the door. Klink covered the mouthpiece. "Come in!" he shouted.

The door opened and in walked Kinch, saluting the Kommandant after closing the door. Then he stood and waited with hands clasped behind him while Klink continued talking on the phone.

"I understand. He's to remain in the infirmary for one week after he's brought back to camp. Danke, Doctor. We'll be expecting the ambulance. Auf wiedersehen. Heil Hitler." With a smile on his face, Klink hung up the receiver, smacked his hands, and rubbed them together excitedly. "Sergeant Kinchloe, you're just in time to share some wonderful news."

Kinch feigned confusion. "I am, sir? What would that be?"

"I was just speaking with Dr. Prust. He is discharging Colonel Hogan this afternoon. Of course he'll have to spend a week in the infirmary to regain his strength, but a military ambulance will be bringing him back today."

Kinch smiled broadly. "That's wonderful news, Kommandant!" he exclaimed. "I know the men will be excited when I give them the news. Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome. Once Colonel Hogan is back, maybe things will get back to normal around here."

Kinch turned his head slightly and narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean, Kommandant?" He sensed a hidden meaning behind Klink's words.

Klink put a finger to his lips and quietly got to his feet. Walking over to the door he opened it, peered out into the outer office and found it empty. He then closed the door and sat on the edge of his desk facing Kinch. "I'm hoping when Colonel Hogan gets back he'll find a way to get rid of Sergeant Dietrich."

Kinch grinned. "Funny you should mention that, Kommandant. It'll make what I have to discuss with you that much easier."

"What do you mean?"

"Kommandant, there's a way to get rid of Sergeant Dietrich once and for all, but we're going to need your help to do it."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Klink's eyes narrowed as he studied Kinch's face. "What do you mean there's a way to get rid of Sergeant Dietrich once and for all, Sergeant Kinchloe?"

As quickly as he could, Kinch went over his plan to have Dietrich confess to everything and clear Schultz. He slightly altered Hogan's role in the plan by explaining that his discharge from the hospital was timely in that they might be able to use Hogan as bait to lure Dietrich and get him to talk freely.

Klink appeared horrified. "You want to use Colonel Hogan as bait to catch Sergeant Dietrich? Isn't that dangerous for Hogan? And how can you be certain he'll do it?"

"Kommandant, the one thing we all know is that Colonel Hogan cares about more than anything about the men under his command. If he believes they are in danger, he'll do whatever he has to in order to protect them."

Klink nodded in agreement. "You're right, he would. What would I have to do and is there any chance Sergeant Dietrich will find out?"

With a smile, Kinch then proceeded to explain what they needed Klink to do and when. When he was done, Klink slowly got to his feet.

"I don't know if I can do this, Sergeant. I mean, if Sergeant Dietrich should ever find out…"

Kinch let out a deep breath. "Kommandant, you have a choice. Either help us pull this off, of remain under Dietrich's thumb until he decides he doesn't need you around anymore. When that time comes, I guarantee you'll be joining Schultz at the Russian front…providing he doesn't decide to kill you instead."

Hearing that, Klink stared at the radioman with a defeated look on his face.

* * *

The guards opened the front gates in the early afternoon allowing the military ambulance to drive into the compound and directly to the infirmary. It took several minutes for the driver to back up the ambulance and for him and his assistant who rode in the back with the patient to slide the stretcher out and carefully carry it inside the infirmary with Wilson holding open the door.

"Put him in the bed beside the other patient," the medic requested. He followed the attendants as they carried Hogan to the bed on the left of Newkirk who was awake and watching closely. They carefully placed the Colonel on the bed and one of the attendants handed Wilson Prust's written instructions before leaving. Wilson pulled the blanket up over the American. "Welcome back, Colonel," he said with a smile which caused him to wince.

"Glad to be back, Joe," Hogan said. "You all right? I heard about what happened to you."

"I'm okay, sir," the medic replied with a sigh. "Just still have a bit of a headache. But not as bad as before."

Hogan then looked with concern at Newkirk who was smiling at him. "Newkirk, how about you? Will you be all right?"

"I'll be right as rain before you know it, sir. But it was you we were all worried about, Gov'nor. I mean, after you were shot, we thought we were gonna lose you right there in the barracks."

Hogan heard the sincerity in Newkirk's voice and it touched him. He took a minute to gather himself before looking at Wilson again. "Joe, will Newkirk have any permanent damage, especially with his wrist?"

"I don't think so. It'll take awhile but he should be fine."

Hogan nodded. "Okay. Did Kinch explain to both of you what's to be done?"

"Yes, sir," the medic replied. "But I have to tell you, sir, that I don't like it; using you as bait in order to catch that psycho."

Hogan let out a deep breath. "Believe me, if there was another way I wouldn't be doing this. But it's the only way. And I'm willing to risk my life to protect my men."

Throughout the day there was an endless stream of visitors to the infirmary; LeBeau sat with Hogan for awhile and promised the day the Colonel returned to the barracks, he would cook him a special dinner to welcome him home and would prepare a second dinner when Newkirk returned. Carter visited after the Frenchman and talked about how scared he was when Hogan had been shot and again when Newkirk had been beaten. Olsen stopped by to tell the Colonel about how the head nurse in the hospital had tried to kill him with a syringe filled with bleach and how they had stopped her and sent her on her way to England. Newkirk was horrified hearing this as he had no idea any of this had occurred.

"I heard you were a mean Gestapo Major," Hogan said with a grin.

Olsen shrugged. "I did what I had to do, sir. And I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"You're a good man, Sergeant," Hogan replied admiringly.

Later, Kinch came by carrying a vase of flowers and a small canvas bag. Grabbing a stool, he placed it at the head between the two beds. He then sat the vase on the stool. After he adjusted it a bit so it didn't block the men's view of each other, Kinch then sat down on Hogan's bed, the bag in his lap.

"Nice flowers, Kinch," Hogan remarked. "Seems like I saw some just like them in Klink's garden."

"You did," Kinch said with a chuckle. "Only thing is these are special flowers."

"I see," Hogan said looking at the flowers. "I trust what makes them so special is important?"

"Most definitely, sir," replied Kinch. "Well, I'd best get going. There's a lot to do before this plan goes in motion."

Newkirk took as much of a deep breath as his broken and cracked ribs would allow. "Kinch, does Dietrich know the Gov'nor's back yet?"

Kinch sighed wearily. "We made sure the word was spread around the camp. Everybody knows the Colonel's back; even Schultz." He looked up and saw Wilson approaching and slowly got up. Kinch held out the small bag. "Joe, you know what to do with the contents of this."

"Yeah. I know where to put it and when," Wilson said taking the bag from Kinch.

* * *

Dietrich had been in a foul mood since he saw the military ambulance enter the front gates. He knew nobody was ill or injured in camp, so that could only mean one thing; Colonel Hogan was back in the infirmary. And he didn't like it one bit. He suspected Hogan's men were somehow behind the disappearance of his estranged wife. He had been planning on trying again at the hospital only to discover that Alice had been arrested by the Gestapo. He couldn't find out all the details about her arrest without arousing suspicion, and he couldn't contact the Gestapo for the same reason; but he was sure Hogan was behind it somehow.

There had to be a way to silence the American who was now within his grasp and so close. He had to find a way to get rid of him because Hogan was the only one who could expose everything he had done and could ruin him. And that was something he could not allow, not with General Burkhalter coming tomorrow for an inspection. Somehow, someway, he would silence the American before he could talk with the General.

* * *

The following morning's roll call was thankfully quick with Klink informing the prisoners that General Burkhalter would be arriving within the hour to inspect Stalag 13, and he expected the barracks to be in tiptop shape and the prisoners on their best behavior or else. He then ended by telling the prisoners that Colonel Hogan had been brought back to camp by ambulance yesterday and was doing well. And that anybody who wanted to visit him would be allowed but if everybody tried to go at once, he would bar everybody from visiting, and to see Sergeant Kinchloe to schedule visiting times.

Just as Klink was about to dismiss the prisoners Corporal Langenscheidt came running up to the Kommandant.

"Herr Kommandant!" shouted Langenscheidt as he saluted the Colonel.

"Langenscheidt, what are you doing here?" asked Klink. "You're suppose to be guarding Schultz."

"Corporal Brunner is watching him. Herr Kommandant, I just came from checking on Colonel Hogan and he asked if General Burkhalter has arrived should I tell him?"

"General Burkhalter will be arriving within the hour. And what does Hogan want to know for?"

"I do not know, Herr Kommandant. All he would tell me is that after the General finishes his inspection, he requests that he come to the infirmary so he can talk with him." The Corporal's eyes momentarily shifted to Dietrich and back to the Kommandant as he waited for an answer. "He said to tell you he has proof as to why Corporal Sanger was killed and why he himself was shot, and will only give the information to the General."

"Langenscheidt, you will tell Colonel Hogan any information he has he can pass on to me and I will then pass on to the General."

"Herr Kommandant, Colonel Hogan suspected you would say that. So he has advised me to tell you if you refuse to let him speak with the General, he will find a way to disrupt the General's inspection and create so much trouble…"

"All right, all right, all right," Klink said, exasperated. "Tell Colonel Hogan after the General's finished with his inspection I will have him come to the infirmary so he can speak to him. Besides, the General will probably want to speak with him anyway. And Langenscheidt, after you do that, return to your post."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant."

"Herr Kommandant," Dietrich spoke up nervously hoping to buy himself some time. Klink looked at him.

"What is it, Sergeant Dietrich?"

"Herr Kommandant, are you going to allow a prisoner to dictate to a German officer what he wants when you are in charge of this camp?"

Klink sighed, his resolve not as strong as before. "Sergeant Dietrich, General Burkhalter is expecting to resolve this issue with Schultz today one way or the other. If Colonel Hogan has information and proof that will do that, then I will let him speak with the General. Dismissed, Langenscheidt."

"Jawohl." The Corporal quickly saluted and hurried away.

Kommandant?" asked Kinch suddenly.

"Yes, Sergeant Kinchloe?"

"Sir, we'll have a listing of times and who wants to visit the Colonel as soon as possible. But what about the guards posted outside the infirmary, sir? You gave them orders not to let anybody in without permission from you."

"The guards outside the infirmary have been informed that there will be visitors to the infirmary and unless otherwise advised, they are to allow those visitors. Now if there are no more questions, prisoners dismissed."

Just then, a German staff car was seen entering through the front gates. Klink turned and, followed by Dietrich, walked away quickly in the direction of the staff car. Dietrich saluted as he opened the rear passenger side door and out squeezed the bulky frame of General Burkhalter. Klink nervously smiled and saluted.

"Welcome to Stalag 13, General Burkhalter. It is a pleasure to…"

"Klink, shut up. My boots don't need anymore licking. I told you ten days ago I would be coming back for the annual inspection and to resolve this matter regarding Sergeant Schultz." He clasped his hands behind his back. "I understand, Klink, that Colonel Hogan was discharged from the hospital and returned to camp yesterday."

"That is true, sir. In fact, he has asked…"

"Excellent," Burkhalter said with a grin interrupting Klink. "After I finish my inspection I will speak with him. And then I will see what, if any, new evidence has been gathered by the others."

Watching them Kinch let out a deep breath as Carter, Olsen, Baker and LeBeau gathered around him. "And now it begins," he said softly. "And let's pray that it works because if it doesn't, we're all in serious trouble." He crossed his arms. "LeBeau, hurry to the infirmary and tell Wilson, the Colonel, and Newkirk to get ready because Burkhalter's here."

"Oui, right away." The little Frenchman raced away. Kinch calmly approached the group of Germans.

"General Burkhalter," Kinch saluted; Burkhalter returned his salute.

"Sergeant Kinchloe isn't it?" asked Burkhalter.

"Yes, sir."

"I trust you have what I asked you to have when I was here last time?"

"Actually, sir, Colonel Hogan can supply everything you need to know and answer any questions you may have. He is our proof."

"And I will talk with him after the inspection, Sergeant." Burkhalter glanced at Klink. "Klink, shall we begin the inspection?"

"Yes, Herr General," said Klink as he and Dietrich started to follow. Burkhalter suddenly stopped.

"Klink, you have guards posted outside the infirmary until we resolve this matter?"

"Yes, sir."

Burkhalter turned and then looked at Dietrich. "Sergeant Dietrich, there is no need for you to accompany us on this inspection. I'm sure you can find something else to do until I speak with Colonel Hogan."

"Jawohl, Herr General. I'm sure I can find something until then."

"Then I suggest you go do it. Klink, let us begin the inspection. I want to leave here sometime today."

"But General…." Kinch protested. Burkhalter held up a hand interrupting him. His face was a tinge of red.

"Sergeant, in case you don't remember, a man is presumed innocent until proven guilty. I have given my orders and they will be obeyed. I suggest you watch yourself before I order you taken to the cooler. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Kinch replied sullenly. He was fuming as he and Dietrich watched Klink and Burkhalter walk away. Dietrich smirked at Kinch. He couldn't believe his good fortune. He noticed the American Sergeant's anger. "You'd better keep away from the Colonel," Kinch warned.

"And you'd better enjoy what few hours you and your ilk have," Dietrich warned as he abruptly turned and stormed away. He didn't see Kinch smile grimly. _This had __**better **__work._

* * *

Wilson had been keeping watch at the window inside the infirmary and took a deep breath when he saw Dietrich approaching. He hurried to his two patients, stopping at his desk and grabbing the canvas bag.

"Is it show time, Joe?" asked a worried Newkirk.

Wilson removed the tape recorder from the bag and kneeling down, slid it under the bed. He didn't answer.

"I guess it's show time, Newkirk," Hogan replied.

"I'll be hiding nearby so I can be available in the event either of you need medical help. Newkirk, because of your injuries, no matter what you hear or see, don't move. You have to pretend you've been sedated and are asleep but keep your ears open. Kinch has taken every precaution. Now, I'd better turn on this tape recorder and get out of here." Reaching under Newkirk's bed, Wilson turned on the tape recorder and got up. He checked the flowers in the vase. "Good luck," he said and hurried away in the direction of his desk where he crawled under it and pulled his chair as close to the desk as he could. He would wait and listen as well. The he heard the door open and froze.

* * *

Hogan looked over at the sound of the door opening and let out a deep breath seeing a smirking Dietrich approaching until he stood between the two beds containing an awake Hogan and an apparently sleeping Newkirk. He glanced at the Englander before turning his attention back to Hogan who looked at him with utter hatred.

"Seems your Englander is sound asleep," Dietrich said calmly.

"Sedation will do that to you," Hogan replied tersely. "What do you want, Dietrich? If it's to ask my forgiveness for what you did to me, Schultz, Newkirk, Carter, Kinch, and especially Corporal Sanger, forget it. I'm not in a forgiving mood."

"Oh I'm not here to ask you for any forgiveness. I'm here to make sure you aren't able to tell General Burkhalter about me." Dietrich then calmly walked across the floor to the other side of the room and picked up a pillow from an empty bed and came back to stand next to Hogan's bed with his back to Newkirk. He gently squeezed the pillow with both hands. "I haven't a lot of time, Colonel," he sneered.

Hogan swallowed nervously while his face remained impassive. He had to get him to talk somehow. He was sure even without looking at him, that Newkirk was watching through barely open eyes.

"General Burkhalter is conducting his inspection of the camp with that excuse of a Kommandant," Dietrich continued smugly. "And afterward he wants to speak with you. I can't allow that, Colonel. So, whatever you know will just have to die with you." He moved closer to Hogan's bed gripping the pillow tighter.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

_Think, Rob, think,_ Hogan told himself.

"Wait!" Hogan said. Dietrich paused looking at the American with narrowed eyes. As desperate as he was to silence Hogan, he was interested in seeing what Hogan would try to save his life.

"Yes, Colonel? You have some last words?"

"Not really. I am obviously in no condition to fight you. But don't you think I have a right to know why my life is going to be snuffed out? I mean, don't I have a right to know why I'm about to die?"

"It's a reasonable request, Colonel. Very well, I will tell you. I know you're aware I sexually abused that weak Corporal Sanger with my rifle; I know you do because he told you. When you confronted me, threatening to tell the Kommandant what I had done, I couldn't allow that. I would have either been sent to the Russian front, or considered a homosexual and executed. I had to stop you. But I couldn't do it outright."

"Why did you choose to frame Schultz?"

"Because he liked you and was gullible. It was so easy. All I did was make sure his rifle was switched when he leaned it against the wall of a barracks for a few minutes. Then I had somebody bump into him causing him to drop the now loaded rifle while I was inside the Kommandant's office with my rifle aimed out his office window at the window of your barracks. I had hoped to shoot you in the back and kill you instantly. But I found out afterward you had turned at the last moment and was hit in the chest. Unfortunately, you didn't die as I had hoped."

"Is that why you tried to kill me in the hospital?"

Dietrich raised an eyebrow. "You know about that?"

"Yeah. I heard about your attempt to kill me, but in the process, you killed a Gestapo guard."

"Didn't want to kill that guard, but it was necessary. He was in the way and preventing me from getting to you. I wanted to do to you what I had done to Corporal Sanger but there wasn't time for that. Then that nurse caught me ready to kill you and I had to escape before I could finish you off."

"But why kill Sanger? He was no threat to you."

"I killed him because he was going to tell the Kommandant about me and what I done to him and to you. I couldn't allow that, Colonel."

Hogan eyed Newkirk for a minute. "I suppose you assaulted Kinch and Newkirk just for the hell of it."

Dietrich laughed. "Nothing could be further from the truth. Your Sergeant Kinchloe has a problem knowing his place with the superior race. I had to teach him a lesson. He should be lucky I didn't break his arm and only dislocated his shoulder. As for your Englander here, he interfered with me teaching your Sergeant Carter a lesson."

"I suppose Carter didn't know his place either?"

"Your Sergeant Carter brought Sergeant Schultz to your barracks. He disobeyed orders and had to be punished. I decided to beat some sense into him, but your Englander jumped me and permitted Sergeant Carter to escape. Therefore, I had to teach your Corporal Newkirk a lesson."

Hogan's face darkened as his eyes were blazing. "I'm sure three cracked and one broken rib, and a fractured wrist teaches you a lot. Me, I would have preferred a week in the cooler instead. Just what is your goal in all this, Dietrich? What are you getting out of all this?"

"You see Colonel, I voluntarily came to Stalag 13 because I heard of it's perfect no escape record. But when I got here and met your Kommandant and Sergeant Schultz, I couldn't understand how that no escape record could be. I was determined to find out."

"And did you?" asked Hogan sweetly.

"So far…no. But after the General leaves today and Schultz is sent to the Russian front, you and your men won't have to worry about that. All of you will be dead. You'll be the first to die. Oh I'll keep Klink around for awhile and when he no longer serves my purpose, I'll get rid of him. He's useless anyway."

"Is that why you're blackmailing him?" asked Hogan.

"How do you know about that?"

"You'd be surprised at what I know about you, Dietrich. Now, what about Klink?"

"It's simple. I threatened to tell the Gestapo he was stealing from camp funds and dealing with the Black Market. And they'd believe it. I can be very convincing."

"Were you just as convincing with those two officers you're suspected of murdering?"

"It was necessary for both of them to die. I killed that American Colonel while on leave because I wanted to; plain and simple. As far as the Luftwaffe Colonel I killed, he discovered I had connections to the Black Market and was going to turn me in. After that, I knew I had to request a transfer. "

"Let me guess. You couldn't allow that to happen either," said Hogan. This German was making his stomach do flip-flops. He figured he had gotten everything he could from Dietrich and hoped Kinch's precautions would be adequate.

"Of course not," Dietrich said with a smug grin on his face which rapidly disappeared and was replaced with an evil smirk that chilled Hogan to the bone. "But enough talk. General Burkhalter's inspection should be ending soon and I need to dispose of you. So, you'll forgive me if I don't say goodbye." He leaned over Hogan preparing to press the pillow down over his face as the Colonel put up his hands in an attempt to fight off being suffocated.

The sound of a safety being taken off a rifle caused Dietrich to freeze and both he and Hogan to look in the direction of the sound. Langenscheidt stood on the opposite of Newkirk's bed with his rifle pointed at Dietrich. Hogan momentarily closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"I suggest you drop that pillow, and move away from both Colonel Hogan and Corporal Newkirk," Langenscheidt said in a deadly tone. "If you don't, I won't hesitate to pull the trigger and shoot you."

"I didn't hear you come in," Dietrich said, annoyed as he let the pillow drop from his fingers. He took a few steps away from both beds; the Corporal's rifle following him.

"I was hiding in the closet," Langenscheidt told him.

"You fool!" Dietrich shouted at the Corporal. "It'll just be your word against mine! And as you are a good friend of Sergeant Schultz, who do you think they'll believe?" An amused smirk suddenly appeared.

"Oh I think they'll believe him when I support what he says," Wilson said crawling out from under his desk. The sliding of the medic's chair caused Dietrich to turn around and look. Despite being surprised by the medic's presence, the German gave Wilson a spiteful look.

"I should have killed you when I came for those files," Dietrich said. He watched the medic walk around the foot of the two beds so he wouldn't come in contact with Dietrich, and once he stood beside Langenscheidt got down on one knee and, reaching under Newkirk's bed, pulled out the tape recorder and turned it off.

"It recorded everything, Colonel," Wilson assured Hogan.

"How was my performance?" asked Newkirk opening his eyes. "I never impersonated an unconscious person before."

Hogan grinned. "You were so-so, Newkirk," he said. He saw his friend feign hurt feelings.

"You did just fine, Newkirk," Wilson told him. "I never saw a better unconscious person who wasn't sedated."

Newkirk smiled at the Colonel. "At least somebody appreciates me acting ability, Gov'nor."

Dietrich's face darkened. "None of you swine will be able to prove anything against me. All of you will pay for this."

"I think it will be you who pays, Sergeant Dietrich," said a familiar voice. Everybody turned to look and saw General Burkhalter, Kommandant Klink, a guard, and Kinch standing nearby. Burkhalter stood with his hands clasped behind his back, while Klink had an amused smirk on his face. Kinch was standing just beside the Kommandant with his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets, an amused grin on his face.

"Sergeant Wilson, would you please rewind the tape on that tape recorder and play a portion of it for us?" asked the General.

"Yes, sir," said Wilson as he pressed the rewind button and let the tape run until it had completely run backward. When finished, he pressed the play button and everybody listened to the recorded voices of Hogan and Dietrich.

"You can turn that off now, Sergeant," Burkhalter advised the medic.

"Yes, sir," Wilson replied pressing the stop button.

Dietrich smirked. "You can't actually believe that tape, Herr General," he hissed. "That tape has been doctored." He pointed to Hogan. "He and his men tampered with that tape to make it sound like I was saying those things you heard. But I am a loyal German, Herr General."

"Is that so, Sergeant?" asked Burkhalter. The General's eyes shifted to Kinch who calmly walked around the foot of the bed and kept walking until he stood beside the stool. Reaching into the vase he pulled out a SCR-536 walkie-talkie.(1)

Kinch smirked at the now furious guard. "But you can't tamper with a walkie-talkie," he said. He looked at Hogan and shrugged his shoulders.

"So that's what was so special about those flowers," Hogan said.

Klink looked at the vase of flowers and pointed to them with an angry look on his face. "Those flowers are from my garden! How dare you pull flowers from my garden! Hogaaaaaaan!"

Burkhalter glanced at the Kommandant. "Klink, stop crying over a few flowers! You're acting like a Dummkopf!"

"Yes, Herr General," Klink replied nervously. "I can always plant new flowers anyway."

Hogan sighed wearily and simply rolled his eyes listening to Klink.

"I don't understand, Herr General," Dietrich remarked nervously even though he did. "You were inspecting the camp; you and the Kommandant."

"That's what I wanted you to think. When Klink explained his plan to expose you to me, I agreed to go along with it even though I still find it hard to believe it was his idea. I wanted to see what you would do when you heard I wanted to speak with Hogan after the inspection. So, I informed you your presence wasn't required during the inspection. Then Klink and I went in his office and listened on another walkie-talkie and heard everything you said, Sergeant," Burkhalter explained, his face turning a deep shade of crimson. Then, a Cheshire cat grin appeared. "It was Sergeant Kinchloe's idea to use a walkie-talkie in addition to the tape recorder because of the reason you mentioned, and that being a tape can be tampered with. But this way, the tape matches exactly what we heard over the walkie-talkie so you can't say that, now can you?"

Dietrich glared at Kinch who grinned with amusement at him.

Burkhalter looked at Langenscheidt. "Corporal, I want you to handcuff Sergeant Dietrich and remove his sidearm. Corporal Heidler, cover him with your rifle as well. If he tries anything or gives Corporal Langenscheidt any trouble, shoot him."

"Jawohl, Herr General," Heidler replied removing the safety from his rifle and pointing it at Dietrich while Langenscheidt approached the guard, removed his sidearm and handed it to the General. Then, removing the handcuffs from his belt, he manacled the guard's wrists behind his back making them as snug as he could. Then, the Corporal pointed his rifle at Dietrich again.

"Sergeant Dietrich, you are under arrest for murder, attempted murder, blackmail, Black Market activities, assault, and whatever else I can think of," the General hissed. "By the time I'm through, you'll be lucky if you see the Russian front. Sergeant Wilson, I will relieve you of that tape recorder."

The medic, having returned the tape recorder to its canvas bag, handed it to the General. After taking the bag, Burkhalter looked at Klink. "Klink, I want Sergeant Dietrich placed in solitary with a guard posted. Then I want you to release Sergeant Schultz and restore him to his position as Sergeant-of-the-Guard. Understand?"

"Yes, Herr General," Klink replied with a nervous smile on his face.

"Then I want you to call the Gestapo and have them come and pick up Sergeant Dietrich."

"Understood, sir."

"Let's get out of here, Klink. I have an inspection to complete before I return to Berlin." He led the way out of the infirmary with Klink and Kinch following with Corporals Heidler and Langenscheidt pointing rifles at a handcuffed Dietrich.

Meanwhile, Hogan, Newkirk and Wilson all let out a deep sigh.

"I'm glad that's over," Wilson said. "I don't think I could have withstood anymore."

"You?" asked Newkirk. "Try bein' an unconscious person for awhile."

"Well," said Hogan. "At least the men are safe and Dietrich is gone for good."

Just then, a familiar voice was heard just outside the infirmary. "You aren't going anywhere, Dietrich. Not before I kill you!"

"Sergeant Derrick, where did you get that gun?" asked Klink.

"I recognize Klink. But who's the other one?" asked Hogan. "I can't place the voice."

"Blimey Gov'nor, that sounds like Sergeant Derrick."

* * *

(1) SCR-536 walkie-talkie was used by the U. S. Signal Corps in World War 2. It was developed in 1940 by a team led by Don Mitchell, chief engineer for Galvin Manufacturing (now Motorola) and was the first true hand-held unit to see widespread use. By July of 1941, it was in mass production.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Hogan looked at Newkirk, concerned. "Derrick? Sergeant Barry Derrick? Are you sure?"

"As sure as me name's Peter Newkirk, Gov'nor."

Hogan looked at Wilson who recognized the look on his commander's face. "Colonel, I know that look and the answer is no. You just got out of the hospital yesterday after receiving a serious gunshot wound. You almost died. You can't go running around."

"Joe, if I don't get out there soon Derrick is either going to shoot Dietrich and end up shot dead himself. Or the guards will kill him outright. Not to mention Kinch is out there as well. You know as well as I do if Derrick shoots a German soldier the Gestapo could get involved and our entire operation could be in serious trouble. I have to get out there. Now are you going to help me or do I have to do it by myself? Either way, I'm going out there." Seeing Wilson hesitating, Hogan threw back the blanket and struggled into a sitting position with his feet on the floor.

"Gov'nor, you can't go out there," Newkirk said genuinely concerned. "You're still recovering from a serious operation."

"It doesn't matter," Hogan replied struggling to stand up.

"Hold on a minute, Colonel. You'll never make it by yourself," said Wilson as he gripped Hogan's arm and helped him stand up. He helped the Colonel put on a robe which Hogan quickly belted. Once done, he allowed Wilson to hold onto his arm and lead him to the door of the infirmary.

* * *

Just outside the infirmary, Sergeant Barry Derrick held his lugar in a shaky hand pointed at Dietrich.

"Sergeant Derrick, where did you get that weapon?" asked Klink nervously although he made no attempt to disarm the prisoner.

"Barry, listen to me," Kinch stepped slowly in front of Dietrich. "Give me the gun. You don't have to do this. Dietrich is under arrest and he'll be punished for his crimes. Don't make things worse by stooping to his level and killing him no matter how much he may deserve killing." He took a step towards Derrick, his eyes keeping watch on the Sergeant's shaking hand. Derrick took a step back keeping himself out of Kinch's reach. However, Kinch looked over Derrick's shoulder and spotted three guards slowly approaching with rifles raised knowing Burkhalter and Klink saw them as well. He hoped they would not shoot.

"Don't come any closer, Kinch," Derrick said, his voice filled with emotion. "He has to pay. He killed Sanger. He was just a kid, Kinch. A kid, and he killed him; shot 'im in the back like the coward he is after he molested him with his rifle." He saw Kinch's raised eyebrows. "That's right. I know about what happened. I overheard him telling Colonel Hogan about it." Derrick's blazing eyes burned into Dietrich. "How could you do that to that kid? You have to pay."

"And he will pay," said Hogan as he finally appeared in the doorway of the infirmary. The others turned and saw Hogan, with Wilson holding onto his arm, slowly make his way outside. "We have his confession on tape and the General and the Kommandant heard everything over a walkie-talkie. He's finished." By now, Hogan was standing beside Kinch. "Now give me the gun." Hogan held out his hand towards Derrick.

"Stay away from me, Colonel. I have to do this. I have to do this for Sanger. I don't want you to get hurt."

Hogan took an unsteady step forward as beads of sweat were breaking out on his forehead. He was weaker than he thought. "I know you don't. And I don't like seeing anything happen to any of my men. Unfortunately, I couldn't save Sanger, and I couldn't stop Kinch and Newkirk from being injured. But this isn't going to help anything, it'll just make matters worse for you and for everybody. He will be punished; I promise you." He took another step forward. "Have I ever lied to you, Barry?"

"No, sir," said Derrick. His hand was shaking worse. Hogan glanced at it and then back at the Sergeant. He knew if Derrick fired he would be dead before he hit the ground with a bullet in the heart.

"Then you have no reason to doubt me now when I say that he will pay for everything he's done since he's been here. Now please just give me the gun." Hogan was now within an arm's length of Derrick. He had noticed the guards slowly approaching Derrick from behind and sensed they appeared indecisive as to whether they should shoot or wait and see what happened first. His gut told him they thought better of things and decided to wait and see, thus giving Hogan a chance to resolve the potentially explosive situation first.

Hogan was feeling very shaky right now as his legs were giving way but he was determined not to collapse despite the dizziness he was beginning to feel. He knew Wilson could see he was running strictly on adrenaline.

"Barry, I give you my word as an officer Dietrich will pay for what he did to Sanger. Please give me the gun."

Derrick had tears running down his cheeks as his eyes shifted back and forth between the German Sergeant and his commanding officer. Finally, letting out a deep breath, Derrick put the safety back on the weapon and handed the gun to Hogan who in turn handed it to Langenscheidt just before he felt his knees begin to buckle. It was only with the strength of Wilson holding him tightly that Hogan didn't hit the ground.

Klink decided to flex his muscles in front of the General and waved to the guards who were behind Derrick. "Guards! Take Sergeant Derrick to the cooler where he will serve thirty days!"

The guards, lowering their rifles, hurried forward; but Derrick gave them no resistance as one of them took his arm and led him away.

Dietrich smirked at Hogan. "You protected me from one of your own men, Colonel?" he sneered.

Hogan sneaked a look of disgust at the German. "I didn't give a damn about you. I didn't want to see more innocent people pay with their lives because of you."

Klink, seeing Hogan was about to collapse, looked at Wilson. "Sergeant Wilson, get Colonel Hogan back inside. He doesn't look well, and should be in bed."

"My sentiments exactly, Kommandant," the medic agreed as he put an arm around Hogan's waist to hold him up. But Kinch was immediately at the Colonel's opposite side to help the medic get the officer back inside. They had just gotten Hogan to the doorway when Langenscheidt suddenly called out.

"Herr Kommandant! Herr General!" said Langenscheidt. "You must see this." Everybody stopped and looked at him.

"What is it, Corporal?" asked an obviously still nervous Burkhalter.

"This lugar has no magazine in it. It is unloaded."

"What!" Burkhalter and Klink said at the same time. Langenscheidt handed the weapon to the Kommandant.

"See for yourself, sirs. There is no magazine in the butt end of the weapon. Sergeant Derrick held us at bay with an unloaded weapon. He must have only wanted to scare Sergeant Dietrich. Klink and Burkhalter exchanged confused looks before Klink gave the weapon back to the Corporal.

Burkhalter sighed wearily. "Klink, I think I will head back to Berlin and put off the inspection for another time. There has been too much excitement here today." He started walking away followed by Klink and the others. But before he led the prisoner away, Langenscheidt looked at Hogan and gave him a wink which Hogan understood. He gave the Corporal a weak smile of gratitude in return.

* * *

It was about a month after Hogan had been released from the infirmary that Newkirk was released; and although he was a bit stiff and sore, the Englander was able to move around. As promised, LeBeau had made two separate special dinners; one to welcome Hogan back, the other to welcome Newkirk.

The week Hogan had been released he decided Derrick had suffered enough. He went to the Kommandant's office and in less than thirty minutes, had walked out with Klink ordering Sergeant Derrick released from the cooler. He spun what he thought was a classic yarn and that was besides the weapon having not been loaded, but because the weapon had been planted on Derrick by Dietrich with the intent of setting him up for probably the shooting of the Kommandant and that, in Hogan's opinion, Derrick had been framed and shouldn't pay with thirty days in the cooler. Besides Hogan pointed out, if Derrick intended to actually shoot Dietrich, why use an unloaded weapon? Scared to death with the thought that Dietrich had planned to shoot him and that the gun had been planted in advance, Klink caved in immediately.

Hogan stood in his familiar spot during roll call this particular morning, glad that Dietrich was gone and didn't especially care where to. He smiled as Schultz came closer as he counted the prisoners. When the obese guard neared the American officer, Schultz paused.

"Colonel Hogan, danke for what you and your men did for me."

"Anytime, Schultz," Hogan said with a smirk. "Anytime. Just don't make it too often."

"Hey Schultz," Kinch said. "Did Klink apologize to you?"

"Ja. The big shot apologized but he made it sound like he was pleading his case to General Burkhalter." He chuckled. "I will not forget what all of you did. And I'm glad Colonel Hogan that you and Corporal Newkirk have recovered and are back. Maybe now things can get back to normal again."

"We'll see, Schultzie," Newkirk added with a grin. "Time will tell."

It was shortly after the men had finished breakfast, Schultz walked into the barracks and informed Hogan that the Kommandant had ordered him to bring the American to his office because he wanted to discuss something with him and that the Kommandant was very upset with Hogan. Letting out a deep breath, Hogan rolled his eyes, exasperated, and followed Schultz out of the barracks and across the compound in the direction of the Kommandantur.

"What does our fearless leader want now, Schultz?" asked the Colonel.

"I know noth-ing! Noth-ing!" the guard replied. Then he leaned close to the Colonel. "But I think the big shot is still upset about his garden."

Hogan smirked. "And I thought it was something important."

* * *

Klink was seated behind his desk signing some papers when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," he said not stopping what he was doing. He only looked up when the door opened and Schultz walked in and saluted.

"Herr Kommandant, Colonel Hogan is here as ordered."

"Very good, Schultz," said Klink returning the guard's salute. Schultz then stood aside allowing Hogan to enter. The Colonel, not waiting for an invitation, plopped down in the chair facing the Kommandant's desk and casually tossed his crush cap on the point of the pickelhaube sitting on the corner of the desk. Schultz's eyes widened in horror at the American's nerve. Klink removed Hogan's cap from the pickelhaube and tossed it back at him. He caught it against his chest before putting it on the edge of the desk. The Kommandant then noticed Schultz was still present.

"Schultz, disssss-misssed!" he said saluting.

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," said Schultz before he left the office, closing the door behind him. Once alone, Klink folded his arms atop his desk and stared at his American counterpart. Hogan looked bored. "You wanted to see me, Kommandant?" he asked.

"Colonel Hogan, I ordered you here because I am still upset about the flowers having been pulled from my garden for your little scheme in the infirmary."

"My little scheme?" Hogan's eyebrows arched and he sounded innocent. "Kommandant, everybody knows the plan was thought up by your brilliant, razor sharp mind. I could never have come up with anything so brilliant. Never."

Klink, puffing out his chest and looking proud as a peacock from the praise, got to his feet and walked over to his liquor cabinet; he poured two glasses of schnapps. While he was doing that, Hogan pilfered three cigars from the humidor on Klink's desk and stuck them inside his inner jacket pocket. Returning to his desk, he handed Hogan a glass of schnapps before sitting down himself.

"Now Hogan, seeing as it was one of your men that ruined my garden, I think it's only fair that you and your men fix my garden by planting new flowers to replace the ones that are missing. Don't you agree?" He sipped his schnapps.

Hogan downed his schnapps in one gulp and put the empty glass on the desk. "Request denied," he said calmly.

Klink sighed knowing that Hogan was negotiating again. "I'll give you thirty minutes of electric lights and an extra slice of bread per man."

Hogan rolled his eyes. "One hour of electric lights and you can keep the sawdust. "

"All right, all right, all right," Klink conceded, not in the mood for another of the American's long negotiating sessions. He felt it was just better to give in now and have done with it. "One hour of electric lights and one slice of white bread per man."

Hogan sighed as he examined his fingernails. "Make it two slices of white bread and we have a deal."

"Very well. One hour of electric lights and two slices of white bread per man in exchange for planting new flowers in place of the missing ones."

"Deal," Hogan said reaching into his jacket pocket and removing two cigars. He handed one to Klink and stuck the other one between his own lips. Picking up the lighter from the Kommandant's desk, Hogan lit the Kommandant's cigar and then began to light his own. As he was doing that, Klink took the cigar from between his lips and looked at it, nodding his head in approval.

"Excellent cigar, Hogan," he said admiringly.

"Sure is, Kommandant," Hogan replied after taking a puff. He crossed his legs and allowed himself to relax. It was the most relaxed he had felt since before Dietrich had shown up in Stalag 13.

"Hogan, let me ask you a question."

"Sure. What is it, Kommandant?"

"You must tell me where you get these cigars. They're excellent. Much better than the ones I smoke."

Hogan chuckled. "Kommandant, actually I only get a couple every now and then in my Red Cross packages." He took another leisurely puff on his cigar. Gradually, a lopsided grin appeared on his face as he continued puffing on his cigar. _Yep, __**now **__everything is back to normal around here._

**The End**


End file.
